


【盾冬】永遠的追求者

by TigerLily555



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 98,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily555/pseuds/TigerLily555
Summary: 如果Bucky不為神盾局工作，不依靠Steve，他可以去過什麼樣的生活呢？我想要寫一個故事，就算我們的人生跌到谷底，還是有權利獲得幸福。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Steve一下飛機，連制服都沒來得及換下，就拼命撥打Bucky的手機號碼。電話那頭有禮卻冰冷的女聲告訴他該用戶未開機，請他稍後再撥。Steve打回家，始終是由答錄機接起來的。

“現在是下午，或許他出門去買東西逛逛了什麼的。”Natasha眼看著Steve快把手機按壞了試圖安慰他。但Steve一語不發，換好衣服就走了。從復仇者大樓回到他的公寓，騎車不用二十分鐘，但他一秒都不想耽誤。

兩個禮拜之前他要離家出任務的時候，他和Bucky正在進行一場對話。Bucky說，“我愛你，Steve，一直都是。所以我要離開了，你要照顧你自己。”然後通知他要立刻出發的電話就打來了。Steve的腦袋因為Bucky突然朝他丟出的震撼彈而一團混亂，Bucky後來說什麼他幾乎沒聽進去，只是用近乎懇求的語氣，要Bucky等他回來，他們再好好談談。Bucky沒有回答好或是不好，只是看著他走。

那句話到底是什麼意思，Steve一定要搞清楚。

等他一打開家門，馬上就感覺到不對勁。公寓裡有種悶了一段時間不通風的味道。Steve到處看了看，家裡和他兩個禮拜前離開的時候，幾乎沒什麼兩樣，乾淨，整齊。但廚房的餐桌在午後陽光的照射下，看得出覆上薄薄一層灰。Bucky不可能讓廚房變成這樣。

Steve打開Bucky的房間。這是這間公寓裡，最大，採光最好的房間，Steve特地找來設計師，把房間裡的每一件家具，都訂製得和當初Bucky在Barnes家時所擁有的一模一樣。Bucky當時的家對Steve來說就像皇宮一樣豪華，他們家的廚房都快和Rogers家的一整個房子一樣大。Bucky的床又大又軟，櫃子有精美的雕花，沙發椅是優雅的法式設計，床頭擺了一個有著細緻流蘇的檯燈。還有一架龐大又美麗的留聲機，一整個架子的黑膠唱片。Steve把Bucky的房間在二十一世紀的現代公寓中重新複製一個，當作是送給Bucky的禮物。或許還能幫助Bucky喚起一點遺失的記憶。

他記得Bucky當時站在房間裡，沉默了很久，最後給Steve一個幾乎看不見的微笑和小小聲的謝謝。

對Steve來說這樣就夠了。

Steve現在站在Bucky房間的門口。這個房間是Steve精心布置的，但總是讓Steve覺得怪怪的。他一直到現在才發現哪裡有問題。不是和整個復古風格不搭的電視和電腦這些現代物品，而是房間裡面，沒有Bucky自己的東西。一切都是Steve當初幫他準備好的。沒有畫或海報，沒有他自己的擺設或是小東西，沒有照片，就好像Bucky只是來暫住的客人一樣。這樣不對，Steve希望他把這裡當成是他的家，他們兩個人的家。的確，他沒有讓Bucky知道自己對他的感情，不奢望能從Bucky那裡得到什麼回應，他只希望自己能夠好好照顧他，保護他，讓他之後不再有任何煩惱和危險就好了。如果將來Bucky遇到哪個他喜歡的女孩，想和對方在一起，就算Steve的心再痛，也會祝福他，在他的婚禮上把戒指遞給他，讓他把戒指套在另一個人的手指上。

可是Bucky說他愛Steve。

Steve打開他的衣櫥，裡面掛滿了Steve幫他買的衣服。各式各樣，他覺得Bucky穿起來很適合的服裝，還有好幾雙鞋子。現在衣櫥看起來還是有條有理，符合Bucky愛整潔的個性，但Steve仔細看了看，他發現少了幾件Bucky常穿的衣服和褲子，還有一雙靴子和一件外套。而且Bucky的登山背包不見了。Bucky那本有著咖啡色皮革封面，寫滿了食譜的筆記本也不見蹤影。最後他在那個有流蘇的檯燈底下發現Bucky的手機。當初Steve是一個功能一個功能地教Bucky使用的，就像這屋子裡的每一個家電一樣。

手機旁邊還有一個牛奶罐。Steve打開蓋子，發現裡面有一疊錢，幾千塊美金。自從Bucky被允許出來和Steve一起生活之後，Steve就一直往他手裡塞錢。等他拿回身分，有了自己的銀行帳號和提款卡，Steve又幫他辦了一張信用卡的附卡，還是持續給Bucky錢，而且不忘提醒他，只要把錢用完了就要馬上告訴他，信用卡也可以盡量刷沒有關係。Bucky從來沒有向他另外拿過錢，Steve也從來沒有繳過那張副卡的卡費，Steve還以為他很節省。原來他根本沒有花Steve給他的錢，那張副卡現在也和那疊現金躺在一起。更讓Steve感到害怕的是，Steve給了Bucky一副公寓的鑰匙，現在那串鑰匙就躺在罐子底。

這麼久以來，Steve第一次感到傷心。他為Bucky準備的東西，除了那幾件衣服，還有那本筆記本，其他的Bucky都不想要，什麼都沒帶走。他覺得自己和這個房間一起被Bucky遺棄了。

Steve努力讓自己不要驚慌。他走到客廳，從這一頭走到那一頭，拼命想Bucky有沒有什麼地方可以去，或者認識什麼人讓他可以投靠。結果就是，沒有。Steve是他在這個世界上唯一的朋友，Steve位在曼哈頓的高級公寓是他唯一的住處。除了Steve，Bucky在這世上無依無靠。

他最後想到退伍軍人協會，那個Bucky老是跑去參加團體分享卻不發言只喝咖啡的地方，也是Sam現在工作的單位。電話在這個時候不合時宜地響起，這讓Steve更加煩躁。最後又是答錄機接起來的。

“嘿Cap，我知道你剛回來。聽著，他沒事，他很好。但如果你要見他的話最好快點過來，我沒辦法讓分享活動一直拖下去不結束。”Sam只留下這樣短短的訊息就掛上電話了。

Steve拿起哈雷機車的鑰匙衝出去。

******

Steve記得那一天，他被巨型的章魚腳纏住。又黏又濕的巨大吸盤包覆著他之後慢慢縮緊，讓他差點窒息。最後他用盾牌割下那怪物的腳，Natasha開著攻擊式直升機飛來讓那隻盤踞在大樓頂的東西變成烤章魚，空氣中瀰漫著海鮮燒烤的味道。Steve則被爆炸的火花和熱浪震到好幾公尺外。

當他在病床上醒來時，Bucky的大臉佔據了他的整個視線。Bucky的頭髮垂在他的臉頰旁，綠色的大眼睛滿載擔憂，又有一點好奇。他的臉距離Steve那麼近，近到Steve只要抬起頭來就能親吻到他。天知道他多麼想這麽做。

“我以前，是不是常常看到這樣的你？”Bucky的聲音有些猶疑，緊盯著Steve像在確定著什麽，“你躺在床上，一身的傷，生了病。只是你那時候小一點。不是年紀小，就是......縮小一點。”

Steve情不自禁伸手摸了摸Bucky垂下來的那一束頭髮。褐色的，帶著Steve買的薄荷洗髮精的香味。“以前還沒做那個超級士兵的實驗時，我的身高只有現在的三分之二吧。我常和人打架，惹麻煩，身體不好常生病。都是你在照顧我的。”

“這樣啊。”他坐回病床邊的椅子上，開始跟Steve講他在看Steve睡覺的時候腦海裡出現的畫面。他在小巷子裡把欺負Steve的惡棍趕跑，他們把沙發墊鋪在地上一起聽棒球比賽的轉播。這些往事對Steve來說仍然鮮明如昨日剛發生一般，但卻是Bucky被他找回來之後第一次出現在他腦子裡的回憶。

那是Bucky開始想起來的第一天。

Steve在醫院躺了兩天。每一次他醒來，Bucky都在看他，然後想起更多的事情。等他們回家之後，Bucky罕見地向他提出要求。Bucky沒有向他要求過什麽，所以儘管有點奇怪，但他還是答應要讓Bucky每晚看他睡覺，好想起更多事情。Steve已經試過許多方法要讓Bucky一片空白的腦袋恢復記憶，不管是藥物還是催眠，或者是Steve對他描述他們的過往，都沒有成功。如果看著Steve睡覺的樣子可以幫助Bucky，Steve當然很願意。

這項治療方法很簡單，成本為零，效果卻很顯著。每一天，Bucky都能想起一些事。不連續的片段，他們在布魯克林生活的枝微末節，一個畫面。雖然他沒有一下子就全想起來，但和什麼都不記得相比，已經好得太多了。Steve每天晚上乖乖當那個比較早睡的人，筆直躺進棉被裡，祈禱自己的睡相不要太醜，別打呼或流口水什麼的。

“沒有，你不用擔心。”Bucky輕聲說，“你睡著的樣子很好看。”

Bucky平鋪直述的，似乎不帶任何個人情感。但Steve不會告訴任何人，僅僅是Bucky一句平淡的讚美就讓他心跳加快。

有一次他裝睡，想等Bucky進來，他很好奇Bucky是怎麼進行這個治療的。到了半夜，他能感覺房間門被推開，Bucky踩著靜悄悄的腳步進來，然後坐到Steve事先擺在床邊的椅子上。Bucky那麼高那麼重，行動卻像貓一樣輕盈，連呼吸都是無聲的。Bucky安靜地坐了一會，就出去了。第二天他又說了一點他想起來的事，說到自己當年是多麼受到女孩們的歡迎，還有他怎麼努力幫Steve安排那些尷尬又失敗的四人約會。

Steve決定每晚都裝睡。他覺得自己很厲害，在Bucky這樣近距離的觀察之下，可以維持絲毫不動的姿勢，眼皮也沒有亂抖，更沒有因為Bucky注視的目光鎖在他的臉上而面紅耳赤。他多麼希望，Bucky也可以在Steve清醒的時候像這樣注視他。但回來以後的Bucky不太喜歡和他人有眼神接觸，他總是垂下頭，或望向遠方，瞪著只有他自己看得見的景像。有些人或許會覺得他這樣挺沒禮貌的，他們看不見Steve看見的，那個退縮的神情和垂下的肩膀。如果你在過去的七十年裡，碰到的人都是喪心病狂的惡人，除了傷害和虐待沒有一絲人與人之間正常的互動與溫情，你也不會想和別人有多麼深入的接觸。

Bucky坐在他床邊的時間長短不一。有時候只坐幾分鐘就走，有時候一坐就是一兩個小時。Steve總是等他走了才睡。這天晚上，Bucky依照慣例進行他的治療，Steve躺在黑暗裡，感覺Bucky平穩的呼吸、他身上特有的那種冷冽乾爽的味道，還有那道好奇的目光。神盾局裡的醫生告訴他，Bucky看Steve睡覺能想起事情，或許是因為在Bucky的記憶裡，Steve躺在床上的畫面對他來說有特殊意義，強烈觸動他某個部分的情感，所以可以連結進而刺激記憶的甦醒。Steve想到自己過去是那麼壞脾氣又體弱的小個子，不管是因為受傷或是生病躺在床上讓Bucky照顧的機會那麼多，而這樣的畫面對Bucky來說是什麼樣特殊的意義，他很想知道。

然後他聽到Bucky猛然站起來，撞翻椅子發出巨響。Steve連忙睜開眼睛從床上跳起來。

“怎麼了？”

Bucky看著他，透過從窗戶灑進來的月光，Steve能看見Bucky的眼睛睜得大大的，“我想起Nana了。”

******

Barnes家的大屋子裡住的人不像Rogers家那麼少。除了Barnes夫婦和四個孩子，他們有管家、廚師、保母、司機、還有好幾個佣人，在Barnes太太的帶領之下，將家裡維持得井然有序。和孩子們最親近的自然是保母，Steve記得Bucky小時候有多愛黏在那個強壯的黑人保母身邊，不停地嘰嘰喳喳著“Nana我要吃布丁”、“Nana我的襪子不見了”。Barnes太太是慈愛的母親，但她同時也要陪丈夫參加派對，舉辦宴會，交際應酬，和孩子們有更多時間相處的，反而是Nana。保母Nana有一副大嗓門，愛嘮叨，每次Steve到Bucky家找他，Nana總是會強迫他吃很多東西，不停唸著他都不吃東西太瘦弱了，一颳風就會被吹跑了，好像身體狀況那麼壞是Steve自己故意造成的一樣。Nana的手藝超群，那些總是飄著濃郁香味的家常菜是Steve童年回憶裡美好的部分。但和吃東西比起來，Steve更喜歡看Bucky吃。Bucky每次總是像餓了好幾餐一樣，一口接一口，把嘴巴塞得鼓鼓的，像是一隻貪吃的花栗鼠。

當Barnes家最小的孩子也不再需要保母的時候，Nana也還是在那裡。在她眼裡，那幾個孩子永遠都不會長大，就和她自己的孩子一樣，而Bucky也仍然圍著Nana轉，就連Nana的兒子Kenny也是Bucky的朋友。那是個人們會叫黑人“黑鬼”的時代，黑人會被認為低人一等，黑人和白人一樣為了國家上戰場時，他們會被派到一個單獨的隊伍裡，和其他白人分開。可是Bucky的眼裡從來就看不到那些膚色，階級對他來說也不存在，在他心裡他們和他沒有區別，都可以成為他的朋友。所以Steve會是他的朋友，Kenny也是。當Steve看見現在的Bucky，鮮少和他人交流，用冷漠和漫不經心築起一道牆將自己還有其他的人隔開，他就對九頭蛇感到一陣劇烈的憤怒。以前的Bucky那麼愛交朋友，他甚至有辦法讓一個前一秒還在揚言要揍扁Steve的人，在下一秒就變得友善。而現在，他好像希望所有的人都離他遠一點一樣。

Bucky會做菜，他是Nana的小門徒。Nana一開始斥責他說男孩子不可以進廚房，更何況是像他一樣的小少爺，但Bucky堅持要學，連他的爸媽也拗不過他。於是他們一老一少，一黑一白，一女一男，在廚房裡度過很多充滿了麵粉、洋蔥還有奶油的美味時光。Steve也很愛看Bucky做菜時小心翼翼的模樣，沒有他平時從容不迫不疾不徐的神態，在廚房裡的他嚴肅而專注，該加多少鹽，該放幾杯糖，他都很要求。彷彿他正在進行專業的科學實驗，而非打蛋和揉麵糰。

能想起Nana對Bucky來說是好事，Steve知道他有多愛Nana，還有那雙厚實的黑色大手像變魔術一樣端出來的一道道美食。Bucky想起小時候他跌倒了，Nana是要他像個男人一樣自己站起來，然後幫他拍掉衣服上的塵土，再給他一塊香蕉蛋糕的那個人。她是那個無論Bucky在外面玩到多晚回來，都會對他囉嗦一頓再幫他準備一碗熱騰騰豌豆湯的人。她是那個說少爺穿著圍裙在廚房裡實在不像話，卻又教會Bucky怎麼烤蘋果派和做太妃糖天使蛋糕，帶他上市場去學著怎麼挑新鮮魚貨的人。她是Bucky的另一個母親。

Steve也很喜歡Nana。這世上的有錢人家總不缺勢利眼的，就連這些人底下做事的也跟著勢利起來。但Barnes家的人從來就不會，在他們家工作的人也是如此。Steve到Bucky家去的時候，他們不會像鄰里間那些惡霸一樣，因為Steve的身體和家貧就對他冷眼相待。Steve的家境，即使他父親還在的時候就沒好過，他父親走了以後更是雪上加霜。他記得有一年，還在大蕭條的時期，他母親辛苦在醫院加班賺的錢，因為Steve的醫藥費而所剩無幾。離發薪水還有四天，他們家沒有任何食物了，而母親只剩下五毛錢。Nana帶著Steve的媽媽到相識的肉鋪子去，用兩毛錢買了超過分量的牛絞肉，又到雜貨店去買了一毛錢的散裝穀物，剩下的兩毛錢拿去買了洋蔥、包心菜、胡蘿蔔和櫛瓜，然後搬了食物研磨器來，把那些蔬菜都磨碎，再和絞肉跟穀物一起燉煮，最後冰起來。吃飯的時候拿出來切出一塊，和Nana從Barnes家拿來的奶油一起煎煮，就成了香味四溢又能勉強保留一點營養的餐點。他們靠那鍋菜糊度過那四天。之後那段饑餓感如影隨行的日子裡，Nana教了他們很多如何節省的小方法。人就是要互相幫忙，Nana總是那麼說，儘管他們家當時也不是太好過。

而Bucky的作法是順路到Steve家坐坐，離開的時候往食物櫃裡偷塞一條麵包或火腿，事後卻拒絕承認那是他留在那裡的。人總是要互相幫助，Steve一直記著。當年Bcuky幫助他，現在換他幫助Bucky，這是如此理所當然的事，Steve一點也不覺得這是負擔。

Bucky想起Nana的第二天早上，他走進廚房，在冰箱和櫥櫃裡又翻又找。Steve跟在他身後，對他想做什麼完全摸不頭緒。Bucky拿出洋蔥和培根，還有奶油跟胡椒粒，之後還出去買了鑽石牌的猶太鹽、蝦子和玉米脆回來。Steve看著他在廚房裡，紮起他及肩的頭髮，沉默卻動作熟練地煮培根和炒洋蔥，一遍又一遍用水和牛奶調整味道，然後花幾個小時攪拌燉玉米粥，最後拿奶油來煮蝦子。

“Nana說，蝦子用水煮很容易煮得太老，”Bucky朝鍋裡加了兩匙水，然後開始融化奶油，“Nana都用奶油來煮蝦子的。”

“我知道你要煮什麼了，奶油海鮮玉米粥。”Nana玉米粥的味道清晰地自記憶深處被喚起。Steve記得自己過去多麼喜愛這道菜，每次他生病或是挨揍，Bucky都會幫他準備一碗。可惜奶油開始成為管制食品之後他就沒有再吃過了。

“沒有什麼比被揍之後來一碗奶油海鮮玉米粥更棒的了。” 融化完一大塊奶油之後，Bucky朝鍋子裡扔蝦子。他開了一個玩笑，雖然臉上沒有笑容，但他確實開了一個玩笑。Steve簡直就要為此擁抱他了。他可以有成千上百的理由去擁抱Bucky，也可以毫無理由，他就是想擁抱他。

他們吃到玉米粥的時候已經是晚上了，因為Bucky堅持，玉米粥一定要用小火溫個至少十二個小時才好吃。這也是當初Nana教他的。

煮好蝦子擺在黃色的玉米粥上，Steve嘗了一口，用奶油煮的蝦子和玉米粥有一股香甜的味道，滑嫩香濃的滋味溫暖了他的胃，來自過去的美好則令他感傷。Bucky從廚房裡端出一碗用耐心燉煮的玉米粥，扶起因為發燒而昏昏沉沉的Steve，然後強迫他吃掉一整碗的景象如此清晰地浮現在腦海裡。這是Nana的味道，也是Bucky的。Bucky看著他，期待他發表評語。

“和以前的味道一模一樣，Buck，一模一樣。”Steve認為任何語言都形容不了這碗粥帶給他的感受。那不只是回憶，也是希望。一個舊日的Bucky從迷霧裡向他揮手，朝他慢慢走來的可能。

Bucky自己嘗了一口，“要是再燉久一點就更好吃了。”

“下次再煮給我吃？”

Bucky輕笑。他笑了，雖然那看起來比較像是嘴角的一個抽動。“好，但我怕我會忘記食譜。”

Steve吃完飯後出去一趟，幫Bucky買了一本看起來很精緻的筆記本，有著皮革封面，還有宣稱滑順好寫的紙張。他拿來送給Bucky，說他可以把他想起來的食譜記下來。Bucky慎重接過筆記本，承諾他一定會這麽做。

看著Bucky坐在餐桌前振筆疾書的樣子，Steve發現這是Bcuky回到他身邊之後，第一次對某些事情顯露出感興趣的樣子。

******

如果有人問Steve他的職業是什麽，他大概很難只用一個名詞來回答。人們叫他美國隊長，他替一個秘密情報局工作，執行特殊任務，但他又不只是個士兵。他會擔任教官，帶領新進的探員，這個部分他很喜歡，經驗的傳承永遠都很重要。當人們需要他出來呼籲一些公益活動，或是為了退伍軍人募款，向國會遊說相關的法案過關，就會想到他。Coulson說這也是做好事的一種方式，他不只可以用他的盾牌，還可以發揮他的影響力，讓一些好事發生，讓世界變得更好。Steve不太喜歡出席那些熱鬧的場合，或是擠出微笑回答媒體的問題，他對於自己會出現在雜誌封面甚至是小報頭版的事感到不太舒服。他是個士兵，不是明星。但當他在街上碰到說要以他為榜樣的孩子，或是向他道謝的軍人時，總能帶給他繼續下去的力量。當初他也不喜歡像個馬戲團猴子一樣在舞台上表演，但他想這是為了國家，他可以忍耐。這樣的心情在最近又被喚起而且越來越強烈。

Coulson說他代表了美國精神裡最堅毅，最勇敢，最令人懷念的一個部分。將那個部分保留下來，交給新一代的美國人，這是他的責任。

“你穿軍裝好看極了。”Coulson坐在一旁的椅子上說。為了一個總統授勳的典禮，Steve必須出席。他換上新做的軍服，讓Coulson和Duvall小姐做最後的檢查。這套軍服和當年他在歐洲穿的一模一樣，儘管後來他都穿著制服而將這套咖啡色的軍服束之高閣。這次的典禮會在白宮舉行，幾個在戰場上戰績彪炳的軍人會在白宮草坪接受表揚，Steve受邀出席。白宮派來的聯絡人Duvall小姐早就為了這個事來來回回很多次了，她幫Steve安排座位和邀請函，順流程，是個精明幹練的年輕女子。她有一頭俐落的褐色短髮，豐滿的嘴唇，做事情很俐落。在這之前，Steve就和Duvall小姐因為類似的事情有過接觸。他一直到最近才知道，Duvall小姐原來是一位德高望重的參議員之女，家財萬貫。但她看不出來有出身自豪門家族的驕氣，Steve對此感到頗為欣賞。

“Steve，白宮的車會在八點過來接你去機場，你只要照著我們之前跑過的流程去走就好了。”Duvall小姐說。

“反正就是你們叫我站哪裡我就站哪裡，叫我笑我就笑。”這不是針對她，但Steve就是忍不住想要諷刺一下。

“你的出席對這些海外歸國的士兵們很重要，記得要這樣想。”Duvall小姐給他一個安慰的微笑之後就離開了，Steve覺得她笑起來好看多了。

“我知道你不喜歡出席這種活動，就當是為了那些在海外保家衛國的士兵吧。”Coulson說。

Steve點點頭。他看著鏡子裡的自己，突然想起另一個穿軍服同樣好看的人。“我在想，Bucky從來沒有被表揚過，儘管他對這個世界的貢獻並不比我少，可是人們很少提到他。”

Coulson沉默了一會才說，“我懂你的意思，但我們都同意的，Barnes中士現在需要的是低調，被遺忘就不會有人問東問西的。”

Steve突然覺得他身上的軍服上那一排排勳章有點刺眼，“沒錯，只是有點不公平。”

“這是最好的結果了。”

Coulson當初為了救Bucky出監獄，他說既然他們可以在冰塊裡找到美國隊長，那麼他們為什麽不可以也在冰天雪地的高山裡發現Bucky。Steve和Coulson陪著Bucky度過許多沒有公開在世人眼前的審判和聽證會，接受無數的調查，不厭其煩地和政府高層協商和交易，終於為Bucky換來特赦，還讓他可以再度以James Buchanan Barnes的身分存在於這個世上。政府發表簡短的聲明，做了一些必要的隱瞞，向世人宣布他們發現一直被冰凍起來的Barnes中士，但他需要靜養，請大家不要打擾他。接著他們給Bucky一筆補助金之後就再也沒過問Bucky的事了。看管和照顧他是Steve和Coulson的責任，他們不想過多參與，或是幫他辦個歡迎回來的特展。就好像他是什麼他們不得不處理的麻煩事，巴不得趕緊拋開。Steve對他們冷淡的態度可以理解，就算Bucky不是自願成為冬日戰士的，畢竟也曾有過很重要的人物死在他的槍下。他們甚至要求史密森學院不要擴大Bucky展品的部分，僅簡單改變了他的生平，拿掉那個卒於1943年的部分。他們不想引起過多關注。有關注就會有好奇心，有好奇心就會去發問，去發問就會想要挖掘。Steve只希望Bucky過著平靜的生活。

但Coulson不這麽想。“我看過他最近檢查的數據，健康和心理狀況都在可以接受的範圍，你認為他準備好了嗎？”

“老實說，我不這麽認為。”Steve想到在訓練場裡，他觀察到Bucky不喜歡拿槍，不喜歡搏擊訓練，武器對他來說好像一塊燒紅的鐵。“雖然我也很想再和他並肩作戰，但我不會強迫他做任何事。”

“好吧，我們不急，等他準備好，我隨時歡迎他加入神盾局發揮所長。”

Steve還沒來得及問他發揮所長是什麽意思，Coulson就出去了。

******

相較之下，Bucky的生活簡單多了。他會在Steve的陪伴之下去神盾局做各種繁複的檢查，然後會去圖書館，或是到退伍軍人協會去晃晃。在他想起Nana和她的食譜之後，他也很常去逛市場。除此之外，他很少出門。如果Steve很堅持要他一起出去走一走，他會去。但他看起來更想待在家裡，看書上網，做菜，坐在他們的陽台望著夜空抽菸。

Steve能夠理解Bucky不想出去的心情。路上全是陌生人，除了Steve，這世上再也沒有他認識的人了。每個人對他來說，都可能是威脅。神盾局對待他，也不像歡迎Steve一樣對他張開雙臂。他們知道他是誰，知道他是咆哮突擊隊的Barnes中士，也知道他就是冬日戰士。在Pierce叛變的事件中，他們或多或少有朋友和同事死在他的手裡。他們能夠理解他的身不由己，但卻很難做到真心接納。他們對他刻意拉開距離，小心避開他而不要做得太明顯，只因為Steve總是在他身邊，而他們更顧慮的是Steve的心情，不想讓他不高興，而不太在意這樣做是否會刺傷到Bucky。

Bucky是失憶了，不是笨蛋，他當然能感覺得出來。Steve很想為他向每個人解釋，但他也知道喜不喜歡或是接不接受一個人這種事都是不能強迫的。

相較之下，退伍軍人協會友善多了。Steve在Sam的建議之下帶Bucky到退伍軍人協會去，那個地方專門協助退伍軍人，無論是找工作或職業訓練、申請補助、法律諮詢或是互助小組，都在他們服務的範圍裡。還有照顧因戰爭導致傷殘或是患病的退伍軍人，也是他們重要的業務。Sam認為讓Bucky和有類似經歷的人一起互動，會遠比和一般人來得更適合。有些感覺，沒有經歷過的人不會懂。或許他們會自以為懂，但真的不夠。

Bucky會去參加他們的團體分享，Steve陪他去過一次。圍成一圈坐在一起的人，明顯被困住了。有些人是因為自己失去的肢體，有些人是因為受傷的心靈。當他們訴說那些夜夜來臨的惡夢，突然出現的幻覺，或是生活上的不如意。那些絕望與徬徨，甚至是憤怒，瀰漫在空氣裡，Steve能感同身受，又沉重得讓他坐立難安。這裡的人也曾是外人眼裡，穿著筆挺的軍服，意氣風發受人尊敬的軍人們，但現在的他們只是被戰爭永遠改變了一生的受害者。

然後Steve突然想到他不曾發現Bucky做惡夢。但老實說Bucky對他而言還是被一團濃得化不開的迷霧包圍著，他從沒真正搞懂那個一片空白的表情之下在想些什麼。

Steve原本以為Bucky會因為那樣抑鬱的氣氛而不會再去了，沒想到他後來沒事就往那裡跑。Sam說他從來就不發言，只是喝咖啡。團體分享的成員知道他是“需要靜養的”Barnes中士，也對他──尤其是他的金屬手臂──感到很好奇。有一個失去雙手的人甚至一直追問他的手臂是在哪裡做的，因為軍醫院為他裝上的東西，讓他連自己拿起杯子來喝水都做不到。但如果Bucky不願意“分享”，他們也不會強迫。他們不會要求參加的人一定要分享，這種事情只有當事人自己才能決定，什麼時候才是說出來的時機。

而Bucky說他是因為那裡的咖啡好喝才去的。Steve很驚訝，因為他的印象裡Bucky對咖啡沒有特別的興趣。他很少在家裡喝咖啡，去神盾局的時候也不喝。但Bucky既然這樣說，那麼Steve決定相信他。他甚至把自己常喝的咖啡豆換成和退伍軍人協會用的一樣。

他日後會常常想到某個陽光普照的早晨。Bucky烤了玉米麵包，那又是另一個簡單卻美味的Nana拿手菜。Bucky拿了鐵鍋，篩麵粉，做麵糊，堅持Nana的南方做法，用白玉米粉而且不加糖。麵包出爐之後，公寓裡滿是玉米和蜂蜜的香氣。塗上奶油，啜飲咖啡，還有Bucky坐在面前看著他，等著他的反應，在筆記本上塗塗改改。那對Steve來說，是一幅名為家的景象，滿足了他自漫長的沉睡中醒來之後，對擁有一個歸屬的渴望。那是他醒來之後的這幾年裡，最平靜安詳的時刻。他想要和Bucky共度餘生的盼望如此強烈，讓他差點對Bucky脫口而出自己對他的想念和感覺。但是他忍住了。寧可像現在這樣，把他們的關係維持在朋友的範圍內就夠了。他已經擁有許多，萬一他貪心地想要更多，觸怒了上帝，或是某一股操控世間萬物命運的力量，他可能會失去他。Steve不願意冒險，一點點也不願意。

他們的日子就這樣一天一天過下去。Steve的生活被任務和其他一堆事情弄得忙碌不堪，但只要他一回到他們的公寓，就有Bucky和他的奶油海鮮玉米粥在等著他。Steve很滿足，希望一切都不要改變。直到Bucky開始想起布魯克林時光以外的事情。

******

Steve現在騎著哈雷機車趕往退伍軍人協會。風吹過他的臉，刺痛他的眼睛，他的速度早就超過法定速限，但他根本無心在乎。

現在想想，如果他在那個早晨把他對Bucky的心意都說出來了，或許他們如今就不會這樣。發生在兩個禮拜前的那段對話，那一天，就和Bucky第一次做玉米麵包的那個早晨一樣，美麗而風平浪靜，桌上擺滿Bucky為Steve做的豐盛早餐，每一道菜都是Steve愛吃的。Bucky坐在他的對面，綠色的眼睛美麗而哀傷，他說他知道Steve愛的是Peggy，而且他很確定，將來有一天他也會愛上讓Steve想起Peggy的Duvall小姐。他堅持離開是為了Steve好，他說Steve總有一天會知道。當Steve對他說他也愛著他的時候，Bucky竟然不相信，他以為這只是Steve為了留下他而使出的緩兵之計。Steve現在後悔萬分，他早就應該說的。但是他沒有。所以他現在要去找他，要知道自己做錯什麼或沒做什麼，他願意改，願意做任何事，只要Bucky再回來。

  
待續


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky很清楚自己為什麽要做這樣的決定。那天晚上，他和Steve一起看電視。每到這個時候，電視頻道轉來轉去都是脫口秀節目，看幾個中年男子或坐或站在攝影機前嘮叨個沒完，然後一旁有人發出誇張的笑聲。Bucky不懂那些人在講什麼，Steve說他們是在用比較幽默諷刺的口吻和穿插一些流行文化的方式來談論時事。這樣Bucky就更不懂了，他既不關心時事，和現代流行文化更足足有七十六年的差距。但Steve不一樣，他比Bucky早清醒幾年，而且很認真融入現代社會，他那個密密麻麻寫滿各種推薦清單的小本子就代表了他的努力。他聽得懂那些中年男子在說什麼。

於是那個晚上，當電視裡的傢伙說了個總統和第一夫人的笑話，引起現場觀眾哄堂大笑時，Steve也跟著笑了。Bucky無法形容他有多愛聽Steve的笑聲，不是平常那種安撫和禮貌性的微笑，而是真正爽朗又開心的大笑。這個在Bucky眼裡很灰暗骯髒的世界在他笑的那幾秒裡變美好了。

那個中年男子說的應該是真的很好笑，因為Steve還笑到拍大腿了。不過當他一邊笑一邊轉過來看向Bucky的時候，他的臉瞬間垮了下去，就好像有人快速又用力地將他的笑臉撕下來，露出裡面那張嚴肅而愧疚的臉。Bucky想了想，他才發現Steve是因為他才不笑的。因為他看到Bucky沒有笑，所以他覺得自己也不該笑，好像他在他身邊的時候，感到開心是一種罪惡。他沒有時時刻刻為Bucky的遭遇自責難過，是他的過錯。其實Bucky當時並沒有難過發生在他身上的事，或怨嘆世事不公，老天無眼。他不笑就是因為他不知道哪裡好笑而已。

而Steve卻因為這樣就不笑了，Bucky能想像他正在懊悔為什麼不考慮Bucky的心情而放聲大笑。Bucky能消滅Steve快樂的感覺，而那也消滅了他的世界裡少有的美好。

就從那一刻開始，他決定要離開Steve。

******

一開始的時候，Bucky並不懂那是什麼感覺。為什麼他會想要Steve這個男人待在身邊，為什麼只要看到他的一個微笑心裡就砰砰跳，為什麼當他一個人的時候總是會想起他。有一天他看著Steve水藍色的眼睛，在凝視著他，讓他突然湧起親吻他的渴望，他知道自己是愛著他的。但直到Steve被那隻怪物大章魚甩到地上而住院的那天起，他才知道那份愛從多早以前就開始生根萌芽。

醫生說Steve躺在那裡的畫面對他有特殊意義，說得還真不錯。他坐在床邊，看著Steve有傷痕的臉，他想起自己過去也很常這樣看著他。只有在Steve像這樣昏迷的時候，他才能好好看他。那些因為他很瘦小就對他不屑一顧的女孩們不知道自己錯過了什麼，Steve很好看的，Bucky可以坐在那裡看幾個小時都不膩。也只有在這個時候，他可以放心大膽地看著自己的好朋友，而不會被當成需要丟進監獄或是打死在暗巷裡的變態。

當初大家都覺得Bucky是個人人稱羨的有錢人家小少爺，只有他自己知道，他的小祕密骯髒得難以啟齒。他深愛自己最好的朋友，他深愛的人是一個男性，和他一樣是個男性。每次他和爸媽一起上教堂的時候都會向上帝請求幫助，請上帝幫他不要再愛Steve了，請上帝幫他回到光明正大的道路上。這是有罪的，羞恥的，而且痛苦得難以言喻。可是上帝從來就不回應他，任他的心一天比一天沉淪。他也試著和女孩子們約會，他喜歡她們，但還是愛Steve。

一開始他想起來的時候，對上帝很生氣。他都已經失憶了，為什麼只有愛Steve這件事不會忘記。所幸他是個正面思考的人，如果連九頭蛇給他的折磨他都能熬過來了，偷偷喜歡一個人當然不會有問題。而且說到暗戀，他可是有漫長而孤獨的心得和經驗，可以算是專家了。

能想起過去的事情總是很好的。除了Steve，Bucky也想起他的父母和弟妹、朋友，還有Nana。Bucky愛他的母親，但更多的夜裡，是Nana跑來安慰做惡夢的他，是Nana每天幫他準備帶去學校的午餐。他熱愛Nana身上那股混合了麵粉和糖的獨特味道，那代表了可口的食物和滿滿的關懷。好像只要他開口，Nana沒有做不到的。幫他找到失蹤的小熊玩偶、補好他的棒球手套、煮一道他一直想吃的菜。當他因為無法說出對Steve的愛壓抑到幾乎痛哭失聲時，Nana什麼都不會問，只是像小時候一樣抱著他，輕拍他的背。Nana永遠都會在那裡。

原本Nana反對他進廚房，她說那是女人家的地方，男人不該進來，像他這樣有身分地位的男人更不應該。但是Bucky很堅持，他坐在廚房桌邊，一手拿著打蛋器，一手抱著碗公，表達他的決心，最後Nana和媽媽都屈服了。她們不知道，Bucky一定要學會做菜。自從Steve漸漸長大，他和其他小孩之間體型的差距慢慢顯露之後，他便總是鬱鬱寡歡。他要擔心的事太多了，那些找麻煩的、嘲笑他的、他母親日以繼夜工作而日漸消瘦的身影、家裡能不能籌出明天的飯錢。而這世上總是在發生的不公不義之事，也常讓他繃緊了肩膀。他總是嚴肅而憂鬱的，像是把世界的千斤重擔都扛在瘦弱的肩膀上。他很想讓這個世界變得更好，多病的身體卻不跟他配合。

Steve只有吃到Nana的食物時眉頭才會紓解開來。Bucky永遠都記得Steve第一次吃到Nana的奶油海鮮玉米粥的表情。他因為試圖阻止兩個高他一個頭的壞小子踢一隻小狗而被揍得鼻青臉腫，又不敢回去，Bucky就把他帶回家。Nana看了他的樣子只是拿了熱毛巾和醫藥箱出來讓Bucky幫他上藥，然後就走進廚房端了一碗奶油海鮮玉米粥出來。Steve吃那碗粥的樣子彷彿忘了全身的傷和那些永遠不會好的病，他微笑了，然後Nana再幫他添了一碗。

如果只有美味的食物才能讓Steve再露出那樣的表情，Bucky願意為他進男人不該待的廚房，為他花一整天熬一碗粥。

Bucky一開始學的時候災情慘重。割到手指，被爐子燙到，燒焦鍋子，但他不放棄。從一開始只會炒蛋和燉肉，慢慢地他也會烤麵包和蛋糕、做燉燒鴨腿，或是松雞佐酸包心菜和普羅旺斯燉菜這類的法國料理。有一次他甚至為全家人做了一道有湯和沙拉、前菜、主菜和點心的豐盛晚餐，連他爸爸都擔心他以後會不會跑去當廚師而不接下家裡的生意了。他的確體會到烹飪的樂趣，但他一次也沒想過要以這項技能維生，他是為了Steve做的。

奶油海鮮玉米粥要燉上好一段時間，Steve家負擔不起這樣的瓦斯費，所以Bucky都是在家裡煮好再端過去。只要冷掉就不好吃了，所以Bucky總是把鍋子用厚棉布包起來，一路跑到Steve家。那樣子看起來大概很怪異，穿著體面的三件式西裝和皮鞋的小子抱著一個鍋子在街上跑來跑去，但Bucky不在乎別人在背後說什麼。看著Steve吃下他親手做的食物，然後露出滿足的微笑，給他好多稱讚，這對Bucky來說比什麼都重要。

******

原本他以為Steve可能，或許，有機會，也愛著他。自從他被Steve拎回來，又從監獄裡拎出來之後，Steve就非常照顧他。他總是很溫柔，小心翼翼，好像Bucky是玻璃做的一樣。他為他買了好多東西，衣服、鞋子、手機和電腦，拼命塞錢給他。以前那個需要他徹夜照顧的小個子現在是個頂天立地的大男人了，Bucky變成是他要照顧的人。這轉變很奇怪，又讓他清楚意識到時光在改變世間萬物這件事情上是多麼地強大。

然後是那個房間。Steve用雀躍的表情把他拉到門口，然後要他拆禮物般的打開房門。Bucky站在那間非常40年代風格的房間裡感到說不出口的怪異。一扇薄薄的門把這個房間和外面的世界清楚隔開來，這裡就好像是什麼多年無人居住的老屋子一樣，充滿了Steve再造的歷史和偽裝的過往。Bucky望著這個房間，感到不知所措。然後他覺得應該要向Steve道謝才對，因為他這麽用心，把他記憶裡的那一塊重新搬到這裡。他做不出那種“哇Steve這真是太棒了”的反應，所以他只有小聲地道了謝。Steve看起來非常滿意。

當天晚上，他就看見那個鬼魂出現在窗邊的沙發椅上。那張有著厚實座墊和精美繡花的沙發椅上坐著一個和他長得一模一樣的人，他把頭髮往後梳，露出和他一樣大大的綠眼睛，不過他的雙眼明亮炯炯有神，Bucky的則是猶疑不定而且黯淡。那個穿著三件式西裝的鬼魂，穿著擦得發亮的皮鞋，翹著腳坐在那張沙發椅上。Bucky瞪著他，他知道那個是他自己，那個是過去的Bucky。

“你知道這是我的房間吧？”鬼魂說。

Bucky突然領悟到這個房間對Steve來說就像是一個娃娃屋一樣。他把他的回憶全部封存在這裡，而最重要的主角當然是Bucky，娃娃屋裡總是要擺上幾個娃娃才算完整。Bucky只是代替以前那個人的娃娃而已。

Bucky懷疑自己是不是瘋了，就好像失憶還不夠糟糕一樣，他寧可這房間真的鬧鬼。他看著那個現在開始打火柴點菸的男人。鬼魂是來自死掉的人，既然自己還活著，那麼這個只能是他想像出來的。如果Steve知道Bucky的腦子又壞掉一部分不知道會有什麼感想。

天快亮的時候，鬼魂──或許不該這麽叫他，但Bucky也沒有更好的稱呼──拿出背心口袋裡的金色懷錶打開一看，然後又啪的一聲把蓋子蓋上，用他修長的手指把懷錶再塞回口袋裡。“Steve要起床了，他出門運動前會偷偷來看看你，想讓他知道你整晚沒睡嗎？”

Bucky趕緊躺回被窩裡閉上眼睛。過了幾分鐘他就聽見Steve輕輕開門的聲音，然後門又關上。他睜開眼睛看向窗邊，鬼魂已經不見了。

Steve送他一個鬧鬼的房間。Bucky想過要告訴他，然後又覺得這樣沒有意義，因為只有Bucky看得到而已，Steve大概又會露出很哀傷的表情看著他。Steve常會因為Bucky說了一句話或是做了什麼事就露出這樣的表情，他真希望自己能把這些表情趕跑。他想看Steve的笑容，那是他見過最美的東西。

不過，Steve很常進來和他待在一起。Steve買給他的床很大，很舒服，坐上去的時候會被床墊輕輕彈起。他們會一起窩在床上，看看書，看看球賽，或者聽Steve到處蒐集來的黑膠唱片。這些時刻總是很安靜，放鬆，自然而然，時光凍結在這個房間裡。鬼魂在這時候不會出現，他只會在Bucky獨自一人的時候才出來。鬧鬼就鬧鬼吧，當娃娃也沒關係，可以像這樣和Steve相處，他很喜歡，甚至感到快樂。就當是跟以前那個人借一點幸福來溫暖一下千瘡百孔的自己，不是太貪心吧。

自從Bucky發現看著Steve睡覺能想起事情之後，鬼魂就很常和他說話。鬼魂會說以前怎麼樣，那道菜怎麼做。奶油海鮮玉米粥的食譜和做法也是他一直提醒Bucky才記得的。當Steve吃著他在七十六年後第一次煮的玉米粥，臉上浮現感動和驚喜的表情簡直就是無價之寶。晚上Bucky捧著Steve送他的筆記本進房間之後鬼魂就跑出來了，他一臉得意，跟Bucky握手擊掌。那是他們一起做出來的玉米粥，他們還一起討論了一下食譜，看要怎麼修改。

為Steve做菜，看著他一口接一口吃完所有的食物並且讚不絕口，帶給Bucky多大的樂趣，別人無法想像。他們一起坐在餐桌邊的畫面是一道奇蹟般的流水，治癒了他曾經有過的痛苦和仍然感受得到的傷疤。他被愛和幸福包圍著，驅散了所有的寒冷。那個他第一次做玉米麵包的早晨幸福得不像是真的，他感覺就像和Steve合組了一個屬於他們倆的家庭一樣，平凡但溫暖的光線照亮他們倆。電視新聞說在這個對他而言很陌生的時代，一個男人愛上另一個男人並不是犯罪。他是個正面思考的人，Steve看著他的樣子讓他在這麽多年來第一次感覺到希望，也許Steve也會像Bucky愛他一樣地對他回報以愛。他想或許上帝還是有在聽的。

後來的事情讓他領悟到了，上帝根本就不在乎。

******

Steve去參加總統授勳典禮的那天，穿上軍服，看起來那麼光彩奪目，Bucky看著他快要無法呼吸。Steve被接去機場之後，Bucky自己到神盾局去接受檢查。那感覺很不好，好像經過的每個人都在看他一樣。他們看著他就像是在說，沒有隊長，你有什麽資格來到這裡。不過他答應今天要來注射新藥，治療他的頭痛，所以他會忍耐。幫他打針的醫生沉默寡言，面無表情。Bucky躺上那該死的診療椅之後感到一陣真實的恐懼，他不斷告訴自己沒事的，打個針而已。如果真有什麽東西要罩到他頭上他可以馬上逃出去，打破窗戶從三十樓跳出去他也會做。他真希望Steve現在在這裡。

他一定是說出來了，因為醫生看著他一臉古怪，好像他是瘋子一樣。然後有一個帶著英國口音的聲音從空氣中冒了出來。“Barnes中士，電視上有受勳典禮的轉播，你想看嗎？”

那個彬彬有禮的聲音差點讓Bucky從診療椅上跳起來。醫生語氣平淡說，“那是Jarvis，Stark先生的人工智能管家。”

Bucky不懂什麽是人工智能管家，不過他聽起來還不壞，至少比這個醫生友好。“好啊。”

他眼前的空中彈出一個半透明的螢幕，Bucky已經決定以後在神盾局裡突然冒出什麽東西他都要假裝鎮定。螢幕上很快就出現白宮的畫面，總統正在幫幾個軍人別勳章。在醫生把針劑推進Bucky的手臂裡時，鏡頭轉到Steve，坐在一堆穿軍服的高階將領裡，一臉無聊的樣子。Bucky看到他無奈的表情忍不住笑出來，他知道Steve一定在忍耐，等著典禮結束。或許還在胡思亂想，晚上要吃什麽。Bucky想他可以幫Steve做個鼠尾草蒜味鹽漬豬排，今天早上他出門的時候就把豬排浸到醃料裡了，除了加大蒜、檸檬、鼠尾草和月桂葉，一定要用濃鹽水去煮醃料。Nana說濃鹽水可以保留豬肉的肉汁，也比較入味，Steve會喜歡的。等到他打完藥做完檢查回家的時候豬排就醃好了，他可以用烤的，也可以裹上粉用半煎炸的，還可以......

Bucky感到一陣強烈的痛楚，就好像有人拿著鋸子鋸他的腦袋一樣。他沒辦法控制自己不要發抖，抖得椅子都發出巨大的聲響。他的視線漸漸模糊，能聽見醫生在朝著他大吼什麼，最後他就沉入熟悉的黑暗裡。

Bucky昏昏沉沉的，他能聽見有人在講話。是Steve，他回來了。不過他聽起來很憤怒，他在生氣，他的聲音迴盪在腦邊像鉛塊一樣撞著他的耳朵。他聽見Steve說，“你們到底憑什麼以為白宮的宴會比Bucky的性命重要！竟然不告訴我！如果不是Jarvis通知我你們打算什麼時候才告訴我！”

有人囁嚅著說了什麼，讓Steve更火大了，“我不在乎！”

Bucky真希望Steve不要再生氣了。他的頭很痛，睜不開眼，他不喜歡Steve不高興的樣子，他希望他天天都快快樂樂的。接著他又再度昏睡過去。

等到他可以睜開眼睛的時候，Steve坐在他的身邊。他把手肘放在床上，雙手交握，看起來像在祈禱。傻瓜Steve，Bucky心想，上帝很忙的，你可能得等上幾十年才有會獲得回應。他動了他的右手，Steve抬起頭來看他，憔悴得讓Bucky嚇一跳。

“嘿Buck，你醒了。”Steve看起來像是世界剛剛被他毀滅一樣，而且他還穿著那套軍服，但鬍子卻長出來不少。

“我怎麼了？”Bucky試著坐起來，Steve還沒來得及阻止他就又躺回去，“我的頭怎麼好像被卡車撞過一樣？”

“新藥的反應不好。”Steve只說了這麼一句就眼眶發紅。Bucky願意做任何事，任何事，只要能讓Steve不再出現這樣的表情，什麼事都可以。“大概是九頭蛇的實驗改變了你的體質或什麼的，他們也沒想到。”

“我就睡了一覺而已，沒有那麼嚴重的。”

“你已經昏迷三天了。他們......他們說，你一開始還......還心臟停止跳動好幾秒。”Steve得要深呼吸才能繼續說下去了，“如果，如果你......你出了什麼事而我沒趕回來，我......我沒辦法......我......”

“哇。”Bucky第一個反應並不是劫後餘生的喜悅，“怎麼我沒有見到那道光呢？或是看見自己飄起來之類的。”

“別把這種事拿來開玩笑。”Steve斥責他。

Steve不懂，Bucky並不害怕死亡。當初如果政府決定槍斃他，他也願意接受。他知道自己做了壞事，他在那些祕密審判和聽證會上都看過檢方拿出證據。就算他現在還沒有完全想起來他做了什麼，那些事也是他做的。早在七十六年前從那列火車掉下去的時候他就應該死掉的，可惜上帝似乎並不想要收留他，結束他的痛苦。上帝有點殘忍，不是嗎？

“我聽到你生氣了。”

Steve想了一下，然後他的表情有點不自在，“他們沒有立刻通知我你的狀況，我還留在那裡參加白宮的午宴，是Jarvis通知我的。”

“你不該兇他們的，或許他們忙著電擊我的心臟沒時間通知你。”

“我知道，”Steve點點頭，“我會去跟他們道歉的。”

Steve離開病房去拿杯咖啡的時候，Bucky望向空中，“Jarvis？”

“是的，Barnes中士。”

“謝謝你。”

“不客氣。”

******

第一次見到Duvall小姐的時候，Bucky就覺得她很眼熟。那是在一個Stark辦的派對上。Bucky被Steve穿上一件料子很舒適的襯衫，他還注意到，Steve和他穿的是同一個款式但不同顏色的。

他們拿著酒杯在人群裡鑽來鑽去。Steve常會被叫住，停下來跟他們講話，Bucky這時總覺得自己像被父母帶出門的小孩，父母碰到朋友在大聊特聊的時候，小孩無聊到睡著，因為他根本聽不懂他們在說什麼。派對現場很吵，燈光昏暗，人又很多，Bucky只想回家。

Duvall小姐過來和Steve打招呼，Steve簡單幫他們互相介紹一下，接著就和Duvall小姐聊起來。在這麽多和Steve攀談的人裡面，Duvall小姐讓Bucky忍不住多看兩眼。她很漂亮，雙唇紅艷，褐色的短髮看起來有點像雲朵罩在她頭上。她令Bucky想起某人，但某人是誰他還不知道。她和Steve聊國會最近準備通過的法案，聊選舉，身上的小禮服露出肩膀和一半的大腿。現代的女人對Bucky來說實在太震撼了，他記憶裡的女人穿出門的衣服，能露出的部分比現在要少得多。他出生的時候女人甚至還沒有投票權，可是現在Duvall小姐卻能侃侃而談政治和經濟的話題。Bucky有點害怕和這些女人相處，但Steve看起來沒有這個問題，他聊得挺高興的。

Bucky說他要去拿飲料之後就走開了，不過他知道自己一定要待在Steve視線所及的地方，不然他會急得開始到處找人弄得天翻地覆的。Bucky找了一根會發光的柱子，站在那裡假裝喝酒，看著Steve和Duvall小姐不知道說了什麼一起笑了出來。Bucky確認周圍沒有人在注意他之後小聲地朝著柱子說，“Jarvis？你聽得見嗎？”

“是的，Barnes中士。”

Jarvis也配合他壓低自己的音量。自從那個新藥的意外之後，Steve就不帶Bucky回神盾局治療了，因為Steve認為他們需要沒有偏見的醫生，儘管Bucky覺得這樣的想法對那些神盾局的醫生來說不太公平，但Steve很堅持，Bucky想或許那些醫生也會覺得鬆了一口氣。Sam找了一個他信任的醫生，把Bucky可以稱得上是瘋狂的病歷交給他，現在他都在那裡看診，而且Steve一定會在。至於Jarvis，Bucky不得已要待在神盾局的時候，有機會就和他聊天。他知道Jarvis不是真的人，這樣才好，不是真的人就不會討厭他。

“Jarvis，你可以告訴我現在和Steve聊天那個Duvall小姐是誰嗎？”Bucky低聲問。

Jarvis告訴他一些Duvall小姐的基本資料，這讓Bucky看起來像是個和一根發光的柱子竊竊私語的瘋子。Duvall參議員的獨生女，哈佛大學畢業，將來要繼承家業，對接下父親的選區進軍國會很有興趣。她美麗，聰明，獨立。從她望著Steve的眼神來看，她對Steve明顯很有興趣。

但是她到底像誰呢？Bucky用力想了想還是想不起來。晚上回去看Steve睡覺或許會有點線索。

Steve看起來和她相處得挺愉快的。Bucky覺得像是有誰把手伸進他的胸口，用力扭著他的心一樣。

第二次再碰到她的時候是過了三天之後。Steve有一群學生，他花了很多時間在訓練他們成為新一代的復仇者，Bucky還曾經烤了一些小餅乾讓Steve帶去給他們吃。Steve看著裝滿小餅乾的保鮮盒說，“我會告訴他們這是冬日戰士做的。”

“別說，他們可能會以為我在餅乾裡下毒。”

然後Steve又露出那種很悲傷的表情。Bucky不知道自己說錯了什麼，他是在開玩笑的啊。

這天，Bucky到神盾局去做測驗的時候，Coulson全程跟在一旁。Coulson對他比其他人好一點，他為他的特赦奔走出力，十分認真。但Bucky始終有個感覺，Coulson是為了Steve而不是為了Bucky這麽做的。

Bucky做完一整套體能訓練，數字顯示他的表現很好。但他沒有碰射擊訓練，他不想。想到要再碰到槍，就讓他覺得厭惡。他也不知道為什麼。

“Barnes中士，你要不要試試看射擊訓練？”Coulson從櫃子裡拿了一把槍要遞給他。

Bucky搖搖頭。

“好吧，我想你應該還沒有生疏你的技巧，只要一點練習就可以了。”

“或許吧。”

“你不想加入我們嗎？可以和隊長一起並肩作戰。”

他還不記得和Steve一起並肩作戰的事情，但只要可以和Steve站在一起一定都是很好的感覺。不過，他討厭作戰，非常討厭。Coulson熱切的表情讓他覺得很有壓迫感，所幸Steve即時來救了他。

“晚上吃什麼？”Steve走在他的身邊問。他們一邊走，擺動雙手，手背會不時碰在一起。那種感覺就像是他們肌膚相觸的瞬間擦出火花一樣。暗戀一個人最可怕的一件事情就是，不管和對方在什麼場合，做什麼事，都有可能激起想要擁抱對方的衝動，而你只能強迫自己壓下來。

“我用蘇比斯醬烤通心麵吧。”Bucky想起這道兩天前剛記起的食譜，他和鬼魂還為了Nana到底有沒有加紅蔥頭而爭執了一下。

“只要是你做的都好。”Steve說。Bucky能感覺自己的臉紅了。

他們在走廊上碰到Steve的寶寶復仇者們。他們圍在Steve的身邊，邀請他和他們一起去吃飯慶祝戰略整合這堂課結訓。Bucky很自然而然地站到一邊去，他們當他不存在一樣。他望著牆壁，有點想找Jarvis講話。

Steve最後答應了。他越過那些在Bucky眼裡比高中生沒大多少的小鬼朝著Bucky說，“Buck，晚餐在外面吃好嗎？他們的紅酒燉牛肉很有名，一起去吃。”

Bucky注意到那些學員有點僵硬和尷尬的表情，他很奇怪Steve怎麼沒發現到。不過Steve看起來挺想去的，既然如此，他也只好跟著去。在餐廳裡，每個人都有些拘謹和不自在，閒聊有一搭沒一搭的，Bucky知道都是因為他，因為他是這張桌子裡唯一的外人而且沉默不語。但Steve要不就是遲鈍得像塊木頭，要不就是下定決心視而不見。他和每個人講話，對Bucky介紹菜單。現場的氣氛讓Bucky坐立難安。

然後Duvall小姐就來了。Steve的學生們像活過來一樣，熱情地招呼她，還把Steve旁邊的位置讓給她。Duvall小姐親切地和他們聊天，好像和他們很熟一樣。Duvall小姐很想跟Steve聊天，可是Steve一直在問Bucky問題。想吃哪一道沙拉？喝巧達濃湯好嗎？甜點吃舒芙蕾還是提拉米蘇好呢？他的學生和Duvall小姐只分到一點他的注意力，Bucky感覺到空氣中不開心的味道。

Bucky突然站起來，“我要回去了。”

“怎麼了？哪裡不舒服？頭痛嗎？”Steve也跟著站起來。

“呃......我要回去看球賽。”

“今天沒有你喜歡的球隊比賽。”

“我的手臂有點不舒服。”Bucky轉動金屬手臂，“有點怪怪的。”

“那我跟你回去。”

“不行！今天是他們的結業式，你應該要留下來。”Bucky掃過一遍在他面前互相交換眼神打暗號的小鬼們，“我回去熱敷一下就好了。”

他們倆又爭了半天，Steve終於放棄了。Bucky離開之後站在窗外看了看，小鬼們臉上終於笑開了，Steve和Duvall小姐在講話。

Bucky一個人走路回家。他按照原訂的計劃做蘇比斯醬烤通心麵。他這次不是為了Steve做的，而是為了自己。以前在家的時候，他永遠不會是一個人吃飯，Barnes家的餐桌旁總是很熱鬧。他甚至會在爸媽不在家的時候，要求Kenny或Nana和他坐在一起吃飯。他不知道為什麼不能讓黑人和僕人們跟他坐在同一張桌子旁用餐，吃飯的時候和喜歡的人一起才有趣。

他開始融化奶油炒洋蔥，再拿另一個鍋子融化奶油，加入紅蔥頭和鹽，和麵粉一起去炒。炒麵粉的焦香味開始在廚房裡瀰漫，身在其中的Bucky感覺就像Nana陪在他的身邊一樣。他把牛奶和雪莉酒還有一堆材料都扔進去，最後放後放入洋蔥一起燉煮到透。然後就要把煮好的通心麵和蘇比斯醬拌在一起之後灑上乳酪送進烤箱。濃郁的香味很快就飄得到處都是，一定會很好吃的，可惜Steve不在。這是他為自己做的，他要全部吃掉。

當完成的蘇比斯洋蔥乳酪通心麵從烤箱裡被拉出來的時候，Steve就回來了。

“天啊，好香啊。”Steve手上提著塑膠袋，裡面裝了幾個盒子。“竟然自己吃不等我。”

“怎麼這麽早就回來了？”

Steve笑了笑，“我放心不下你的手臂，也不曉得你有沒有好好吃飯。你看，我還從餐廳外帶東西回來，但我想都沒有你做的菜好吃吧。”

“你的學生會很失望的。”

Steve沒說什麼，只是放下外帶的餐點，進去換了衣服出來陪Bucky吃飯。這是愛吧？Bucky看著Steve用叉子戳起義大利麵的時候因為乳酪的拉絲而露出開心的笑容，他每吃一口都要讚嘆這是他吃過最棒的義大利麵。吃完飯以後他還親自準備了熱毛巾，一臉嚴肅地幫Bucky敷手臂。他是愛自己的吧？Bucky真的不知道。他好想抱他。

那天晚上，Bucky看著Steve的睡臉想起他去當兵的事情。他也想起他們被俘虜，還有自己被單獨抓出來的片段，可是被拖上實驗台之後發生了什麼事就是一片模糊。後來Steve來救他。Steve變大了，變壯了，Bucky差點沒認出來。他們從烈焰中逃出那個可怕的地方，在夜光下走回軍營。他原本希望Steve好好待在紐約不要上戰場的，他明白Steve很想盡一份心力的渴望，可是他的身體狀況只是讓他去送死而已。但Steve還是來了，做了那個什麼超級士兵的實驗，為了救他違反軍令跑出來。他們在坐在營火邊，Bucky忍不住一直盯著他看，Steve也是一直看著他。他說他要確定Bucky好好的，一根頭髮都沒少。Bucky覺得自己在那個實驗台上失去了什麼，可是他沒有告訴Steve。他們在火堆旁挨著彼此，夜色朦朧，美得像在夢裡，其他人都睡了，鼾聲此起彼落。Steve伸手輕觸Bucky的臉，要再次確定他真的沒事。

Bucky在回憶裡幾乎喜極而泣。Steve是真的愛他的。

Bucky知道Steve或許有他的包袱，或者還沒有做好公開自己情感的準備，他可以理解。他迫不及待地等到第二個晚上，準備想起回營之後發生的事。但他什麼都沒再想起來，連續幾個晚上都是這樣。鬼魂出現告訴他或許他不想記起太多，可是Bucky聽不進去。他想知道回營之後發生的事，Steve向他表白了嗎？Bucky有告訴他這麼多年來他也一直愛他嗎？他好想知道。

但或許他應該聽鬼魂的話，畢竟鬼魂是Bucky知道發生了什麼事的那個部分。

******

去退伍軍人協會是Sam的建議。Bucky一開始不抱著什麼期待，Steve帶他去他就去而已。不過一踏進那個進行團體分享的房間時他就知道，自己來對了。這個地方讓Steve感到不自在，Bucky知道為什麼。因為會出現在這個地方的退伍軍人，多少有些自己的問題。他們要不是身體因為戰爭而殘缺，就是被揮之不去的惡夢所糾纏。他們無法再成為這個社會平凡的一分子，因為戰爭在他們身上留下醜陋的烙印令他們永遠和別人不再一樣。他們可能找不到工作，可能因為連最親密的家人都不能了解的創傷而讓生活分崩離析。像Steve一樣成功的退伍軍人，不會想到來這裡。有份好工作的人不會去職業介紹所的。有需要的人才會來，找工作，做職業訓練，心理輔導，為了幾百塊的補助爭取半天，在分享時刻痛哭流涕。Steve覺得彆扭是因為他不屬於這裡，他屬於神盾局那邊的，和那些穿著昂貴西裝和套裝的探員們一起工作，受人景仰，上雜誌封面，參加白宮宴會，住在曼哈頓寬敞採光又好還有門房的高級公寓。Steve常會收到女孩子們的禮物和卡片，走在路上會被熱情的人群包圍，Coulson說最近還有好萊塢的電影公司打算找他──找美國隊長本人──拍美國隊長的電影。而Bucky是屬於這一邊的，傷痕累累，支離破碎。他們是一群回不到過去又無法往前走的人。

Steve後來就沒有再來過。他會送Bucky來，和Sam聊上幾句，但不再進團體分享時間。Bucky倒是常常報到。聽著大家分享一個比一個悲慘的遭遇，讓他感覺不再寂寞。這世上和他一樣不幸的人原來也不少，只是都沒有他的劇本曲折離奇罷了。他也想要分享他的事情，但現在他還沒想起來，總不能劈頭就說自己殺過誰。不過，和這些各有各的傷疤的人坐在一起，讓他有一種自己是其中一分子的歸屬感，他不再是那個格格不入的外人了。但他不想讓Steve知道自己是這樣劃分他們倆的，成功的和失敗的，閃亮的和灰暗的。他只說自己喜歡這裡的咖啡，隨便編個理由讓自己常常來坐坐聽大家的故事。他也常帶一些自己烤的杏仁片和糖霜小餅乾，大家都很喜歡。

他們看著他的時候不會像是看著怪物，他們盯著他的手臂瞧也不再是因為那是一隻假的手，而是因為他的金屬手臂實在太漂亮了。和其他人那些粗糙而無用的義肢比起來，他的金屬手臂簡直就像是藝術品一樣。他們會摸摸它，用手指頭敲敲它，驚訝於它的重量，然後追問他這個義肢是在哪裡做的。這條手臂很棒的，Bucky說他用金屬手臂從烤箱裡把烤盤拿出來的時候都不用戴手套時他們都笑了，Steve當初看他這樣做的時候，表情哀傷得像是Bucky在他面前死了一樣。他們不怕這條手臂，他們想要它。雖然Bucky懷疑他們如果知道這要付出什麼樣的代價去換，他們還會想要這條手臂。

“你看看我，這跟一根木頭插上一個鉤子的手有什麼兩樣。”雙手都不見的Carl痛苦地說。他的義肢可以夾東西，卻無法控制力道，關節的部分也不靈活，無法端起一個杯子來喝水。他的老婆無怨無悔照顧他，但他還是常常有該解脫自己也解脫妻子的想法。他們討論那些已經不見的肢體和復健過程帶給他們的疼痛，那些發炎和皮膚變硬或傷口。哪家公司發明出新型又方便的義肢多麼神奇，什麼仿生科技3D列印技術，但他們擔心可能要等很多年才會輪到自己而他們也負擔不起。

當然也有很樂觀的人，而且他們也很努力要重新回到正常生活，只是他們要和自己的心對抗。沒有上過戰場的人，無法理解他們看到一個蛋糕紙盒會馬上往後退，只因為他們曾見過土製炸彈裝在類似的盒子裡，最後把自己的雙腿和弟兄們炸得粉碎這樣的經歷帶給他們的恐懼。

有個叫Joy的傢伙，個性和他的名字實在不配。他很高大，沒有半邊臉被火毀容之前應該是很好看的男人，在一次簡單的巡邏任務中失去一隻手和人生的光彩。他總是忿忿不平，抱怨所有的事。抱怨他離去的女友、抱怨找不到工作、抱怨這個國家。但他最痛恨的，是他的長官。他的長官前陣子才出現在總統的授勳儀式上，軍裝筆挺，容光煥發。

“我不懂他有什麼資格接下這個勳章。”他在分享時刻說，“是我救了大家，犧牲我的手和臉，他只是來收拾殘局的！”大家用同情但也有些不耐煩的眼神望著他。Bucky心想事情大概不是他講得那樣簡單，而且他每次都說這個。但這是他的分享時刻，他可以說他想說的話。

他也跑來跟Bucky說，“你真幸運，你的長官沒有拋下你一個人飛黃騰達去了，他還願意養你。”

Bucky在領到補助金之前的確都是Steve給他零用錢的。但自從他手上也有錢之後，雖然只有一點點，但他還是只花自己的錢，Steve的錢他都存起來了。

“不過你覺得他可以養你到什麼時候？別傻了，他將來會娶老婆生孩子，不可能一輩子照顧你，就算他是美國隊長也一樣。”

我不需要他的照顧，也不需要他養我。Bucky看著Joy，覺得他這樣批評Steve很可惡，但也能理解，畢竟他們的情形不一樣。我要和Steve在一起，Bucky的胸膛翻騰著喜悅，他不能給Steve孩子，但他們可以共組一個家庭。新聞說現在兩個男人或兩個女人是可以結婚的。

“他會把你趕出去的，他們都一樣。不然你來這裡幹嘛？”

“Barnes中士，你不要理他。”有個身材高大的黑人男子過來打斷他們單向的談話，“他嘴巴壞一點但沒有惡意。”

那是Big John，Bucky幾乎每次來都能看見他。Sam說他不是退伍軍人，但他的獨子死在阿富汗的戰場上。Big John常常到協會來，看看有什麼可以幫忙的。

“你不知道，我看到國防部的記者會說你回來了的時候有多麼激動，我和我的Anna哭得像嬰兒一樣，我相信全美國在戰場上失去孩子的父母都和我們差不多。”Big John看著Bucky，眼中有永遠都不會散去的哀傷。“你是那個活著回家的孩子，而我們的孩子都不會回來了。我的Tim......很遺憾你的父母沒能親眼看到你回來的那一刻。”

Bucky想起他的家人在碼頭邊送他上船的景象。他的父親一臉驕傲，母親用手帕輕輕按著眼角，Nana則是完全不管禮儀大哭起來。他真希望他們有活到看他回來的那一天，他真心希望。

******

Bucky的手臂現在是Stark在檢查的。Stark，Howard的兒子。Bucky其實不太喜歡他，他的話太多了，說話速度又很快，Bucky很少聽懂他在講什麼。不過Steve稱讚過他，說他不像表面那樣玩世不恭，他有使命感，但太過自大。或許他人真的不錯，畢竟Steve不常稱讚什麼人。只是每次看到Bucky來他都會用熱烈的眼神看著他──他的手臂，然後──對著他的手臂──說一些像是“嗨美人今天怎麼樣啊？準備好和我一起玩了嗎？”這類的話。做檢查的時候他會一直跟Jarvis講話，或是自言自語。Bucky想還好Jarvis不是真的人不然可能會煩到揍他。

但Tony的女朋友Potts小姐是真的人而且可以忍受他。他們倆在一起的時候老是在吵架，但臉上都掛著笑而且語氣很溫和的。Potts小姐是這棟大樓裡很少數會對Bucky笑著說話的人之一，但他覺得她是不是誤會了什麼。每次他做完檢查她都會給他一塊小蛋糕或是馬芬，有時候還有冰淇淋。Bucky覺得自己好像忍耐看完牙醫獲得獎勵的小孩。

“所以，老爺爺終於有機會脫離單身了嗎？”Tony一邊把Bucky的金屬手臂拆開一塊一邊跟Potts小姐說。

“別這麽稱呼Steve，人家是年度單身漢第一名。”Potts小姐拿了一杯巧克力牛奶和一碟小餅乾放在一旁的桌子上，“Bucky，等你做完檢查，這些都是給你的喔。”

“老師，不公平，我也要小餅乾。”Tony把他的手臂弄得滋滋作響的，“而且那個票選超蠢的，一到十名應該都是我才對。”

他們在說Steve要脫離單身了。Bucky坐在椅子上動也不敢動，他們這是什麼意思？Steve跟他們說過什麼嗎？

“我覺得Duvall小姐很好啊，或許沒多久就會回去她父親的選區，準備跟著Duvall參議員歷練，為了以後踏入政壇做準備了。”

“Duvall參議員也公開稱讚過隊長很多次，看來他很想要隊長當他的女婿。搞不好隊長會因此踏入政壇，最後變成Rogers總統什麼的。”

“Duvall小姐？”Bucky忍不住發問。

“怎麼，隊長回去沒有跟你說嗎？他和Duvall正打得火熱，八卦說他們在派對上黏在一起。”Tony試著對他的手臂做其他調整。

派對那天，Steve的確和Duvall小姐聊得很愉快，也靠得很近，但他們絕對沒有黏在一起，Bucky在一旁看著的。“他們才沒有黏在一起。”

“只是傳言而已，Steve的學生很想把他和Duvall小姐撮合在一塊。”Potts小姐白了Stark一眼。

Bucky一直到Steve來接他回家都沒有說話，也沒有吃那些小餅乾和巧克力牛奶。Steve問Tony是不是對他做什麼了，Tony說人有一種情緒狀態，叫心情不好。Steve想哄他開口說兩句話，但Bucky實在沒辦法。整場晚餐都是Steve一個人在說話而得到的只有飄散在空氣中的沉默做回應。

鬼魂試著阻止Bucky去看Steve睡覺。鬼魂最近出現的時間越來越短，Bucky知道那是因為他想起越來越多事情的緣故。如果他完全想起來了，鬼魂會不會就消失了？他希望不要，因為除了Steve和Jarvis，鬼魂是他唯一的朋友了。鬼魂看起來憂心忡忡，在聽到今天Duvall小姐和Steve的誹聞之後，Bucky自己也有點擔心會想起什麼。但他一定要知道。

果然，上帝不會對他這麼仁慈的。Bucky終於想起來Duvall小姐像誰了，她像Carter。雖然有相似的嘴唇和頭髮，但並不是長相非常像，而是氣質很神似。Carter在他們那個年代來說是很特別的女性，她的強悍和勇敢是他們很少見又想像不到的。她不是那種只會留在家裡煮飯做家事帶孩子的傳統賢良婦女，她會舉槍殺敵，和男人一樣上戰場，又同時存在女性的柔美。她是Steve永遠都不會忘記的人。

Bucky的確是Steve珍重的人，但只要Carter在，Bucky就是透明的。他記起他們回營後Carter來迎接Steve他們四目相交的模樣，他記起他們在酒吧裡旁若無人地凝視對方。他想起Steve和Peggy一個又一個交換的眼神和羞怯的微笑。那個指北針，天啊。

Bucky靜悄悄離開Steve的房間，然後打開家門走出去。外頭的天色還黑著，他走在冷風裡，寒意滲入他的骨頭和每一個細胞，記憶潰堤般湧出。掉下火車，九頭蛇的實驗，一個又一個充滿煙硝和鮮血的任務，他和Steve充滿暴力與衝突的重逢。他完全想起來了。

他來到黑漆漆的公園裡找了一棵樹坐下，獨自忍受那些記憶帶來像生鏽的鈍刀割裂他一般的痛楚。Steve對他只有朋友和兄弟的情感，他愛的人是Carter，根本不是Bucky。難怪他會和Duvall相處得這麽好，那是個彌補他一輩子遺憾的機會。那他對Bucky那麼好又是為了什麼呢？

愧疚。Bucky抱住自己的腦袋想，是因為愧疚，Steve為了自己沒有抓住Bucky而愧疚。他在贖罪。

他坐在樹下看著天泛起了一片白，運動的人開始三三兩兩出現，然後太陽也出來了。又是嶄新的一天，一切卻都不一樣了。在刺眼的陽光之下Bucky突然感到羞愧，Steve對他的感情單純而真摯，他用友情待他，Bucky卻讓自己用骯髒的感情和想像羞辱了他。

Steve找到他的時候他把頭埋在雙膝間。“Bucky！天啊我一直在找你！你還好嗎？我以為你出來運動了可是你一直沒回去我好擔心。”

不要這樣擔心我，我不配。Bucky抬起頭看Steve，他滿頭大汗，急得像是把什麼貴重物品弄丟的樣子。Bucky讓Steve把自己拉起來，Steve握著他的右手搓了搓，“怎麼這麼涼？你很冷嗎？我們快回家去。”

嚴格說起來那裡已經不是Bucky的家了，那是Steve的家，Bucky只是暫住在那裡的朋友而已。Steve那麼好心收留他，而他竟然對自己的好朋友有這樣邪惡的思想。

“我們回家吧Bucky，雖然沒有你那麼行，煎個蛋我還是會的，再喝杯你喜歡的那種咖啡？吃點東西你就會覺得好多了。”

“對不起。”Bucky的聲音幾乎細不可聞。對不起我愛你那麼久。

“沒事的，我們回去了？”Bucky覺得自己像是飄起來一樣，感覺不到腳踩在地上。

回去之後，Bucky直接縮在娃娃屋裡的床上。他很累，只想睡覺。他能感覺Steve把手背輕輕貼在他的額頭上，然後又摸摸他的頭髮，站在他的床邊很久。Steve的溫柔在此時此刻讓他無力承受，這間詭異的娃娃屋也是。這是Bucky當初的房間，但在這個他的精神快要四分五裂的時候，他的媽媽和Nana不會走進來拍拍他的背或給他一杯熱牛奶，外頭也聽不到他的弟弟妹妹打鬧的聲響，聞不到他爸爸抽煙斗時飄出來的菸草味道，Kenny也不會趁著拿熱水袋進來給他的時候跟他說幾句不能讓大人們聽到的笑話。這不是他的房間，這是Steve為了緊抓住一點點過去的痕跡所展現的偏執想像。Bucky自己的房間已經隨著那些讓這個房間有意義的人們一起埋葬在六呎之下。Bucky真希望鬼魂出來和他說說話，但什麼都沒有，Bucky知道他以後再也不會出現了。

Bucky一直沒有起來，Steve等到第二天早上看到Bucky還縮在被子裡才開始擔心。他來搖搖Bucky，Bucky翻過身去不想理他。事實上，他誰都不想理。醫生躡手躡腳走進來的時候差點被他掐脖子，心理醫生也被他踢了出去。屋子裡有人來來去去，他可以聽見Steve一直在打電話，語氣急促而且焦慮，完全沒有平常的冷靜。

“Barnes中士？”

Bucky從棉被裡探頭出來的時候看見Steve的手機擺在床頭櫃上，Jarvis的聲音就是從那裡流出來的。

“Barnes中士，你不舒服嗎？”Jarvis的聲音聽起來像是真的很擔心Bucky一樣。想到自己的朋友，除了Steve以外，一個是他的想像另一個是虛擬的程式。Bucky用金屬手臂把Steve的手機捏成一團廢鐵扔在地上。他讓自己窩在冰冷的黑暗裡，很不滿地想他才剛發現自己是這世上最可悲的笑話，為什麼他們就不能離他遠一點讓他一個人這樣睡到世界毀滅呢？

到了晚上，外頭終於安靜了一點。Steve走進他的房間，把他的大手放在Bucky的頭上，很輕很慢地摸著他的頭髮。他的聲音在黑暗裡聽起來像是嘆息，“Bucky，你連我也要擋在外面了嗎？”

隔天早上Steve用力推開Bucky的房門衝進來大吼。“是Duvall對不對？Tony說他們幫你做檢測的時候在聊我和Duvall的事情？你不喜歡她嗎？那好，我以後不會再見她，讓她去和Coulson接洽就好了，或者乾脆讓白宮換個聯絡人！”

Bucky這時真正意識到事態嚴重。Steve不能不和Duvall小姐見面，她是他的第二次機會，Bucky不能讓Steve為了他把這個機會給錯過了。他必須振作起來，儘管他的頭重得像有五百磅。他勉強自己爬起來坐在床邊，逼自己去面對Steve。“不是這樣的，我......我只是想起掉下火車之後的事情了。”

Steve一臉錯愕，然後像是有人賞他巴掌一樣揪起了臉。他來到Bucky的面前單膝跪下，抬頭望著他，“好，我知道了，沒關係的，我能理解的。我會陪你度過的，會沒事的好嗎？我會陪著你的。”

這就是Bucky不希望Steve做的事情。

******

那次事情之後Steve和Bucky很努力假裝若無其事，其實他們都在不動聲色地觀察對方，之前那份靜謐安詳已經一去不復返，他們坐在餐桌前吃飯的時候，沉默的時間更多。Steve很想當那個帶動氣氛的人，可是Bucky連送他一個微笑都很勉強，看著他的臉和雙眼都很困難。Steve試著和Bucky聊聊，Bucky總是閃避。其實也沒什麼好聊的，Bucky心想，人生就是這樣，我們不會總是得到想要的東西，有時候我們以為得到的，其實只是幻覺。

既然Steve的心另有所屬，那麼Joy說的話在此刻就顯得再真實不過。Steve以後會娶妻生子，有自己的家庭，不是Duvall小姐也會有其他的女人，帶著Bucky這個連正常人都不算的傢伙實在沒有道理。Steve的內疚和責任感會讓他把Bucky一直帶在身邊，但這樣對他不公平。特別是當Steve終於得到和他強大的內在相襯的外表和生活之後，更不該因為Bucky而犧牲掉。當初上帝對Steve開了一個好大的玩笑，讓他強壯美麗的靈魂困在一個虛弱不堪的身體裡。現在想想，那應該是一種試煉，而Steve通過了，所以他現在得到應有的獎勵。人們終於知道他是個多好的人，當初只有Bucky一個人看見而已。Steve現在擁有的一切，榮耀與讚美，都早該屬於他，Bucky連一秒鐘都沒有忌妒過他的成功。

所以在看脫口秀的那天晚上之後，Bucky決定離開Steve，但他又捨不得。待在Steve身邊那種完整和平靜的感覺讓Bucky沉醉，他捨不得離開。他已經被漫長的單戀折磨這麽久了，再多一條軟弱和自私的罪名，他的終點仍然是痛苦與羞辱。再等等吧，Bucky想著，開始試著回應Steve的話，這讓Steve稍稍鬆了一口氣。

某個晚上Steve回家，有些興高采烈。“Stark問我要不要搬到復仇者大樓去和大家住在一起。”Steve一邊脫下外套掛在衣架上一邊說，“他說如果復仇者們都住在一起，將來要行動或者商量事情比較方便。”

Bucky看著他，“你想去嗎？”

“的確是比較方便。”

“那就搬去吧。不過這間公寓該怎麼辦？”

Steve想了想，“租給別人還要管理、收房租什麼的，我怕沒有時間。那就賣掉好了。”

Steve會這樣打算也是很合理的，對Bucky來說，這倒是一個機會，逼自己下定決心。“好吧，不過，如果你不急的話，可不可以等我找到住的地方再賣掉？”

Steve看起來一頭霧水。然後他想通了，看著Bucky震驚得像是Bucky用髒話詛咒他的母親一樣。“你以為......你以為我要把這裡賣掉，然後自己搬過去嗎？”

“Stark說‘復仇者們’，你是我不是啊。”

“而你真的認為我會這麼做？把你拋下，趕到街上去，然後自己搬進去嗎？”

Steve現在看起來從驚訝轉為憤怒，但Bucky有點不太懂他為什麼要生氣。難道他以為他們可以像現在這樣綁在一起直到永遠嗎？

“你當然不會，你會等我找到住的地方再賣房子的。”

Steve瞪著Bucky，久到讓Bucky開始擔心了。他不喜歡看到Steve臉上出現這種表情。他喜歡看到Steve像剛剛那樣，有些興奮和期待，就像小孩子準備和朋友出門去玩一樣。Steve走過來，坐到Bucky身邊。他深呼吸，整理自己的情緒，換上比較和緩的語氣，“Stark的意思是要我們一起搬過去。我們會有一整層樓，甚至會一個廚房，就讓你一個人使用。如果你想要，你的房間我們也可以搬過去那裡，整修一個一模一樣的房間，好嗎？你不用另外找地方住，是我們一起搬過去，不是只有我一個人去而已。你懂了嗎？”

Bucky不想再住娃娃屋，也不想搬到復仇者大樓那裡。每次他到那裡，都能感覺他們在打量他，他知道他們會在他背後討論他，而且不是好的那一種。復仇者們，在Steve把他介紹給他們之前，他一個也不認識，其中一個還穿得像個舞台劇演員一樣，說他是偉大的Thor，舉著槌子到處走來走去。那個女的，Steve說當初Bucky對她開槍，在她身上留下疤痕，兩次。Steve是笑著說這件事的，但Bucky想當事者本人大概不會覺得多好笑。住在這裡至少沒人認識他是誰，住到那裡去的話不僅人人都知道，而且還不喜歡他做過的事。Bucky不想去。

這樣的話，他就真的要和Steve分開了。他現在的房間詭異出一個新的標準，但Steve就睡在牆壁的另一邊。除非出任務，否則Steve每天都會回來。他們會一起看電視，在廚房做菜，或者是在他的房間裡聽那些黑膠唱片。他習慣，也喜歡有Steve做伴。只要有Steve在，一切都會變得好一點。就是這些事情讓他變得軟弱，走不了。

不過，他不能剝奪Steve快樂的權利。

“我很抱歉，Steve，但是我不想去。”Bucky說得很小聲，Steve一字一句都聽得很清楚。

“好吧，那我們就不去。”Steve的大手用力在Bucky的肩膀上捏了捏。“我們就留在這裡，不去復仇者大樓。”

“是我不想去，你可以去啊，我知道你想去的。”

“不，你不去我就不會去。”Steve的聲音變得強硬，拒絕任何勸說，“我們不去。”

太好了。Bucky望著Steve緊繃的下巴線條，脖子冒出青筋。他想自己真的又多了一樣不該留在Steve身邊的理由。只要他在Steve身邊，他就不能做自己想做的事，他就要犧牲自己。

回到娃娃屋之後，Bucky打開他的筆記本翻到最後一頁。假如上帝現在就出現在他的頭頂，命令Bucky回到九頭蛇去，那麼Bucky會立刻自殺。不管他手邊有一把槍、一把刀還是一塊菲力牛排，他會立刻殺死自己。下地獄都比在九頭蛇的日子好。但是，九頭蛇還是有教他一些東西的。比方說，要完成一項任務，要如何選擇執行的方案。列出優缺點，比較好壞，然後選出可行性高的。

他在筆記本的紙張中央畫了一條直線，在左半邊的上方寫下：為什麼Bucky應該留在Steve身邊。他開始寫下理由。

“Bucky是Steve唯一的朋友”，然後他把“唯一”劃掉。在以前大家還在布魯克林的時候，他的確是Steve唯一的朋友，其他人都盲目得看不見他的美好。但自從他去做了那個超級英雄實驗之後，狀況就改變了。Steve現在有很多朋友，而且很多人排隊等著當他的朋友。Bucky不過是他的朋友裡頭的其中一個罷了。他把這項劃掉。

“Bucky要照顧Steve”。看看Steve，當初那個一吹風就發燒，咳嗽咳得要斷氣的小個子已經不存在了。他現在身高超過六呎，體重兩百五十磅，他可以舉起一輛機車或是一台冰箱，連續跑一天一夜不休息。Steve不再需要Bucky的照顧了。他把這項也劃掉。

“Bucky要保護Steve”。Bucky想起他過去的確總是跟Steve並肩作戰，他們互相掩護，除掉對彼此的威脅，那感覺果然很好。可是，Bucky現在是無法再拿槍上戰場的人了。他沒有告訴任何人，但他自己很清楚。Steve現在的夥伴是復仇者們，他們一個個都比當初的Bucky還更有能力。Steve有他們的保護，比讓Bucky站在他的背後要安全多了。他把這項再劃掉。

“Steve喜歡吃Nana的菜”。Bucky往前翻了翻他的筆記本，覺得這件事不難處理。他把這項也劃掉。

“Bucky不想離開Steve”。但現在重要的是Steve的幸福，而不是Bucky的感覺。劃掉。

沒了。

在線條的右邊，Bucky寫下：為什麼Bucky應該離開Steve。

“Bucky會讓Steve笑不出來”，脫口秀那晚就是最好的證明。Steve的笑因為稀少而珍貴，Bucky不能再當那塊壟罩在他頭頂的烏雲了。

“Bucky會破壞Steve的人際關係”。想想這段時間，Steve為了Bucky推掉多少聚會的邀請，提早離席，取消約會，為了維護他和朋友與同事爭吵，現在連他想搬去哪裡的自由都沒有了。再明顯也不過了。

“Bucky會讓Steve悲傷”。Steve動不動就會露出很悲傷的表情，Bucky在他眼前的每一分每一秒，都在提醒Steve，他當初沒抓住他。他只要一舉起金屬手臂，Steve就會想到他在九頭蛇那裡發生的事情。

“Bucky會破壞Steve日後成家的機會”。誰會想要嫁一個帶著一百歲拖油瓶的男人？

“Bucky會奪走Steve所有的快樂”。Bucky覺得這點就足以打敗所有應該留下的理由，更何況應該留下的理由那欄裡現在是沒有理由。

該怎麼做，情況很明顯。Bucky要離開Steve，而且得在他腐蝕破壞Steve好不容易建立起的美好生活之前離開。一但有了這樣的領悟，Bucky突然覺得很平靜，腦海裡那些掙扎和吵鬧的聲音一瞬間安靜下來，他不懂為何之前沒有這麽做。他愛Steve太久了，久到讓他遍體麟傷而且血流不止。他和這種不該出現的感情拚搏對抗太久了，出於疲憊也因為心碎，他決定放手。更何況，沒了他，Steve才能真正快樂起來。

離開是唯一的選項，也是解藥。但在那之前，Bucky還需要做些安排。

待續


	3. Chapter 3

有些人，好得不像真的。像一場讓人醒來後潸然淚下的綺麗幻夢，一幅令人屏息的絕境美景。你可以欣賞，讚嘆，喜愛，但你不能觸碰，太過接近。七十六年前的Bucky對Steve來說就是這樣的人。Steve不知道自己做了什麼，能夠讓Bucky在這麼多人裡看見他，當他的朋友。當他們慢慢長大，他被詛咒般的身體開始冒出一個又一個沒完沒了的疾病之後，Bucky也不曾離開。他脫下訂製的西裝，捲起袖子，照顧Steve，幫他從慘烈的街頭敗仗裡脫身，為他花幾個小時煮玉米粥，在他發著高燒母親又不在的時候徹夜守在一旁。Bucky是Steve耀眼又溫暖的陽光，他的生命裡如果沒有Bucky那麼一切都不會一樣。

Steve第一次在一個人的夜裡想著Bucky時幾乎嚇壞了，因為他意識到自己正用一種與友情完全無關的角度去想像他的朋友。當他回過神來的時候，他發現自己想握住Bucky那雙好看的手，親吻他微微上翹的嘴唇，而Bucky會為他閉上眼睛，輕聲嘆息著他的名字。這樣的畫面令他震驚。這是不對的，無論他的朋友有多麼美好，都不該對他抱持這樣的想法。教堂的牧師說這是錯的，法律說這是錯的，儘管Steve並不這樣認為。愛就是愛，是這世上最單純的存在，無論是發生在一男一女或是兩個男人之間。但有很大的可能，Bucky不是這樣想的。這樣的感覺太危險，對他的朋友來說是一種褻瀆，甚至可能害他們倆惹上麻煩，或是更糟糕的，Bucky會因此厭惡他，離開他，所以Steve很努力在他的心全面失控之前將情感收回來。他望著Bucky就像是望著這世上最美的人，欣賞他，以好兄弟的身分愛他，僅止於此，不會再往前跨出一步。因為Bucky給予他的是高貴的友情，他能做的就是用同樣的情感回報。更何況，完美如Bucky這樣的人不可能會看上被病痛纏身，能否活過三十歲都是個問題，還因為他的脾氣而到處捲入麻煩的自己。Bucky和那些女孩約會的時候Steve看著，卻不忌妒，他知道忌妒這種感覺是屬於有資格去爭取的人，而他沒有。

Bucky看起來什麼都有了，無論是優良的外貌還是家世，良善的品行和頭腦，他一樣不缺，但Steve能感覺到有一層薄薄的面紗罩在他的頭上。當Bucky在舞池裡摟著那些對他笑得燦爛的女孩時，他很努力用那個專屬於布魯克林富家小公子的挑逗微笑回應。但那並不是真正的他。Steve不知道Bucky為何要這樣偽裝，他想要藏起來的那一面是什麼。在Steve的面前Bucky會露出發自內心的笑容，眼裡是真誠的光芒，他們無話不談又完全信任彼此，但Bucky的內心深處有一個小小的角落是連Steve也不知道的。

其實這挺公平的，因為Steve自己也有一個這樣的角落，裡頭好好藏著他對Bucky的愛。把不該有的感情收起來，守在朋友的位置，是對Bucky的尊重。那時候的Steve是這樣想的。

然後是Peggy。

Peggy對Steve來說是個特別的人。一開始的時候，她就不因為他孱弱的身體而鄙視他，或忽略他，或同情他。Steve可以公開凝視Peggy，給她微笑，甚至為她吃醋，都不會有人覺得這有什麼問題。他不用擔心自己的愛慕會不會成為對方的負擔，會不會羞辱了她，給她帶來麻煩。他們有些拘謹地保持一點距離，用眼神和笑容含蓄表達內心的感受，這對Steve來說是新奇的經驗，讓他不再弱小的心臟在新生的胸膛裡因為喜悅而狂跳。沒有哪個女孩子看上過他，她們都是Bucky好說歹說去為他找來的，還不怎麼情願，幾乎每次四人約會最後都是以Steve和Bucky兩個人自己回家收場的。可是Peggy，她那麼美麗又堅強，溫柔又勇敢，卻看著Steve。更重要的是，她看著Steve的眼神是充滿鼓勵的。

被仰慕和喜愛的感覺很好，能夠光明正大地去仰慕和喜愛另一個人的感覺更好。

但是Bucky，被Steve從九頭蛇的實驗台上救下來的Bucky很不對勁。雖然他還是一副笑笑的、什麼事也沒發生的樣子，別人也不覺得他有什麼問題，但Steve就是知道。當Bucky以為沒有人在注意他的時候會鬆懈下來，卸下努力聚積的開朗模樣，露出疲憊而且空洞的眼神，瞪視著沒有人看見的遠方，彷彿他正深陷在迷霧之中。Bucky在那些女孩面前努力扮演布魯克林富家小公子的角色，在他們面前也在努力扮演Bucky這個角色。

這很不對，讓Steve感到憂心，他問過Bucky也沒有得到答案。他們正在打仗，情況很嚴峻，自由世界在懸崖邊緣搖搖欲墜，他們每次出發都要做好有去無回的準備，戰爭也或多或少改變了每個人。Steve要煩惱的事情太多了，雖然Bucky的狀況令他不安，但他想只要快點讓戰爭結束，他們能夠回家去，一切都會好起來的。不管Bucky發生了什麼事，Steve會和他一起解決的。就算將來他可能會和Peggy發展更深入的關係，建立家庭，他和Bucky只能當一輩子最好的朋友，那也不會改變Bucky深深烙在他的靈魂和生命裡的事實。

有一次Steve被其他的咆哮突擊隊員調侃，問他準備和Peggy回家生幾個孩子。Steve一臉無奈聽他們胡言亂語，但他不能否認自己也有這樣想過，打完仗以後他會有什麼樣的生活，又是和誰一起度過。接著他就發現剛剛還站在他身邊的Bucky不見了。他到處找了找，最後在一條小河邊找到他。Bucky坐在河畔，脫下來的襪子和軍靴扔在一旁，捲起褲管把雙腳膝蓋以下都浸在河裡，有些駝背，抽著菸，抬頭望向遠方的樹梢。那時快入冬了，天氣很冷，河水冰得刺骨，他像是感覺不到一樣。Steve站得遠遠的，看著他的背影，那麼孤單，彷彿這世界那麼大，卻只剩下他一個人。

Steve多想走過去，擁抱他，逼他，甚至是求他，說出他內心真正的想法。但是他終究沒有。他只是站在那裡，看著Bucky的背影，看他把所有配給的菸抽得一根不剩，看他在河邊坐到太陽落下。然後在他轉過來看見Steve的時候給他一個微笑，若無其事地陪他走回營地。

******

Bucky原本正在好轉了。他開始會跟Steve說話，會對他笑，看著他睡覺的樣子一點一點把丟失的記憶找回來。他們的童年，共同成長的歲月，布魯克林的街頭，他的家人，這些回憶把Bucky往好的方向帶領。他端出一道又一道Nana的菜餚，就像是把過去美好的時光再重新搬回來，為他們這兩個漂流在陌生時代的過時之人砌出一個家。

Steve有一次完成任務回去，Bucky已經睡了。他躡手躡腳打開Bucky的房門，看見Bucky在那張舒適的大床上靜靜入睡，那黑暗中的身影令他安心。他回到自己的房間，站在浴缸裡，讓從頭頂淋下的熱水沖刷掉他全身的髒汙和血跡。那次的任務他破獲一個隱藏了好幾年的九頭蛇據點，除掉很多九頭蛇餘孽。對此他很滿意，又不滿意。這些年來他對九頭蛇的追殺沒有停止過，而且絕不手軟。如今九頭蛇奄奄一息，像這樣規模的九頭蛇據點已經很少了，他對此感到滿意。但在九頭蛇完完全全從這世上消失之前，這世界不會安全，Bucky也不會安全，因此他不滿意。他不會停止，不會心軟，誓言要將九頭蛇徹底鏟去。九頭蛇曾經奪走他最重要的人，摧毀他，打碎他，Steve永遠不會放棄復仇，即使Bucky已經回來了也一樣。

洗完澡後他赤身裸體站在鏡子前。有時候他對這副身體還是感覺有些陌生，儘管他已經擁有這副和過去截然不同的身體好多年了。他曾經為了一個公益活動拍了一組月曆，在那之後他收到非常多喜歡他的人來信。出於好奇他拿了幾封信來看，有些很普通，就和之前他收到那些讚揚他啟發了他們或是拯救了世界的信一樣。但有一些，瘋狂得匪夷所思。他們稱讚他的臉，他的身材，說那是上天的奇蹟和一種藝術，那些直接又粗魯的讚美令他尷尬，有些甚至讓他感到被冒犯。就像那些與任務無關的活動也讓他厭煩，那些記者和主持人並不在意這世上到處都有衝突在發生，他們問他是否已經有交往的對象和喜歡的類型。他是個士兵，他們該關注的是他做的事而不是長相身材。但此刻他站在鏡子前凝視自己的肉體，舉起手臂，看見那些優美的肌肉線條在他的身上起伏，感覺到力量在體內奔騰，虛弱而不堪一擊的身體早就是久遠的過去。

他很強壯，很健康，他看著自己的身體想著，他可以保護Bucky。如果Bucky有一天覺得太累了不想再繼續下去，他願意背著他，繼續他們在這新世界的旅程。他足夠強大可以為Bucky扛起整個世界，他足夠好可以配得上他。

或許這次他有資格去爭取。

但Steve最後還是想，就先這樣吧，這樣就很好。他們現在可以一起待在Bucky的房間裡，坐在他的床上，聽聽音樂，看電視，即使沒交談，Steve仍然感覺平靜，像是回到了家。他們一起聽他到處收集來的黑膠唱片，他們兩個都特別喜歡Connee Boswell的Look for the Silver Lining這張。就算烏雲罩頂，他們也可以尋找那從邊緣透出來的一線光明，只要他們心懷希望和喜悅。當初Barnes先生和Barnes太太在他們的結婚周年派對上在這首歌裡跳過舞，看起來優雅又幸福。所以儘管唱這首歌曲更有名的是其他歌手，Steve仍然排除萬難買到Connee Boswell的版本。他們可以聽了一遍又一遍，直到Bucky累得在他身邊躺下來，閉上眼睛。Steve會看著他的臉，湧起難以抑制的衝動，想要親吻他。但他還是沒有這麽做。

只要Bucky在他的身邊，是不是屬於他都不那麼重要。

******

檢查手臂那天之後一切就急轉直下。Bucky說是因為他想起在九頭蛇時候的事情了，但Steve後來想想，覺得應該不是如此，因為Bucky想起九頭蛇的事情之後拉大的卻是他和Steve的距離。他變得很沉默，但又沒有一開始的自我封閉。他仍然做菜，研究他的食譜，去退伍軍人協會待上一整個下午，泡在圖書館裡。他的沉默是針對Steve的。他用最少的字數去回答Steve的問話，也不再看Steve的眼睛了。

那天他提起搬到復仇者大樓的事情。雖然現在復仇者們和神盾局的人還沒有完全接納他，但是他們也知道當初Bucky做的那些事情都是身不由己。他們需要時間去調適，只要多一點相處的機會，他們會發現真正的Bucky是個很好的人。他很享受和Bucky單獨在一起的每一分每一秒，也很喜歡Bucky依賴著他的感覺，不過Bucky還是需要慢慢走出去，和其他人來往。但Bucky的反應令他震驚而且不解。Steve從來就沒想過要和Bucky分開，他認為他們會一直在一起。他是想過Bucky以後或許能夠恢復到和別人開始一段新關係，但即使這樣他們也不會分開。那根本無法想像。Bucky認為Steve會丟下他自己搬走這件事讓Steve感到刺痛。他做了什麼讓他有這樣的想法？他那麼謹慎，小心翼翼，難道Bucky感覺不出來嗎？

Steve到底做了什麼或沒做什麼，他想破頭也想不出來。他絕不能再失去Bucky了，那個用藥意外讓Steve再一次認識到他有多麼需要Bucky，看著他躺在病床上面無血色昏迷不醒的樣子令他幾乎尖叫，他要用盡全部的力氣才能控制自己不要太過衝動而牽怒其他人。他希望是自己躺在那病床上，他希望當初是自己掉出那節火車，他希望所有Bucky的痛苦都由他來承受。

他不能失去他。

******

Bucky向Steve攤牌的前一天，Steve在上完搏擊訓練的課程之後收到來自Bucky的簡訊，約他晚上在一家餐廳見面。Steve查了一下，那是一家高級的法國餐廳，以昂貴的價錢和浪漫的氣氛聞名。自從Bucky開始做飯之後，他們很少外食，外頭的食物不管再怎麼好吃都比不上Bucky的手藝和Nana的食譜。不過這是Bucky第一次主動約他到什麼地方去，Steve心想或許Bucky已經把自己的心情整理好了，準備從他的冰窖裡走出來。Steve非常期待，他很快先跑回家，Bucky不在。他洗了澡，換上最好的西裝和襯衫，經過花店的時候，他忍不住停下來，考慮要不要買一束花。這太像約會了，想一想他就沒買了。往前走沒幾步路他又退了回去，買下一束玫瑰花。

當他抵達餐廳門口時，緊張地調整自己的領帶，撫過平整的西裝外套。餐廳的工作人員帶他到一張小桌子旁，等著他的人是Duvall。

“嘿，我也才剛到。”Duvall小姐站了起來。她穿著一件紅色的緊身洋裝，將她的身材襯托得凹凸有致，在昏暗的餐廳燈光下看起來美艷動人，Peggy的身影在Steve的腦海裡飛快閃過。她看著Steve手上的玫瑰花，露出羞怯的笑容，“天啊，這是給我嗎？”

Steve四處看了看，沒有看到Bucky。他遲疑了一下之後把花交給Duvall小姐，“其實，是Bucky約我在這裡見面的。”

“可是不是你叫Jarvis發訊息給我，說我如果到紐約來的話就和你吃個飯的嗎？你還說如果我穿紅色的洋裝一定很好看。”Duvall的表情從疑惑轉為恍然大悟，“你的學生。”

“應該不是。”Steve的學生就算可以請Jarvis幫忙，也不可能去找Bucky合作。Steve拿出手機撥打Bucky的電話，關機了，打回家也沒有人接。Bucky把他和Duvall小姐一起約在這裡，很明顯是要撮合他們。Bucky在想什麼？Steve對Duvall小姐一點興趣也沒有。

餐廳的服務人員過來問他們是否要點菜了。Steve看著一臉尷尬的Duvall小姐，發現她為了今天的晚餐精心打扮。Steve要她一起坐下，然後翻開菜單。他們吃了一頓漫不經心的飯，Duvall小姐從打擊中站起來，拼命找話題，但Steve的應對只能算得體。

Steve送Duvall小姐回下榻的飯店。他們倆在飯店門口看著彼此，絞盡腦汁要想出讓這個場面不那麼窘迫難看的話。然後Duvall小姐開口了，“如果我說我對你沒有興趣，那就是騙人的。”

換做其他人，對於Duvall小姐這樣一位優秀又漂亮的女性的告白一定會感到受寵若驚。但Steve想要的只有一個人，那個人不是她。“我很榮幸，但是我──”

“──心裡有別人了，我懂。”Duvall小姐打斷他，“是Barnes中士吧。”

Steve沒有回答。

“那天在餐廳，看到你為了他急忙趕回去的樣子，我就知道了。”Duvall小姐輕笑一聲。“如果你的學生們之前不知道，相信經過那一次他們也知道了。”

“我很抱歉。”

“沒什麼好抱歉的。你愛上了一個人，那個人不是我，我可以接受的，我是大人了。”Duvall小姐捏了捏Steve的玫瑰花，“至少我說出來了，那你呢？你打算說嗎？如果今天這個......”她胡亂比了一個手勢，“是他策畫的，那麼他似乎有不小的誤會。”

Duvall說得對。Steve在和她道別之後立刻回家，他很不安，想要馬上見到Bucky。Bucky疏遠Steve，以為Steve會和他分開生活，還撮合他和Duvall。他在計畫什麼嗎？

當他回家時，公寓裡黑漆漆的，Steve的心跳差點停止，他以為Bucky走了。然後他聞到從陽台傳來的菸味。他走向陽台，發現Bucky坐在地上，靠著牆壁，一邊抽菸一邊望向夜空。他們的公寓在二十樓，但這在紐約來說仍太矮，光害也令這座城市失去星光。之前他們倆常常坐在陽台，抽菸，喝瓶冰涼的啤酒，分享一塊Bucky親手做的胡桃派，享受夜晚的微風。如今Bucky坐在黑暗裡，聽到Steve打開陽台的落地窗走出來也沒有看向Steve。

“Bucky，為什麼這麽做？”

“一個男人就該找個好女人共度一生，建立一個家。”Bucky輕聲說。Steve記得那是Nana說過的話。Nana那時候很熱衷於幫Steve找女朋友，她打聽了他們街區每個年紀和他們差不多的女孩，然後想辦法介紹給Steve。她總是叨唸著要Steve去找個女孩約會，但事實上那些女孩根本看不上他。Nana當時熱心到讓Steve覺得困擾的地步，Steve也想不通為什麼她那麼關心他的感情生活。

Steve的確想和某人建立一個家，那個人現在就坐在陽台的陰影裡。“我跟Duvall之間沒什麼的。”

“坐下來，陪我一下。”

Steve坐到他的身邊，雙手擺在屈起的膝蓋上，注意到放在地上的煙灰缸已經塞滿了菸蒂。他拿起一旁的菸盒，倒出一根菸來。當初是Kenny教Bucky抽菸的，Barnes先生知道以後也沒說什麼，因為當時Bucky已經成年了，而抽菸在他們那時候根本是再正常不過的事了，不像現在要是在別人面前點菸可能會招來白眼。Steve當時的身體狀況不允許他抽菸，但打仗的時候人人都會抽，他也會為了融入而抽一根。他現在抽菸是想讓Bucky覺得他和他是同一邊的，不要把他推出去。

Steve在Bucky幫他點菸的時候輕輕扶著他的手。在他還沒有抓住的時候Bucky已經把手縮回去。

“Bucky，我跟Duvall之間真的沒什麼，別胡思亂想。”Steve再次強調。他吸了一口菸，發現自己討厭那種刮擦著氣管的辛辣味道，很快再吐出來，把菸捻熄在菸灰缸裡。

“我有事情要告訴你。”Bucky對著天空說，“不過不是現在，明天一早再說。”

Steve的腦海裡有個聲音，強烈而堅定，要他現在就把心裡的感覺都告訴Bucky，否則他會後悔。那個Bucky第一次做玉米麵包的早晨，Steve也聽過那個聲音。Bucky曾經是他只能默默放在心裡想念的人，但在經歷過那麼多荒謬的事情之後，Steve開始覺得，他不該再蹉跎下去。他不知道下一秒命運會對他們有什麼安排。Peggy是他心裡永遠的遺憾，但錯過就是錯過了，沒有再來一次的可能，更何況在幾年前Peggy就已經帶著精彩的一生永歸主懷。現在是Bucky在這裡，他們繞了好大一圈，終於又來到彼此的身邊。上帝讓他們以這樣特殊而迂迴的方式同時活了下來，一定有祂的原因。他不想再平白浪費一個七十年了。他有一種感覺，只要他說出來，Bucky的反應不會像他害怕的那樣，覺得噁心或是罪惡。這些日子的相處下來他能感覺到他們之間和當年相比是有所改變的，Bucky比以前依賴他，無論在精神上或是物質上，各方面都是。Steve不是要藉此把Bucky綑綁在身邊，但他知道有什麼在他們之間發生。

“Bucky，我也有事情要告訴你。”

“明天再說吧。”Bucky的聲音很輕，飄在黑暗之中。Steve只能看著他的側臉，還有香菸的火星在一閃一暗，看不到他有什麼表情。他想起當年那個午後的小河邊，自己有多麼想走到他的身邊去。如今他就坐在他的身旁，近到能感覺他身上散發出來的熱氣，只要一伸手就能抱住他，但他仍然無法走進他的內心。

“去睡吧，我還有事情要忙。”Bucky把菸捻熄之後和Steve一起站起來。

“你還要忙什麼？”

“玉米粥要多燉幾個小時才好吃。法國吐司我從今天早上就在泡蛋汁，要翻個面再泡，洋蔥湯的洋蔥也得炒很久才會焦糖化。”

“可以明天早上再弄吧？你要準備一整晚嗎？”

“對。”

一整晚煮菜的事情，Bucky之前沒有做過。Steve雖然懷疑，但Bucky堅持Steve要去睡覺。在Steve轉身要進屋時，Bucky突然從背後擁抱了他。Bucky的臉靠在Steve的肩膀上，用手圈住他，抱得很緊，就好像他一鬆手就會溺死。Steve幾乎無法呼吸，不是為了對方力氣太大，而是因為能夠這樣和Bucky緊貼在一起是他之前連想都不敢想的。但Bucky在他反應過來之前就放開他了。

Bucky沉默走進廚房，穿上他的圍裙，彷彿剛剛什麼事都沒發生。Steve跟上去，看著他一臉嚴肅地準備食材，不想解釋剛剛的行為，也沒有要跟他說話的意思，只好回到自己的房間去。Bucky抱了他，雖然很短暫，但他抱了他。這代表什麼？他擁抱了他，這該讓Steve感到欣喜若狂才對，但是不安的感覺卻一絲一絲爬進他的心上，鑽進他的骨頭裡。Bucky到底在計畫什麼？他到底在想什麼？

Steve一整晚都沒有睡。他在房間裡來回踱步，躺在床上翻來覆去。從廚房傳來Bucky活動的聲響，食物的香味從門縫飄了進來。他很努力撐到天空亮了才起來去漱洗，把自己整理好，去面對Bucky，去把自己埋在心裡幾十年的話都說出來。

他進到廚房的時候Bucky已經把圍裙脫下來了，長桌子上擺滿了一堆食物，都是Steve愛吃的，Bucky好像把Nana食譜的菜都煮過一遍一樣。他見到Steve，沒有笑也沒有繃著臉，而是平靜無波，這反而讓Steve更加不安。這一桌子的菜像是舉辦宴會，只有在特殊的情況才會舉辦宴會。

“早，你要先去運動嗎？”Bucky打了招呼之後在桌邊坐下。

“不了，今天不運動。”Steve跟著坐下之後勉強自己擠出笑臉，提高音量假裝自己很高興，“天啊，怎麼這麽香？一定很好吃。你忙了一晚累了吧？吃完早餐去睡個覺，我來洗碗。”

Bucky靜靜笑了笑，拿了一塊玉米麵包幫Steve抹上奶油，再遞給他，然後又幫他倒了咖啡。咖啡是Steve喜歡的而不是Bucky愛喝的那款豆子。

“謝謝你。”Steve看了一眼窗外。今天天氣很好，陽光燦爛，是個美麗的日子，深秋的風帶著冷意但卻舒爽宜人，是散步的好時機。“今天天氣很好，這一桌東西我們一定吃不完的，下午包一些去野餐好嗎？你想去植物園逛逛嗎？”

“我做了一條手工培根，是蜂蜜芥末蒜味的，怕你吃不完所以冰在冷凍庫裡，可以放三個月，要吃的時候切片去煎就好了，比外面買的好吃。”Bucky突然冒出一串莫名其妙的話，然後幫Steve裝了一大盤乳酪炒蛋，再盛一碗奶油海鮮玉米粥給他。

“兩個人吃，怎麼會吃不完？”Steve看著仍在把更多的菜夾好端到他面前的Bucky，“Bucky......”

“還有蜜胡桃，我放在密封罐裡了，兩個禮拜之內要吃掉。不過我想你一個晚上就能吃完吧，你喜歡吃這個。”

Steve放在一旁桌上的手機發出一聲清脆的鈴聲之後又安靜下來，代表他有任務了。Steve和Bucky同時看向手機，“你不接嗎？”Bucky問。

“你剛剛說的那些話是什麼意思？你在......你在交代什麼？”

“記得盆栽每天都要澆水，如果要出任務，請個人來幫你，不然它們會枯死的。”

手機又響了第二次。“你到底在說什麼？我出任務的話你可以幫我澆水的，盆栽都是你在照顧的啊。”Steve拿著咖啡杯的手在抖，他控制不住。

“以後可能沒有辦法了。”Bucky對Steve露出一個悲傷的笑容，“我愛你，Steve，一直都是，所以我要走了，你要好好照顧你自己。”

Steve的腦袋一片空白，Bucky突然朝他扔出這樣的話讓他一時之間失去所有思考的能力。他愛我，Steve聽見這句他以為這輩子不可能聽到的話，但他說他要走了？

Bucky閉上眼睛做了一個大大的深呼吸，“我終於說出來了，我終於可以呼吸了，你知道我被這句話壓到無法喘息有多久了嗎？你根本無法想像。”

“你愛我？”

“是的，久到我都不記得有多長的歲月裡我都被這種感情折磨著。我終於說出來了。”

Steve發現自己在笑，“我的天啊，Bucky，我真不敢相信。”

Bucky看著Steve，他的表情既受傷又痛苦，“你不用覺得有壓力，我會離開的，不會讓你覺得不舒服的。”

“離開？不！不不，Bucky，你難道不知道嗎？我也是愛你的。”Steve伸出手想握著Bucky，Bucky閃開了。“這對我來說是天大的好消息！你不需要離開！”

Bucky看著Steve，“我不需要你的同情，我也不會因為你為了拖延而說的謊話就留下來。”

Steve的手機響了第三次，那聲音在Steve耳裡從來沒有這麽刺耳過。“我不是在同情你！我也沒有說謊！我愛你，從我們還在布魯克林的時候就愛你了！”

“你愛的是Carter。”

Steve無法否認。他當然愛Peggy，但當初他們兩人那才剛萌芽就被冰雪斬斷的青澀戀情此刻應該是永恆的美麗回憶，被哀悼、懷念，和現在的他和Bucky不應該有關係的。“那已經是──”

“──你一輩子的遺憾，我知道。”Bucky給他一個可以說是憐憫的眼神，“你現在有機會可以彌補。”

Steve站了起來，Bucky的話毫無邏輯而且讓Steve膽戰心驚，“彌補？我不懂你到底在說什麼？這一切到底跟Peggy有什麼關係？”

Natasha無聲無息出現在廚房門口，她來來回回看著他們，“隊長，你一直沒有接電話我有點擔心就上來看看，一切都沒事吧？”

Steve和Bucky瞪著彼此，最後Steve後退一步，“等我回來，我們再好好談談，好嗎？”

“去拯救世界吧。”Bucky說。

“等我回來我們再談，Bucky，等我回來，你要等我回來。”

Bucky沒有再說話。他坐在那張灑滿金黃色陽光的餐桌旁，Steve望著他，他看起來那麼美，和當年Steve第一次因為他的微笑而悸動的時刻一模一樣，卻那麼遙不可及。

等到兩個禮拜以後Steve回家，就發現Bucky已經走了。

******

Steve衝進退伍軍人協會的時候，坐在櫃檯的女孩Kathy立刻緊張地站起來，“他在裡面，Sam正想辦法拖住他。”Kathy小聲說。

Steve來到進行團體分享的房間外。他把手放在門把上，先深呼吸，讓自己冷靜下來，但他無法控制狂跳不已的心臟。他站了一會才轉動門把，打開門，看見Bucky正在聽Sam講話，他們的身邊圍了幾個人。

“等一下等一下，我有點搞不清楚。”Sam裝出一副我什麼都不懂我很笨請教教我的樣子，“如果我沒有把雞腿綁緊放在雞肚子上，雞肉就會變得很乾？可是我媽從來沒有在綁雞腿的。”

“沒有綁緊的話，就塞些東西在裡面，Nana都會塞些檸檬和洋蔥。溫度也要盡可能地調高，鹽多灑一點。”Bucky回答。

“不會吧，Sam你要負責我們的感恩節烤雞嗎？”那個叫Joy卻脾氣暴躁的人此刻看起來心情也不錯，用他那隻完好的手推了推Sam，“拜託你住手，難得舉辦一次感恩節派對不想毀在你的手上。”

“我們可以各自帶些食物和點心來，我的Anna做的炸雞和炸秋葵很好吃。”人如其名，那個高大的Big John笑著說。

其他人也在七嘴八舌討論要帶什麼食物過來參加派對。最後Bucky說，“我可以幫忙做烤雞。”

“上次你做的那個太妃奶油天使蛋糕，還能再做一個嗎？”失去兩隻手的是Carl，一臉期待看著Bucky。

“可以。”

Steve只進過團體分享一次，沒有發言，每次來接送Bucky也只是蜻蜓點水待一下，他沒有看過Bucky和其他人相處的樣子。但此刻的Bucky放鬆而自然，和其他人交談，雖然話不多，卻和在神盾局裡的時候那種抑鬱陰沉的樣子相去甚遠。就連和Steve在一起的時候他看起來也沒有那麼自在。

先是Sam看到Steve站在門口，明顯鬆了一口氣的樣子，然後Bucky也看到他了。Bucky的臉上出現一個微笑。看到Bucky的笑讓Steve一直因為恐懼而揪緊的心放鬆了下來。沒事的，Bucky怎麼可能離開他？不會的。那些不見的衣服一定是拿去洗了，鑰匙放在家裡忘了拿也是很正常的。Steve也回給他一個大大的笑容，是的，Bucky沒有離開，他不會離開的，他不能離開。Steve無法再失去他一次。沒事的，他不停告訴自己，一切都會沒事的。

Bucky先開口，“Steve，你終於回來了，這次去得很久。”

Steve笑著走向他。他猜自己的笑容很難看，因為圍在Bucky身邊的人都往後站了一步，大家的臉色都很怪異，只有Bucky用笑容迎接他。Bucky才是唯一重要的，Steve要來帶他回家，等他們回家，他們可以好好談一談，Steve要讓他知道，他沒有說謊，他一直都愛他。然後他們就可以開始一段幸福快樂的生活。那不容易，但他一定會做到的。

“對不起，Bucky，我真的很抱歉。”Steve來到Bucky的面前，用他最溫柔的聲音小聲說，“讓你等那麼久我真的很抱歉，我盡量趕回來了，不要生我的氣好嗎？我真的很抱歉。”

“我沒有生氣，我只是需要跟你談談。上次你走得太匆忙了。”

想到上次，Steve就像是被利刃刺了一下。Sam把大家推向門外，“我們都出去吧，給他們一點呃......私人空間。”

“不不不，你們不需要離開，別讓我們打斷你們。”Steve阻止他們，然後他不顧其他人訝異的眼光，牽起Bucky的手，“我跟Bucky回家再說。Bucky，我們先回家去，我好餓，今天一整天都沒有吃飯，你能......你能幫我做個三明治嗎？然後我們再談，你想談多久都可以，我們先回家再說好不好？”

Bucky的笑容不見了。他看著Steve，很努力在放低姿態，甚至裝出可憐兮兮的模樣，就為了讓Bucky跟他回家去。Steve不在意自己在別人眼裡看起來是什麼樣子的，他只要Bucky回家。Bucky一臉為難，把手從Steve的手心抽出來，“Steve，我不會跟你回去的。可是你要記得吃東西好嗎？就算是超級士兵，你也要吃東西，我不希望你的健康受到影響。”

Steve發出扭曲又破碎的笑聲，“你一定是在開玩笑的！你會跟我回去的只是在捉弄我對不對？”Steve緊緊抓住他的肩膀，感覺到Bucky的金屬手臂在衣服下明顯的形狀，“不管我做了什麼讓你生氣，我跟你道歉，我很抱歉，我很抱歉！請你，請你不要再開這種玩笑！我......我不該對你大聲的，對不起，對不起，我們回去，好嗎？”

Bucky往後站了一步，Steve聽見他手臂上的葉片在移動，他讓Bucky感到威脅。“Steve，你知道我想要什麼嗎？我想要你快樂。你沒有做錯什麼，不需要向我道歉，你做的已經夠多了。”

“你想要我快樂？所以要離開我？這一點道理也沒有！”Steve沒辦法控制自己不要大吼。

“你每次看到我的時候都想到什麼？”Bucky舉起他的左手，“你看到這個都想到什麼？想到我掉下火車，想到我在九頭蛇裡發生的事，想到這條手臂做過的事。然後你就會責怪你自己。你在贖罪，你很內疚，我感覺得出來。我不能讓你再繼續這樣下去了。你值得更好的生活，你現在擁有的一切，都是你應得的，你不該為了我每天都過著痛苦的日子。所以Steve，你看不出來我在做什麼嗎？我在讓你自由。”

“自由？”Steve的胸膛因為疼痛而快速起伏。Bucky的每一個字都像一陣巨石雨落在他的身上，壓垮他。

“我讓你自由，Steve，你解脫了。”Bucky的眼睛紅了，但他卻笑了，“我都想好了。如果我就這樣消失，你一定會到處去找我。可是如果你知道我在那裡好好活著，這樣你就不用太擔心了，就不用繼續自責了。你不用每天看到我都想起不好的回憶，你可以繼續你的生活。你可以去愛一個很棒的女人，彌補你和Carter沒有結果的遺憾。你不覺得Duvall有點像Carter嗎？我和Jarvis一起分析過了，她是最適合你的女人，你會有一個家的，會很快樂的。你可以繼續往前進而不是一直泡在悲慘的情緒裡。”

“你認為你離開了我就會快樂起來嗎？我會因為你走了就可以找個Peggy的替身，就可以安安心心過我自己的幸福日子嗎？你是這樣看我的嗎？”

“我覺得我帶給你的，都是不好的感覺。”Bucky往Steve靠近一點，他表現得像是努力要和Steve講道理而Steve都在無理取鬧的樣子。“你會內疚，自責，你想要彌補我，你想到曾經發生在我身上的事就很痛苦，對吧？”

“我的確會對你產生這些感覺，我承認。但我看著你的時候我感覺到更多的是愛，你感覺不到嗎？”

Bucky咬著嘴唇低下頭，選擇看向一旁而不是看著Steve，“我覺得，那只是一種朋友、兄弟的感情，還有責任感。這麼多年了，我一個人默默愛著你，除了上帝沒有人知道，我向祂祈禱過無數次，希望祂幫助我不再愛你或是讓你愛上我，但從來就沒有發生過，所以我知道上帝不會對我太好的。你給我的那個房間，你......你想要你的朋友回來，那個美好的Bucky，但我不是，我做不到。我願意為你做任何事但我真的沒辦法讓他回來。你很有責任感，你不會丟下朋友，接著就會把自己的人生搞得一團亂。我不能讓這種事情發生，我只會妨礙你而已。”

“只是朋友？兄弟？責任感？”Steve從來不曾覺得如此受到傷害，他的聲音在顫抖。他的感情被否認，被扭曲，他不知道這該是誰的錯。

“是的。你對我只是朋友而已，還有回報過去在布魯克林我們曾經一起經歷過的時光。一定是這樣的。”Bucky點點頭，“你愛的是Carter，我幫你找了一個，雖然不是本人，但她也很好，很優秀，你們會幸福的。”

“不。”

“你一開始會無法接受，可是，時間是最好的良藥，Sam是這樣說的。等我找到住的地方我會讓你知道的，我不會離開紐約，布魯克林是我的家，我好不容易回來就不想再走了。我不會失蹤的，你可以放心。”

Steve搖搖頭，他所能說的還是只有一個字，“不。”

Bucky扯出一個非常可悲的笑容，拙劣地模仿當年那個無憂無慮的布魯克林小王子，“拜託，我是什麼人啊，如果在九頭蛇那群惡魔的手裡我都活下來了，自己一個人生活又算得了什麼，你對我就這麼沒有信心嗎？”

“別走，我求你。”Steve漫長的人生裡沒有求過任何人，即使當年他又窮又病也不曾對誰開口過，但現在絕望讓他管不了這麼多，尊嚴和面子他可以不要。他是人人讚美佩服美國隊長，他可以拯救世界，解除世界級的危機，拯救無數人，可是他現在卻留不住這一個人，然後眼睜睜看著自己的世界崩塌毀壞。

“我是為了你好，Steve，你以後會理解的。”Bucky走到一旁翻跟著他一起失蹤的那個背包，拿出一疊紙，“Nana的食譜都在這裡，我印了一份。把這個交給你的女孩，現代的女人我不懂，聽說現在很多女人也不會做飯的。可是她如果真的愛你會為你下廚的，就像我當初為了你去學做菜一樣。所以你要去找到這個女孩，好好照顧你自己，好嗎？”

“不。”

“你會理解的。”Bucky猶豫了一下，然後伸手拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“記得要按時吃飯。”

“不行！”Steve大吼。

有個高大的身影站到Bucky身邊，是Big John，“隊長，我想你還是先回去吧，我們會照顧他的。”

******

“他是在一個月以前開始找工作的。”Sam的聲音悶悶的，他沒想到會看見今天的場面，也沒想到Steve會像現在這樣變成一灘爛泥，就好像有人抽走他所有的力氣和靈魂。“他說在家太無聊了，所以想找事情做。工作很好，可以建立一個人的成就感，提升他的自我認知和價值，所以我很鼓勵他這樣做。他說不要告訴你，因為不想讓你擔心，我本來想反正我會知道他找什麼工作，我會幫他，到時候再告訴你就好了。他不願意到神盾局去，這可以理解，他沒辦法再拿槍了。”

坐在沙發上把臉埋在雙手裡的Steve抬起頭來，“什麼意思？”

“他沒辦法再做那些事了。所以我們想幫他找點其他的工作，可是那很難。他......他的學歷來自八十年前而如今已經不存在的高中，他除了當一個士兵以外沒有其他的工作經驗。我的意思是，黑水公司會花高薪聘請他，但他就是不想再做這樣的事了你懂嗎。”

Steve仔細想了想，他不記得Bucky除了打仗以外還做過什麼工作。當年他的確是跟著Barnes先生學過一點船運的事情，但那已經是很久以前的事了。當年的他什麼都不需要做，他是養尊處優的富家小公子，怎麼可能去做一般人的工作？

“其實這也不是少見的事情。”Sam接過Pepper幫他倒的水。Pepper也拿了一杯水要給Steve，Steve搖搖手拒絕了。“很多人都是高中畢業一到可以服役的年齡就入伍了，他們除了打仗以外什麼事都沒做過，所以他們退伍以後要找工作也不容易，不然就是要再深造。如果在戰爭裡受了傷要找工作就更難了。Joy就是這樣，他們的人生還沒來得及開始就完全改變了。”

戰爭就是如此，他揮動銳利沾滿死者鮮血的鐮刀，然後將活下來的人劈得支離破碎。他們永遠都不會再和沒踏上戰場之前的自己一樣了，戰爭留下的毒素在他們的血液裡流淌，在他們的人生裡流竄，而且沒有治療的方法。

“Bucky現在住在哪裡？”Steve問。他的聲音沙啞像吞了一把沙子，房間裡的每個人都嚇了一跳。

“先借住在Big John的家裡。Big John的家就在布魯克林，所以他願意去。Big John說Bucky這一個月都到圖書館去用公共電腦上網找房子，可是當初你們老家的區域，現在房價已經貴得嚇人了，他的一點補助款租不起的。”

“他寧願去睡在別人的沙發上也不想跟我住在一起。”Steve閉上眼睛，他的胸口疼得像是有個火爐塞在裡頭燒個不停。“Tony，我可以問Jarvis幾個問題嗎？”

“當然。”原本被Pepper強迫閉嘴不准說話的Tony現在醒了過來。“好了Jarvis快點從實招來，你到底都跟Barnes在偷偷摸摸計畫什麼？”

“我們幫Rogers隊長找女朋友。”憑空冒出來的螢幕上顯示了好幾個女性的照片和資料，Steve打起精神仔細一看，這些女人全是平常和Steve有來往接觸的人。有其他的神盾局探員，有Steve常去買咖啡的咖啡廳店員，連他的學生和Natasha都有，當然也有Duvall。

“我們針對這些女性的生長背景、學經歷、嗜好、長相、個性、政黨傾向和宗教信仰，進行分析和評估，我們推論出Duvall小姐是最適合Rogers隊長的人。”

Steve無法想像，深愛著Steve的Bucky是用什麼樣的心情和Jarvis一起進行這些分析的。“Jarvis，感情是不能用數字去分析的。”

“感情會變，數字不會。”Jarvis彬彬有禮地堅持。

“我可沒這樣教他。”Tony澄清，Pepper用手肘撞了他一下之後把一杯咖啡塞到他的手上。

“你應該告訴我的，Jarvis。”

“Barnes中士已經是個自由人了。他在法律上是無罪的，Coulson先生也已經解除他的警報和監視。”Jarvis的聲音不知為何聽起來有點惱怒，“他可以做他想做的事情而不需要向任何人報告，他要求我保密，需要我的幫忙。”Jarvis頓了一下，“他說我是他的朋友，朋友會互相幫助。”

Tony把咖啡放下，“好了Jarvis，你是青春期到了所以開始叛逆了嗎還是怎麼樣？我要把你禁足，一個月，你只能待在大樓裡，不准順著網路線到外面亂跑。”

“不，別懲罰他。”Steve抬頭看了看四周，“Jarvis在Bucky需要幫助的時候幫助他，我應該謝謝他才對。儘管他是在幫他離開我，但我寧可Bucky在需要幫助的時候不是孤單一人的。”

Steve懷疑是否曾經有人因為心痛而死。如果有的話，或許就是他現在感受到的這股劇烈疼痛。

******

Sam說Steve現在太過激動，最好先不要跟Bucky接觸，等到他們都冷靜下來之後再好好談談。Steve沒有別的選擇，因為現在的他根本無法思考和分析眼前的狀況。他可以控制自己不去接觸Bucky，卻無法停止想他，這種錐心刺骨的思念才是讓人最無法忍受的。

他調查了一下Big John這個人。勞工階級出身，擔任一家小學的校車司機已經二十年，妻子Anna是飯店的房務人員。獨子Tim早在Bucky出現之前就已經戰死在阿富汗，從那之後，他就很投入在退伍軍人權益的爭取上。他並不富裕，偶爾喝點酒，不抽菸，鄰里間的評價都說他是熱心的人，而可憐的小Tim是個優秀孝順的青年，他的死毀了Big John和Anna。他沒有前科，但曾被逮捕過一次。在一次反戰派的示威中，有個傢伙當著他的面說那些軍人都是殺人兇手，他衝上去和對方打了一架，所以被逮進監獄裡。最後在退伍軍人協會和司機工會的幫助之下他和對方和解，也沒有上法院。

看起來他是個普普通通的老實人，Bucky住在他那裡應該沒有問題。

Steve到那個街區去繞過一圈，那裡的治安問題讓人擔憂。不過這是Bucky，該擔憂的應該是那些瞎了眼敢找他麻煩的小混混才對。

退伍軍人協會的對面有家咖啡廳，那裡成了Steve埋伏的好地方。他會在團體分享時間開始的前半個小時到那裡去，坐在柱子旁邊的位置，點杯咖啡，開始盯著退伍軍人協會旁的街角。Bucky有時候會自己來，有時候會和Big John一起，Steve猜他們是搭地鐵來的。Bucky繞過街角，一直到走進退伍軍人協會，大約需要三十秒。然後Steve會在那裡等上一個小時，有時候是一個半小時，最久的時候他曾等了四個小時，Bucky才從那扇門又走出來。有時候他會自己離開，有時候他會和Big John一起。有時候他會和一起去參加團體分享的退伍軍人們站在門口聊幾句，這樣Steve就可以多看他幾分鐘。如果沒有，那麼他就會看到Bucky逐漸離去的身影，轉過街角，也需要三十秒。

Steve會在那裡等上幾個小時，就只為了看Bucky一分鐘。他想知道他好不好，有沒有按時吃飯，睡得著嗎？頭還痛嗎？手臂有問題嗎？Bucky不再去復仇者大樓檢查手臂了，連醫生也不去看，他告訴Sam治療沒有用而且還要多花錢。

Steve曾有一股衝動，他要衝過去，打暈Bucky，把他拖回家。可是Jarvis說的沒錯，Bucky是個自由人了，他意識清醒頭腦清楚，這是他做的決定，Steve應該要尊重。儘管他的決定是不要和Steve在一起。

有一次，Bucky站在協會門口，和其他的退伍軍人閒聊。Steve看見那些離開的人，跟他打招呼，拍拍他的手臂。Steve看到他們就這樣拍在他的金屬手臂上，彷彿那隻手是完好的血肉之軀。他想到自己除非幫Bucky做保養，幫他熱敷按摩，他根本不敢碰Bucky那隻手臂。他知道自己太過小心，深怕刺痛Bucky的傷口。但他看見那些退伍軍人對待他的模樣，他想或許自己根本不該這樣對他。他這樣的態度，彷彿時時刻刻在提醒Bucky，之前他做過的事受過的苦。那個他自以為精心布置的房間，難道不是在明顯而刺眼地告訴Bucky，他曾經失去的有多麼多嗎？

Bucky說他帶給Steve的那些感覺，Steve覺得他說的都沒錯。他永遠都不會停止對Bucky感到抱歉、感到不捨，他也永遠不會停止自責和難過，但是，Bucky也帶給他好多好多其他的感覺。只要Bucky在他的身邊，他就覺得自己的世界亮了起來。他感到滿足、平靜、一股想要為之戰鬥的生命力，還有，沒錯，Bucky最強調的，快樂。只要Bucky在Steve的身邊，就能讓他感到快樂。只要想到他一回到家就能看見Bucky，他就感到快樂。那種快樂獨一無二，是他對Bucky各種複雜的情感混合在一起的，只有Bucky能夠給予他。只有Bucky。

Steve終於知道愛和關懷也會傷人，他想自己或許在不自覺間就傷害了Bucky。他現在只希望還能有機會去挽救，他們需要彼此，他們才是彼此的救贖，最終的歸屬。

Steve不會放棄的。當年他出名的就是不服輸的脾氣，現在他也不會停止讓他一生的摯愛重新回到他的生命裡。無論那將付出什麼樣的代價。

-待續-


	4. Chapter 4

那天早上，Steve和Natasha離開之後，Bucky開始最後一次幫這間公寓打掃整理。Bucky準備了一晚的早餐Steve什麼都沒吃，他只好全裝進保鮮盒裡塞進冰箱。擦窗子、掃地、吸地毯、洗衣服，幫盆栽擦葉子澆水，給金魚缸換水倒飼料，這些事情都是他和Steve住在一起的時候才學會做的。Steve原本不希望讓他動手的，想請個清潔公司的人來負責打掃，但Bucky不願意。他想為Steve做點什麼，他想讓Steve知道自己還是有用的，不如他想的那樣脆弱無力。他不像他能保護世界，激勵人心，他是某種需要被隱瞞和遺忘的爭議，但至少他能維持Steve公寓的和平，拯救那些盆栽和金魚的性命。但這些事以後也要交給別人來做了。

到了晚上，他最後一次睡在娃娃屋裡，突然覺得有點捨不得了。畢竟他也在這裡住了好一段日子，他和Steve在這裡共度好多寧靜的時刻。鬼魂再一次出現，和他一起看Steve收藏的老照片。那些是Steve向史密森學院要來翻拍的，大多都是當初他們在軍營裡讓那些隨軍記者拍下的合影，有一兩張是出自Bucky的爸爸。Bucky想起他爸爸過去很愛拍照，像得到新玩具的小男孩一樣，有空就扛著相機和閃光燈，拉著家裡每一個人坐在那裡給他擺姿勢拍照，然後再謹慎小心地洗出來，獻寶似的分給大家看。Bucky記得爸爸當初拍了很多，但Steve手上只有兩張，都是Steve和Bucky兩個一臉嚴肅，坐在沙發上，動也不敢動，望向遠方的滑稽樣。

Bucky看著那張照片。裡頭的他們很年輕，那麼小，什麼煩惱都沒有，坐在沙發上兩隻腳還晃在空中碰不到地，還不懂什麼是愛和掙扎，滿腦子只想著等一下要怎麼溜進球場或是要吃什麼口味的冰棒。他把手劃過那兩個小孩，曾經的他們，然後把其中一張收起來，他要把這最單純的時刻帶走。

“我不覺得你這樣做有什麼用，Steve會很傷心的。”鬼魂看起來有些焦急。

“他會恢復的。”Bucky說，然而他不是很確定。他把那張Look for the Silver Lining也帶走了，他也看到那隱藏在烏雲後的銀線，那一絲希望，希望有一天撥雲見日的期待，那就是他離開Steve。烏雲走了，Steve的世界就會雨過天晴。

他真正需要的東西不多，最後只背著一個登山背包就夠了。當他下樓時，大樓的門房一如往常地向他打招呼後幫他開門。他說，“晚點見了，Barnes先生。”

Bucky只向他點點頭。

他走在路上。人很多，車也很多，大家都在匆匆忙忙趕往某個地方，除了Bucky，因為他根本無處可去。他和一群陌生人塞在地鐵車廂裡，擁擠又悶熱，人們撞在一起，面無表情而且漠不關心。Bucky突然很想轉身回到Steve的公寓去，那裡安全，熟悉，而且有Steve。但他又勉勵自己不能這樣軟弱。我可以的，Bucky不斷告訴自己，不管怎麼樣一定要為Steve堅持下去。

當他到了退伍軍人協會的時候，Sam並沒有注意到他的大背包，而是跟他閒扯協會要舉辦感恩節派對的事情。不是每個人都有家人可以一起度過，很多協會裡的老兵們就是彼此的家人。Bucky等到Sam終於說完了之後才請他幫忙找房子的事。

“找房子？”Sam一頭霧水，“誰要找房子？”

“我。”Bucky說。

“你們要搬家了？為什麼？”

“不是我們，是我。”Bucky強調，“我這一個月一直在找，但布魯克林區的房租都太貴了。我不要求多好的地方，有水有電就好了。”

Sam瞪著他好像他剛剛長出兩個頭來一樣，然後他注意到Bucky的背包。他忍住驚訝盡量維持冷靜，“你和隊長吵架了？”

“沒有。”

“他知道你這麼做嗎？”

“等他回來就會知道。”

Sam深吸一口氣。“天啊，你這一個月一直在找工作。”

“我的補助金可以撐一陣子，但也撐不了多久。”

Sam想了想，“不管你們發生了什麼事，等隊長回來再說好嗎？就這樣跑出來，他會擔心的。而且你有地方可以去嗎？你還在找房子的話就是沒有吧。”

“我找到一個晚上二十塊錢的地方可以先住。”

Sam抓著他，“不然先去住我家？別去住廉價旅社，一個晚上二十塊大概不會是多好的地方。”

Bucky早就想過Sam會提議去住他家，但Sam跟Steve還有復仇者們都太親近，他需要一個離Steve遠一點，又不會讓他荒廢自己的生活去找Bucky的地方。

“如果可以的話，我想回布魯克林。”

Sam又勸了他很多，要他和隊長好好談談。Bucky沒有不願意談，一切等Steve回來他會和他好好說的。他在那間破舊的旅社睡了一晚，和十幾個人擠在一個房間裡，躺在一張窄窄的小床上，空氣潮濕，充斥著一群人悶在一起的汗臭味和體味。但他躺在小床上，一點也不覺得自己委屈。在九頭蛇的日子裡使他成為一個適應力很強的人，不管是Steve的豪華大床或是有跳蚤的小床都沒有關係，因為沒有哪個地方會比九頭蛇基地還要更糟的了。

他記得自己剛被Steve找到，被政府關進監獄之後，那段時間，他還沒有想起自己是誰，腦子還是一片混亂，但他第一次可以好好睡一覺。雖然他得被關在那些鐵柵欄後，能看到外面的景色就是從窗子看出去一小塊四四方方的天空，但是他有床可以睡，比九頭蛇基地裡冰冷的牢籠地板或是冷凍艙要好多了。他也有真正的食物可以吃，儘管那些食物稱不上可口，甚至分不出那是什麼東西，但也比營養劑好。他每天都能睡飽，可以在超過十個荷槍實彈的軍人重裝戒護之下在操場散步一小時。更重要的是，每天都有熱水澡可以洗，不會有人拿水管用冷水噴他。他已經不記得自己有多久沒有洗過熱水澡了，每次洗澡，他都在蓮蓬頭下站著不動，讓那些熱水沖刷著他，直到皮膚都發紅發痛了他才關掉，然後期待明天洗澡時間的到來。

坐牢真是太好了，Bucky記得自己當時躺在牢房裡的小床上時真是心滿意足。

但Steve不這樣想。監禁期間，他基本上每天都會來看Bucky，Bucky注意到其他人對他的態度，有禮而且帶著尊敬。他當時沒有想起Steve是誰，但他不反對Steve來看他。到最後，他甚至很期待他的到來。因為這麽多年來，只有Steve看著他的眼神是溫暖而不捨的。Steve每次來的時候都會對他說一些祕密審判的事情，他和Coulson處理的進度。Bucky其實不太在意國家要怎麼處置他，半夜拖出去處決他都不害怕。他沒有非要活下去不可的動力，也沒有痛苦到想死。他甚至不知道自己為什麼要存在。

有一次Steve來探望他，看著他的午餐，原本進來的時候他還微笑著，但他看見Bucky在吃的東西之後臉都垮了下來。“他們給你吃這個？”

“挺好的，怎麼了嗎？”坐在床上的Bucky看了一眼盤子上淋了肉汁的馬鈴薯泥，硬麵包和蔬菜湯，還有一塊煎得太硬的豬排。Steve要是覺得這樣很差的話他真該看看九頭蛇給他準備的“食物”

Steve皺著眉頭，蹲在Bucky面前，他看起來很痛苦，好像快哭了一樣。“Buck，我會想辦法盡快讓你出去的，好嗎。檢察官說他會提個認罪協議，讓你坐幾年牢意思意思一下就出來了，將來萬一事情曝光才好有個交待。但我不會同意的，因為是九頭蛇讓你變成這個樣子，他們要關的話應該是關九頭蛇才對，有罪的是九頭蛇。”Steve把手貼在Bucky的臉頰上，他應該閃開的，他又不認識他，但他沒有閃開。“你要有耐心，相信我好嗎？我一定會趕快把你弄出這裡的。”

看著Steve的樣子，像是有人拿把刀插在他的胸口。Bucky突然感覺被需要，被關懷，他不是一個該消失的汙點，對眼前這個人來說，他該被捧在掌心好好呵護。他沒有過這樣的感覺，就算曾經體驗過他也不記得。但看著Steve這樣，他把原本要吐出來的那句“這裡挺好的我不想走”硬生生吞了回去，對Steve點點頭，“我相信你。”

Steve離開之後他都是一個人獨處的，看守他的人不能跟他說話。但他沒關係，自己一個人很好，不會有人把他按在那張可恨的椅子上對他做各種實驗和測試，不會有人來對他說一堆他聽不懂的道理，不會有人對他冷嘲熱諷。他喜歡這樣安安靜靜的感覺。有一天晚上睡覺的時候，他聽見刻意放輕的腳步聲走來，還有鑰匙掛在腰間左右擺盪的聲音。那個人停在他的牢門外，Bucky能感覺到他濃重的呼吸。他想或許是政府已經懶得在法律程序上跟Steve囉嗦，給他一顆暗夜中的子彈簡單多了。他並不反對這樣的結局，事實上，他平靜接受。他閉上眼睛睡覺，等著自己再次睜開眼睛時會看見天堂或是地獄。結果都沒有，他第二天早上睜開眼睛，看到的是Steve的臉。牢門打開的聲音他甚至沒有聽見。

“早安，Bucky。”Steve坐在他的床沿，對他微笑，“今天我一整天都沒事，陪陪你好嗎？”

Bucky坐起來，想到自己剛起床還沒刷牙，頭髮一定也亂七八糟的，突然覺得有些窘迫。他伸手押了押自己的頭髮，“我沒記錯的話我是在坐牢，還可以有人陪的嗎？”

“我申請過了，沒有問題，他們願意通融。”

Steve陪Bucky吃了早餐。早餐變好吃了，事實上，接下來的每一餐都變好了。之後Steve還陪Bucky在操場散步，然後Steve坐在牢門外，唸書給Bucky聽，他說這是他當年喜歡的小說。儘管Bucky沒有印象，但他很喜歡聽Steve唸書的聲音。就好像Steve一直在召喚他來到他的身邊一樣。

過沒多久，Bucky就獲得赦免，離開那個監獄，來到Steve的身邊。但現在，他又要離開了。

******

Bucky第二天到退伍軍人協會去的時候，發現大家都在看著他。Sam和Big John來到他的面前，“Bucky，你先不用擔心住的事情了，Big John願意幫忙。”

Big John點點頭，“我家在布魯克林，只是離河岸遠了一點。”

“不會打擾你和Anna嗎？”

“我們有空房間。”Big John咧開嘴，笑容苦澀而扭曲。

“怎麼？你終於被趕出來了嗎？”Joy晃過來，輕輕踢了一下Bucky放在腳邊的背包，“我早就告訴過你，他們都一樣。一起在戰場上出生入死又怎樣，現在發達了誰要養著一個殘廢──”

“──他們不一樣！Steve和你的長官不一樣！是我自己要走的！Steve現在有的一切都是他應得的！不管你和你的長官發生了什麼事，他和Steve都不一樣！”Bucky不記得自己上次對著一個人大吼是什麼時候，大概是Steve闖進九頭蛇的基地裡去救他，而他吼Steve沒有他就不會走那次。他也不知道自己是怎麼了，Joy平常也會這樣諷刺幾句，但這次，他無法忍受有人覺得Steve不好。Steve沒有做錯什麼，他做得很多了。“是我自己要走的，是我不好，你不要再說Steve的壞話了。”

Joy愣了一下，然後他冷笑，“你真蠢。”

“夠了。”Big John把兩人隔開，然後他對Bucky說，“跟我回去吧。”

Big John在布魯克林的小公寓在一棟看起來頗有歷史的紅磚樓裡，他們一起爬上樓梯，在Big John要開門之前Bucky拉住了他。

“我不是好人，我做過很多不好的事情，你確定要讓我進你的家嗎？”Bucky看著對方有皺紋鋪在額頭上的臉，“我殺過很多不該殺的人。”

“戰爭不就是這樣。”Big John聳聳肩，“進來吧。”

Big John的家不大，傢俱和公寓本身都顯示出它的陳舊，但整理得非常乾淨，每個窗檯都擺滿了有著盛開花朵的盆栽。櫥櫃上有許多照片，展示這一家人的歷史和記憶。一個嬌小的黑人女性穿著圍裙從廚房跑出來。

“他來了嗎？”她問Big John，然後她看到Bucky了，露出一個被嚇了一跳但開心的笑容，“天啊，真的是你。”

Big John把他們介紹給彼此，“Anna，這是Barnes中士。Bucky，這是我的妻子Anna。”

“請叫我Bucky就好了。”面對她的熱情Bucky有些遲疑，但朝她伸出手。Anna靦腆地和Bucky握了一下手，“我真不敢相信你要來我家住了。”

Bucky想不透自己為何如此受到她的歡迎，“只是暫時的，我找到地方就搬出去，不會打擾你們很久的。”

“別擔心，想住多久就住多久。”她拉著Bucky的衣袖，“我帶你去看你的房間。”

Anna和Big John帶他到了一個同樣乾淨整齊的房間，裡頭有一扇大窗戶，一張單人床和桌子，還有衣櫃。一個非常普通的房間，卻是Bucky暫時的棲身之所。

“我換過新床單和棉被還有枕頭套了。”Anna用熱切的眼神看著他。

晚餐豐盛得讓Bucky意外。Anna不停端出一道又一道餐點，小餐桌被擠得滿滿的。Bucky看著兩夫妻，不停往他的盤子盛上更多的食物，他有點受寵若驚，不知道自己為何被這樣對待。

“你們真的太好，願意收留我，還有這些。”Bucky比了比桌上的佳餚，“但我不能這樣平白接受你們的照顧。”

Big John點點頭，“我懂，所以我想你可以付我們房租。”

“沒問題。”

“三十塊美金。”

“一個晚上？”

“一個月，你想要的話也可以每天付我一塊錢。還有附早餐和晚餐，中午你就要自己想辦法了，我們也要工作。”

“一個月三十塊美金？附早餐和晚餐？我──”

Big John舉起手阻止了他，“法律沒有規定房東一定要收多少錢吧？房租是我訂的，我就想收一個月三十塊美金附早餐和晚餐。”

Bucky感到一陣溫暖，“好吧，我會盡快找到工作和房子的。”

“試試我的餡餅？”Anna往他的盤子又夾了一個餡餅，他的盤子現在被食物徹底佔領了。

晚餐後，Bucky站在他暫時的房間裡，發現桌子上有幾個相框。相框裡的照片主角都是一個年輕的黑人男子，有他的獨照，有他和一群人的合照，他在每張照片裡開懷大笑著，看起來很像年輕許多的Big John。牆上貼著洋基隊的海報，球員的照片，一些獎狀，球隊奪冠的錦旗，咆哮突擊隊漫畫的海報。這是一個典型的男孩子的房間，Bucky突然領悟到這個房間曾經屬於在戰場上犧牲性命的Tim。

Anna敲門之後進來，手上拿了一壺水。“你有需要什麼嗎？千萬不要客氣，一定要告訴我們。”

Bucky開始覺得或許自己不該睡在這個房間。並不是因為這個房間屬於一個已經不在人世的人，而是這裡或許是Big John和Anna的聖殿，就像Steve的娃娃屋一樣。“我想我或許不該住在這裡。”

Anna順著他的目光看到那一桌子的照片，然後她走到桌前，拿起其中一張Tim的獨照微笑凝視著。“我想Timmy不會介意讓咆哮突擊隊的隊員睡在這裡的，他小時候很喜歡你們的漫畫，你們是他的英雄，他想要和你們一樣去保衛國家。我的祖父，他的曾祖父，總是在跟他說美國隊長和咆哮突擊隊的故事。”

想到Timmy從此沒有辦法再回家，Bucky不知道是否該為此向Anna道歉。但Anna只是把照片放回桌上，然後把水壺放在靠近床頭的小櫃子上，“別想太多，好好住下來，Timmy會很高興的。”Anna給Bucky一個重新振作起來之後堆積出的微笑。

******

Bucky每天都到退伍軍人協會去找工作機會，但他的運氣不太好。這是個被資訊主宰的世界，每個人都會在社會上用各種方式留下痕跡，但Bucky的足跡已經中斷將近八十年。他沒有完整的履歷，身分特殊，和二十一世紀的新時代無法連接。從某個方面來說，他也是有名氣的，而且比常站在大眾面前的Steve更加神秘，會讓人想一探究竟。坐在桌子後的人對他和Steve的八卦新聞──為什麼你會想要出來找工作？你和隊長之間發生什麼問題嗎？──更有興趣。他好像做什麼都不合適，那些好奇又探詢的眼光，背後的竊竊私語，都令他卻步。他很努力要開始新生活，因為只有他自己想辦法獨立，Steve才不會因為他的出走而緊張兮兮。他決定要堅強起來，要撐下去，要為了Steve而努力。同時他也戰戰兢兢地等Steve回來，才能和他說清楚。他已經告訴Steve自己對他漫長而無望的愛了，還有什麼比那個更難的呢？

但事情發展完全超過Bucky的想像。他不期待Steve會馬上接受，但他沒想到Steve會那麼激動。他本來還覺得現在的Steve比過去更沉穩冷靜，而Bucky的理由是鐵一般的事實，Steve無法反駁。他選擇不要走得太遠，和Jarvis一起為Steve分析篩選出適合他的女性，甚至把Nana的食譜都印了一份之後，親自寫上註解，提醒Steve未來的伴侶他的喜好和口味。他能做的都做了，也把這麽做的理由說給Steve聽了，結果Steve完全不理會，近乎歇斯底里地拒絕聽進Bucky的每一句話。如果他願意冷靜下來想一想，就會知道Bucky是對的，但是他非常情緒化，困惑而且憤怒。

原來這才是最難的地方。那天晚上他沒有出去吃飯，而是窩在Timmy的房間裡，沒有開燈，讓黑暗包圍自己，只有街燈昏黃的光透過百葉窗的縫隙鑽了進來。過去將近一百年的時光裡，他碰過許多傷心的時刻，但他從來就不屈服在眼淚之下。可是現在，他只能讓眼淚潰堤而無力忍耐。Steve心痛欲絕甚至是驚慌失措的樣子讓Bucky像是被生鏽的斧頭一下下劈開，即使九頭蛇帶給他的折磨都比不上這極度強烈的痛苦。Steve的表情，他那麼害怕失去Bucky，卑微地懇求他留下，而Bucky還是狠下心來把Steve一腳踢下山，只為了他好。這讓Bucky痛恨起自己來，因為他又一次傷害了Steve。只是這次不是用他的金屬手臂，而是他的決絕與毫不留情。

但他沒有回頭路，為了Steve好，他一定要這麽做。為了Steve，他一次又一次告訴自己，為了Steve。Steve會沒事的，他堅不可摧，Bucky不可以成為他的汙點。

第二天早上，Big John敲門進來。他看著Bucky因為哭泣和整夜未眠而憔悴不堪的臉，然後拉了桌子前的木椅坐了下來。

“我和Anna在Timmy剛死的那段時間，簡直就不像活著一樣。Anna每天都窩在房間裡哭，我坐在客廳的沙發上，什麼都感覺不到也不在乎。我只想著我的兒子，我那麼好，那麼勇敢優秀，每次從學校放假回來都會幫我洗車保養車子，和他媽媽一起下廚，幫她按摩的兒子，再也不會回來了。他是被裝在運屍袋裡被載回來的，他們甚至不讓我們看他最後一眼，因為他的車子是開到地雷上爆炸的，所以他的身體……”Big John停了下來，看著窗外，深呼吸之後才繼續說，“我們把他的房間維持得和他離開前一模一樣，一枝鉛筆、亂七八糟的衣櫃、那些書，床單和棉被，我們都不敢動，好像有一天他還是會回來一樣。有一天Anna的哥哥帶著他的孩子們來，把我們從房間裡拖出來，把那些衣服都從衣櫃裡挖出來捐出去，還開始打掃那個已經滿是灰塵的房間。一開始我跟Anna氣瘋了，可是他們強迫我們一定要面對現實，一定要繼續過我們的日子，因為Timmy不會希望看到我們和他一起死去的。最後我們抱在一起痛哭，然後接受現實，去接受治療，我們和他的朋友們一起辦了一個紀念會，跟他說再見。我的兒子是那麼好的人，他留給我們的都是很好的回憶，我們決定要帶著那些回憶繼續走下去，因為那也是他會希望的。那花了我們很長一段時間。”

“我想我留下的，不會是很好的東西。我並不是一直被冰在高山上，我落到九頭蛇的手裡，被洗腦做了很多骯髒的事。”Bucky從他窩著的角落坐起來，“我帶給Steve的都是很不好的影響，我就是不想再繼續造成對他的傷害才這麽做的。如果我在，他永遠都不會好起來。”

“我們之前有想過你不是被冰在高山上那麼簡單，但我不會去批判，因為我不是你，我不知道你到底經歷過什麼，而戰爭裡對或錯的界線很模糊，而且你還被洗腦了。”Big John瞪著Bucky，“但你不能因為這樣就認為，自己帶給隊長的只有壞的影響。相信我，你回來了對他來說是天大的好事，他表現出來的樣子，只是他在經歷悲傷的過程。你受傷了，他也是。你很努力在恢復，他也還在掙扎。他也受傷了，他的痛苦不少於你，我知道，因為我經歷過，我知道那是什麼感覺。如果我的Timmy也回來了，我不知道我是不是會表現得和隊長一樣好或者更糟。無論你覺得他做錯什麼，他都不是有心的，他也還在悲傷，他從來沒有好起來過，他需要你的幫忙，你也需要他。”

Bucky嘆氣，他無法思考，各種思緒複雜地糾結在一起，“我不知道，我真的不知道。”

“你說他不愛你，我覺得你在自欺欺人。我有一次看到他來接你，他幫你戴安全帽，把扣鎖扣好。”Big John做了一個扣上的動作，“他的眼神和動作，誰都看得出來你對他而言代表了什麼。你不能否定這一點，不能那麼自以為是地判定那是愧疚和贖罪，那對他不公平。”

過了許久Bucky才開口，“我只希望他快樂。我什麼都不需要，我只要他快樂。”

“那麼你不覺得你太武斷又輕率了嗎？就這樣擅自判定他的感情而不聽聽他說什麼。”Big John雙手交握，像在祈禱又像在懇求，“他也受傷了，你有多痛他就有多痛，除非你們一起面對，否則你們都不會好起來的。就......給他也給你自己一個機會吧，原諒他，也原諒你自己，好嗎？”

Bucky只能點點頭。他可以原諒Steve，他從來就不怪他，但他不確定該怎麼做才能原諒自己。

******

Bucky和新世界是那麼格格不入，但他也不是完全被甩在後面的。在九頭蛇裡他其實學了很多東西，各種武器的使用、機具操作、電腦技能。他是身懷絕技而且多才多藝的戰爭機器，但在普通人的社會裡好像用不太上，畢竟沒什麼普通工作是需要駕駛戰鬥機或是違法駭入別人的電腦帳號的。但他還是努力融入，追上別人的腳步，觀察然後模擬一般人在社會上的互動和反應。除了持續找工作和房子，他先在建築工地找到一個臨時的打工。他的金屬手臂有超乎常人的力氣，讓他搬那些材料輕而易舉。而且這個工作不太需要漂亮完整的學經歷，你只要抬得動那些東西就好了。但除了活下去，他也想要找出自己到底可以在這個社會上擁有什麼樣的一席之地，他不幸的人生會為他帶來何種存在意義。

而Steve仍然是他最掛念的。Sam說他們應該暫時不要聯絡，讓雙方冷靜下來。Bucky認為自己很冷靜，但他不確定Steve到底怎麼樣。直到他發現Steve守在退伍軍人協會對面的咖啡廳。他裝作若無其事地進到協會去，然後躲在有窗簾的窗子後，偷偷看著他。Steve盯著協會的門口，等待著，桌上的咖啡從來沒有端起來喝過，而等待似乎沒有止盡。其他人也跟他一起擠在窗子後偷偷看著隊長偷偷看著協會。他們不只在戰場上掩護彼此，回到現實中就像是另一個戰場，只不過他們不是和敵人戰鬥而是和生活拚搏，他們也會互相掩護。那天目睹Steve和Bucky爭執的人都守口如瓶，沒有流言蜚語傳出來過。這讓Bucky放心很多，因為他原本有些擔心出現醜聞會影響到Steve的名譽。他從沒想過自己會怎麼樣。

“或許我們該讓他進來。”Kathy說。她站在椅子上拿著望遠鏡從氣窗看出去，“每次團體分享時間他都會坐在那裡，太可憐了。”

“或許該出去的是這傢伙。”蹲在一旁的Joy踢了踢Bucky的腳跟，“你以為你是誰啊，他說他愛誰，你憑什麼否定啊。”

Sam站在擠在窗前的一群人後面，“我們乾脆把團體分享時間改成看偷窺時間好了。”

“閉嘴，Sam，你不懂啦。”Carl整個身體壓在Joy身上，再加上其他好奇的路過民眾，現在窗邊的偷窺者已經越來越多了。

“他上次在這裡待了四個小時，緊盯著這裡不放，四個小時。”Kathy擦擦眼角的眼淚，“如果是我就飛奔到他的懷裡去了。”

“妳偷偷對他流口水很久了，我們知道。把望遠鏡給我。”Joy說。

“那不是真的。Bucky，我一點也沒有幻想跟他約會還有躺在他厚實的胸口上會是什麼感覺。”

“以後團體分享時間取消，專門聊八卦好了，你們對這個有興趣多了。”

“閉嘴，Sam。”

“去找他，跟他回家。”Carl用他的義肢推了推Bucky，“我不知道你到底在猶豫什麼。”

他們都想幫忙，Bucky心想，但他們不會懂Bucky做出這樣的決定而且徹底執行有多麼困難。有好幾次他都想拉開門，穿過馬路，來到Steve的面前，告訴他我們回家吧，然後把一切都放下，去享受他從小就朝思暮想的情感，做一次自私的人。但他不能這樣做，這是為了Steve好，他必須割捨，必須對自己殘酷才能讓Steve從他製造的破壞中站起來。儘管對Steve的思念無時無刻折磨著他，啃食他的內心，但他必須忍耐。

那天深夜，Bucky被敲門聲吵醒。睡眼惺忪的Big John告訴他Steve打電話來要找他。而且說他聽起來像是喝醉了的樣子。

“那不可能，他喝不醉的。”Bucky說，Big John只是聳聳肩然後把電話交給他。

“嘿Buck，Bucky，Bucky，還記、記得有一次我們溜進你爸的書房，偷、偷喝他的威士忌的事情嗎？”Steve的聲音從話筒裡傳來，有些零碎又有點口齒不清，“我一喝就、就吐了，一直咳咳咳咳咳咳個不停，害你被你爸爸罵了。還記得嗎？我......我是Steve啊，我、我、我是你......”

Bucky很驚訝，“Steve，你喝醉了嗎？”

“我早該猜到的，Bucky，我們過去從來不談論Peggy的事。我不說你也不問，我早該知道的，Buck，我早該......”

“Steve。”

“Buck，我、你知道、知道那......天啊我那麼愛──”一聲匡噹的聲音之後電話那頭就沒聲音了，斷線的嘟嘟聲取代Steve的醉言醉語。

Bucky把電話還給Big John，裹著睡袍的Anna一臉擔憂站在一旁。“我想我得去看看他，他喝不醉的，但他聽起來醉得很厲害。”

“開我的車去。”Big John出去拿車鑰匙給他。

Bucky在深夜無人的街道上一路狂飆，到Steve家的樓下時，門房為他開了門，跟他打招呼，彷彿沒有發現他已經搬出去兩個多月了一樣。Bucky想Steve會不會遭遇到什麼危險，出門時到廚房挑了一把切肉刀藏在袖子裡。Steve的門沒有上鎖，Bucky輕巧無聲地進去。結果只有Steve歪著坐在沙發上，他的手機孤零零掉在地上。Bucky四處檢查一遍，公寓裡沒有其他人。他把切肉刀放下之後才去看Steve。那麼久沒見到Steve了，如今Steve就在眼前，讓他的雙眼和胸口刺痛。他用力眨眨眼。

Steve看到他的第一時間沒有反應，彷彿他的眼睛和精神無法聚焦，然後他慢慢看清扶著他的人是誰了。“Bucky，Bucky，你回來了。”他把手放在Bucky臉上，用拇指摩娑他的臉頰，過去Steve常常這樣做。那動作太過親密，讓Bucky想逃開，因為如果不逃開他一定會沉迷在Steve溫柔的碰觸裡，然後他所有的堅持都會被粉碎。

“Steve，你喝了什麼？工業用酒精嗎？”Bucky想去幫Steve倒杯水，但Steve拉住他，緊緊箝著他的手腕。

“我說想喝醉一次，Clint幫我弄來的。”Steve指了指桌上一個玻璃瓶，裡頭透明的液體所剩不多，“別走，Bucky，別走。”

Bucky拿起玻璃瓶來聞了聞，馬上被嗆得咳了出來。“他給你喝這什麼鬼東西。Steve，我扶你進去休息。”

“別走，Bucky。”Steve看起來比聽起來清醒，“我求求你。”

“先去睡覺了好嗎？Steve？聽話。”Bucky把Steve攙扶起來，Steve整個人的重量都壓在他的身上。Bucky把他帶往他的房間。

“不不不，不是那裡。”Steve拖著他進入了娃娃屋。“我現在住這裡。”

Steve摔在娃娃屋的大床上，然後移動身子到另一邊去，“Bucky習慣睡那一邊，我要把那邊留給他。”

Bucky幫他脫掉鞋襪，然後他看見鬼魂一臉心疼趴在Steve的床邊，恨不得能夠擁抱他的樣子。他望著Bucky的表情很不滿，漂亮的大眼睛不停落下眼淚，他指責Bucky，“我早就告訴過你了，我早就說過他會很傷心的。”

“我必須這麽做。”Bucky輕聲說。Steve突然抓住他，讓他跌坐在床上，然後Steve靠在他的大腿上，緊緊抱住他。“別走，Bucky，別走，別走。”

Bucky任由他抱著，然後他慢慢伸出完好的那隻手，小心翼翼覆在Steve的頭上。他輕輕移動自己的手，輕撫Steve頭髮和臉頰。Steve徹底崩潰的樣子讓Bucky心碎，他只能把Steve擁得更緊，卻不能騙他自己會留下來。

Steve終於慢慢睡著了。Bucky擁抱著他，直到外頭的天空開始出現灰白的顏色。他把Steve放到床上去，幫他蓋好被子。Steve一早起來一定會因為宿醉而頭痛，他得為他準備點什麼。他走進廚房，幫咖啡機設定時間煮咖啡，然後打開冰箱門，發現裡面除了兩瓶水和幾瓶很突兀的調味料，一包剩菜，其他什麼都沒有。Bucky打開垃圾桶的蓋子，裡面滿是外帶的餐盒。盆栽要死不活的，金魚缸空了，報紙一份份疊在角落，連翻都沒有翻過。屋子不算髒，但處處顯露出主人對這裡的漠不關心。客廳的桌上除了兩堆任務相關的資料，還有一張相片，放在木頭相框裡。照片裡咆哮突擊隊時期的Steve和Bucky對著彼此微笑。

Bucky拿著相框坐了下來。他很震驚，因為事情和他預計的完全不一樣。他以為Steve會鬱悶一個禮拜就振作起來，因為他從來就不是軟弱或鑽牛角尖的人。他相信Steve理性的那一面會抬頭並主導他的想法，然後他就會知道Bucky這樣做是正確的，他會慢慢接受的。可是他並沒有，他沒有開始新的生活，沒有去約會，沒有過得神采奕奕。最近他出現在媒體上的時候，臉繃得像石塊，完全不笑而且嚴肅異常。Bucky想讓Steve快樂，但他看起來像是要散了一樣。

Bucky開始思考自己當初做的決定到底對不對。

******

透過Carl的介紹，Bucky找到一個在便利商店值大夜班的工作。老闆不問東問西的，只問他什麼時候可以上班。Bucky到了那裡之後才發現為什麼，那個地方連計程車司機都不願意載客過去。紐約看起來光鮮亮麗，連曾經治安敗壞聞名的布魯克林現在也有一區成了時髦的藝術家聚集地和觀光區，但陰影仍然以它特有的方式存在並且運作著。

Bucky的工作很輕鬆，而且老闆不要求他要微笑或有禮貌，薪水也不少，讓他有機會存錢。客人拿東西來結帳，他收錢找錢，進貨搬貨，整理貨架，清潔打掃。通常忙過大約一個小時之後就沒事了，他可以看書和報紙，到外頭去抽根菸，或者就只是一個人靜一靜。他也會研究Nana的食譜，這些日子他很常和Anna一起下廚，Anna對他的手藝讚不絕口。她有一次問Bucky有沒有想過靠他的廚藝來謀生，Bucky一開始學做菜的時候根本沒有這個念頭，但現在，他想或許這也是一個選項。他知道便利商店的工作並不是他終身的志業，他也不會一輩子窩在Big John的家，從一個庇護所跑到另一個庇護所並不是獨立。現在他不會挑，有什麼他就做什麼，他不抱怨。˙

那附近應該有個地下賭場或是拳擊場，所以半夜常會有穿著黑道風格光鮮亮麗的人上門。他們買很多酒和香菸，而且幾乎每個人都會買張彩券，畢竟賭徒性格的人有機會就要賭一把，即使只是來買杯可樂。Bucky每隔幾天就會聽到遠方傳來爭吵或槍聲，或是警車呼嘯而過的警笛聲。他的門口有幾個年輕的黑人小夥子在做生意，至於做什麼生意，Bucky不清楚也不想知道。他上班的第三天就碰到搶劫，但那個搶匪在Bucky用金屬手臂把他的小手槍捏成一團廢鐵之後就跑了。

的確不是很寧靜的地區，但Bucky不覺得有什麼問題。跟他曾經交手過的人相比，外面那些人等於是毛茸茸的可愛動物。

Steve突然到訪的時候，Bucky正在整理貨架上的餅乾。Steve看著他，露出一個平靜的微笑，“嗨。”

“嗨。”

Steve指了指外面。“有個小子蹲在那裡，問我想不想來點好貨。”

“那是Jeff，他在指揮交通。”Bucky笑了笑，“你需要這個或是那個，他就告訴你要去哪裡找。”

“我懂了。”

Bucky突然想到，“你沒有騎車來吧？”

“我搭計程車到五條街外再走過來的，計程車不願進來這裡。”Steve說，“Sam說這裡不管開飛機還是太空船來，停在外面沒三分鐘就會被偷。”

“是啊。”

他們看著彼此，Bucky先低下了頭，不過先開口的是Steve。“上次我想喝醉，是當年你從火車上掉下去的時候，我連麻痺自己都沒有辦法，只能清清楚楚地去感受那種痛。”Bucky看到Steve對著自己苦笑，“這次我終於成功了，感覺也沒有更好，但讓我想了很多。”

“你想了什麼？”

“我......沒有考慮到你的感受，我以為那樣對你最好，那個房間......我很抱歉。”

“別這麼說。”

“你想搬出去，我可以理解，你太容易被我影響情緒了，對你來說壓力大概也很大。”Steve停下來看著Bucky，然後輕笑一聲。“我不會再強迫你搬回來了。你是自由的，你想去哪裡，都可以去。但如果你需要幫忙，我還是希望你可以告訴我。”

Steve看起來並不激動，他應該是完全理解Bucky的理由才來這裡的。Steve放棄他了，Bucky感覺鬆了一口氣，又有點失落。他應該高興才對，Steve終於照他所希望的，不再糾纏在過去了，但他為何感覺到有些悶悶的。“我現在這樣很好。”

“是啊，看得出來，雖然我無法想像你做......”Steve看了看四周，“普通人的工作。但我知道你很努力，有一個新的開始了，這樣很好。”

Bucky點點頭。

“既然如此，我想說，我們是不是也可以重新開始？”Steve把手插進口袋又抽出來，似乎有點緊張，“把以前那些亂七八糟的部分都忘了吧？這是新世紀了，我們都是和過去不一樣的人了，我們可以重新開始嗎？重新認識彼此？”

Bucky原本就不打算和Steve徹底切斷所有的關係。他仍然愛他，但現在他可以更昇華他們的感情。他感覺到自己現在看著Steve的時候，不再感到那種求而不得椎心刺骨的痛楚了，那個部分他已經經歷過而且走過來了。過去的他就像附屬在Steve的人生裡一樣，什麼都以他為主繞著他轉，從他做為考量任何事的出發點。但現在，他知道Steve會好好的，這樣他也希望自己有個新的開始，可以放心去追求屬於他自己的人生。

“那就讓我們有個新的開始吧。”

Steve的臉上出現一個真心開朗的笑容，“那麼，請你給我一個意見吧？我想要重新出發，一個新的開始，就像我們一樣，對吧？我想要一個人，但這個人，跟我有點距離，而且不太了解我真正的感覺，我該怎麼辦呢？”

“是Duvall小姐？”

Steve搖搖頭，“不是，她不在白宮工作了，聽說她回德州了，我們沒有聯絡了。不是她。”

Steve這麼快就找到一個心儀的對象，這讓Bucky有點驚訝，但也不是難以想像的事情。仰慕Steve的人太多了，只要他願意敞開心胸，一定很容易找到適合的對象。他努力掃開無可避免酸楚的情緒，打起精神，當一個好朋友，“那她也對你有意思嗎？”

“有，但我們有點誤會。”

“如果她也喜歡你，真的是你認定的那個人，別放棄她，不管她跟你的距離有多遠，都要跟隨她，讓她瞭解你，知道你的真心。”

“好好追求？”

“是啊。我可以教你幾招，雖然現代的女性對我來說有點陌生。”

“好吧，我知道了，我會聽你的。”Steve微笑，想了想之後，“我想追求你並不容易，但我會努力的。”

Steve仍然在微笑，Bucky看了他好一會才明白他在說什麼，“你說......”

“我們剛剛說好的，過去那些不愉快全忘了的，重新開始，對吧？我以前那麼蠢，我想得太多又想得不夠。所以我們要重新開始，Buck，你就是我認定的那個人，我不會放棄你的。”

Bucky說不出話來。

Steve靠近他，靠得那麼近，Bucky可以聞到他身上清爽熟悉的沐浴乳味道，屬於Steve的味道，那讓他的心怦怦跳。Steve看著他，臉上有不可動搖的決心，Bucky看著他幾乎不能呼吸。“Bucky，你不願意回到我的身邊，沒有關係，我來到你的身邊，我永遠不會停止追求你的。”

這和Bucky預想的完全不一樣，也和Jarvis分析的不一樣。Steve的反應，沒有一件符合當初Bucky的預期。此刻的他無法動彈，連抬起一根手指頭都沒有辦法。

“Jarvis說感情會變，數字不會。他錯了，我不會變的，我的感情不會。我很抱歉讓你等了那麼久。”Steve給Bucky一個他無法拒絕的微笑，“不管你走得多遠，我都會跟隨你的。”

待續


	5. Chapter 5

Steve在一陣尖銳的頭疼中醒來，看了一眼時鐘，已經是中午了。讓酒精駕馭自己的腦袋和理性的部分對他來說是新鮮的體驗，在成為超級士兵之前他很少喝酒或淺嚐即止，成為超級士兵之後他無法喝醉。當年他親眼見到Bucky掉下萬丈深淵後，坐在幾乎成為廢墟的小酒館裡，喝光一整瓶在轟炸中幸免於難的純麥威士忌，他仍然清醒，一點一滴的絕望、悲傷、不可置信都清清楚楚地流竄於他的全身。那感覺就像是在沒有麻醉的情況之下接受手術，眼睜睜看著自己被刀鋒劃開。Steve後來在四處追殺九頭蛇時，都能感覺那火一般熱辣的痛楚化做冰冷的仇恨，驅使他踏破一個又一個九頭蛇的基地。他完全能理解當初Achilles為了Patroclus之死向特洛伊人展開無情的復仇是什麼感覺。

昨晚，在Clint拿來宛如化學藥劑般的烈酒協助之下，Steve終於成功喝醉了，但沒有因此麻痺他再次失去Bucky的痛苦。他一次又一次回想Bucky在退伍軍人協會裡對他說的話，他那明明快要哭了又硬是擠出笑容的扭曲表情。他自己記得的、他們相處過的每一分每一秒，Bucky的每一句話每一個表情每一個眼神都被他抽出來分析檢視。那些不情不願的四人約會，Nana過度熱心介紹給他的女孩，每個他和Peggy還有Bucky共同存在的場面，Bucky坐在河邊抽菸，把雙腿泡進河水裡。Bucky在下著大雪的午後抱裹在厚毛巾裡的玉米粥跑到他家來。他對自己發怒，為什麼沒有早點發現，盲目又愚鈍得可怕。他應該要感到痛苦沒錯，這是給他的懲罰。

不過他後來做了一個夢，夢見Bucky回來了。他夢見自己緊緊抱住Bucky，懇求他，要他別走。夢裡的Bucky就和他上次看到時候一樣，美麗，哀傷，憂心忡忡。Bucky輕輕撫摸著Steve的頭髮，默默掉眼淚。即使是夢，他的眼淚落在Steve的臉上時那令人心痛的感覺仍然真實得嚇人。

Steve勉強自己爬起來，拖著腳步走進浴室裡，把淋浴間的熱水溫度開到最大之後站了進去。熱水帶走他的一身酒氣和宿醉，卻帶不走他醒來之後發現Bucky仍然不在他身邊的失落感。他換好衣服走到廚房，咖啡和食物的香氣交織瀰漫在空氣裡。桌上有兩盤用蓋子蓋好的食物，冰箱是滿的，都是新鮮的蔬果魚肉而非超市包裝好的。Steve沒有作夢，Bucky確實來過。他為他準備早餐，為他流眼淚。

他仍然愛著Steve。

正當Steve拿起咖啡壺的時候Sam來了。“Bucky連絡我要我來看看你，說你醉得一蹋糊塗。不過你現在看起來還好。”Sam進門後隨Steve走進廚房，掀開盤子上的蓋子，“你自己弄的？”

“是Bucky，他昨晚來照顧我。”Steve拿了兩副刀叉，也幫Sam倒了咖啡。

“我要說，我能理解Bucky這麽做的原因。”Sam接過刀叉卻沒有動，“畢竟你太沉溺了在悲傷的情境裡了。你看著他，就想到以前的Bucky。我建議你不要弄那個房間，你說這樣對他會有好處，但我想真正需要那個房間的人其實還是你。”

“當初你失去Riley，你是怎麼做的？我知道你沒有這樣，”Steve彈指一下，“就忘了他。”

“我沒有忘記Riley，一天都沒有，但我接受他已經不在的事實，然後我就開始沒有他的新人生。”Sam看起來很冷靜，但Steve知道Riley對他的影響一直延伸到現在。Sam凝視著被刺眼的陽光照亮的窗外，“你以為我沒有一看到什麼他碰過的東西就想起他嗎？或是不斷回想那次任務我做錯了什麼或是沒做什麼？你經歷過的我也經歷過，每個人都是這樣的。人生就是會發生這種事，當你以為一帆風順的時候就會掉下一顆大石頭把一切砸得粉碎，下一秒你愛的人永遠都回不了家。但我們最終還是要學著接受真正發生的事情，然後繼續前進。因為人生就是如此而那也是我們失去的人會希望的。”

“我只是......不知道該怎麼面對他。”Steve瞪著他的咖啡，想到Bucky跑來為他整理亂七八糟的房子，泡好咖啡，這樣Steve醒來才有得喝。“我這麽說會傷害他嗎？我可以開心嗎？我不希望他覺得沒有人理解他的感覺，我想要分擔他的痛苦。”

“你越是小心翼翼，就越是提醒他，嘿你遇到了慘兮兮的悲劇，那悲劇慘到不能再慘壞到不能再壞。Bucky比你想像中的堅強多了，即使他想起很多事情，也沒有崩潰。他很努力站起來，試著過正常人的生活，你也該把他當成正常人一樣才對。我問你，他還是那個Bucky嗎？”

桌上那兩盤早餐，有乳酪香蔥炒蛋，藍莓香蕉麵包和捲心菜濃湯，都是Steve愛吃的。一旁還放了兩顆阿斯匹靈，因為Bucky知道Steve第二天起來會頭痛。他醒來的時候窗簾是拉上的，他身上的棉被蓋得好好的。一整個洗衣籃的髒衣服現在都在洗衣機裡轉動著。昨晚Steve一通胡言亂語的電話他馬上就跑來了。他永遠會照顧Steve，無論他們有沒有在一起，或是會不會得到任何回報。他一個人在外頭流浪，也是因為他把Steve的幸福放在自己的感情前面。

他當然還是那個Bucky。他的確有點不一樣了，他的身上有傷痕，心裡有陰影。或許一輩子他都會被夢魘所糾纏，他永遠都不會癒合破碎的部分。但他還是那個Bucky，永遠都是。

有那麼多的人都曾經失去摯愛，卻只有他能失而復得。Steve突然覺得，自己真是世上最幸運的人。過去的他被那麼多無謂的顧慮所絆住，現在他不在乎了。現在的他有機會爭取，而他再也不會放棄。

******

在曼哈頓和Steve一起生活的日子和布魯克林的截然不同，無論是七十六年前或七十六年後，但Bucky卻很快就能融入。他白天睡覺，晚上再踏著城市的夜色和斑斕的燈火去上班。大多數的時間他都是自己一個人守著那間小店，為那些和他過去跟以後都不會再有交集的客人結帳。他們不認識也不在乎他是誰，偶爾有一兩個人指著他覺得他像什麼人，那短暫的好奇心也轉瞬即逝。他會坐在門口抽菸，指揮交通的黑人小伙子Jeff有時候會和他閒聊兩句，但更多的時候是他自己一個人看著永遠朦朦朧朧的月亮和在空中慢慢飄散的煙霧。便利商店的燈光將裡頭和外面的世界劃開來，黑漆漆的街頭總是有衝突上演，而裡面除了廣播傳來的流行音樂和Bucky孤單的身影再無其他。他聽見過街上的爭吵，槍聲，嬉鬧，有時還有尖叫和怒吼。他只是做著自己的事情，外頭發生什麼他無力也沒有意願插手。每個地方都有它運轉的規則，擅自打破和介入會破壞平衡。

在這某種程度上與世隔絕的狀態，讓Bucky覺得自己像是這個世界的局外人。每個人在這個世界上都有自己的位置，但他不知道自己的位置在哪裡。他漂浮在這個擁擠的大城市裡，腳底卻踩不到地。有一首詩說沒有人是一座孤島，但那正是Bucky的感覺。

他每個月有四天的休假，通常是在禮拜天的時候。Big John和Anna每個禮拜天都會上教堂，他們邀請Bucky一起去，Bucky一開始委婉拒絕了。並不是他不相信上帝的存在，而是他認為上帝對他既冷漠又殘酷。祂從不回應，也不伸出援手。過去的Bucky不曾做過壞事，上帝也讓他遭遇了別人不可能碰到的苦難，讓可恨的九頭蛇和那台洗腦機器用無止盡的痛苦折磨他。那麼後來冬兵幹下那些事之後，上帝又怎麼會看他一眼呢？他也為Big John和Anna的信仰堅定感到驚訝。上帝奪走他們的兒子，留給他們永遠不會痊癒的傷口，他們究竟是基於什麼樣的理由還會想要去頌讚祂？

但後來，他還是去了。Anna參與了教會的慈善活動，他們為教區內獨居的貧苦老人和無家可歸的流浪漢準備食物，幫他們打掃環境，為流浪漢找收容所或失散的親人，還有醫生為他們義診。Bucky有些諷刺地想，從某個角度來看他其實也在教會協助的範圍之內。

反正他也沒有別的事情要做。這世界不需要他的保護，Steve也不需要他的照顧。

教會的神父很和氣，不介意一個白人跑到他的黑人教會來。Big John和Anna大概有先跟他提醒過，所以他沒有問Bucky太多問題，而其他的教友雖然好奇，但也能克制打探八卦的慾望，包容他的沉默和面無表情。Bucky當然不可能和那些志工一樣到府訪問，所以他選擇做他擅長的事情。他窩在教會的廚房裡幫忙，削馬鈴薯皮，切胡蘿蔔和番茄，切包心菜和高麗菜絲，只要是用刀子的工作他都得心應手，速度快得讓人驚嘆。有一次他還和教會其他志工比賽誰可以在五分鐘之內削好最多的馬鈴薯，結果其他參賽者完成的數量加起來都沒有他的多。

當初他為了保護這個世界從軍，被俘七十年，國家選擇遺忘他。而這裡的人為了他可以飛快地削馬鈴薯皮為他鼓掌。上帝真愛開他玩笑。

因為Anna的推薦，他也開始可以站到爐火前，煮一鍋燉菜或是濃湯，而他的手藝總是給他帶來更多稱讚。每天傍晚，Anna下班回來而Bucky也醒來之後，他們倆會一起準備晚飯。兩個人在小小的廚房裡一起活動有點太擠，但這讓Bucky想起當初他和Nana一起在廚房裡為家人準備晚餐的時光。Anna和Nana比起來太嬌小了，也不像Nana一樣老是扯著大嗓門，但她在廚房裡忙碌的身影帶給Bucky一陣熟悉的安慰。Bucky想當她用慈愛的眼神望著Bucky的時候，心裡會不會也想起她那貼心卻早逝的兒子。

志工們回來告訴Bucky說，不少老人都覺得Bucky做的菜有些熟悉的味道。例如蜜棗燒肉和燉碗豆這些菜的味道和現代人做的都不一樣，令他們想起了遙遠困頓但令人懷念的年代。那些人，他們和他在同一個時代共處過，和他一樣屬於過去。他們見證了時間給這個世界帶來的變化和刻痕，Bucky則是跨越了時間的洪流來到這個已經不再熟悉的世界，很努力試著活下去。想到從他的手裡製造出來的，不再只是死亡和恐怖，而是美好的，能讓人露出一個微笑的東西，這讓Bucky感覺自己內心深處有個小小的地方暖洋洋的。

******

Bucky的生活平淡但開始有秩序地運轉著。他工作，去退伍軍人協會，去教堂。他現在沒有錢，沒有家，和他人生的巔峰時期──家境富裕、年輕、好看、健康快樂的富家公子──相比，現在的Bucky可以說是坐在山谷裡，抬頭望著遠遠的天。從清醒以來他一直都有些不知道從哪裡來也不知道要往哪裡去的茫然無措，Steve是他和這個世界唯一的連結。離開Steve後，有那麼一瞬間讓他覺得自己像是斷了線的風箏，沒有錨的船，完全沒有方向。不過現在，他也有了和Steve無關的連結，儘管真正了解他的人仍然屈指可數，但他也開始不再是一座孤島了。他在退伍軍人協會和教會裡認識的人，他們屬於他，而不是附屬在Steve的人際關係之下。在遙遠的過去他身邊雖然有不少人圍著他轉，但他的眼光只看向Steve，七十年後一無所有的他也只看著Steve，結果帶給Steve傷害和破壞令他後悔自責。如今他離開了，Steve會好起來的。只要Steve好，Bucky也可以安心，開始去尋找自己在這個新世界裡的位置，又該往哪個方向前進，他可以當自己的指南針。無論將來會如何，至少那是出自他自己的選擇，沒有別人控制他，沒有任何命令可以束縛他。

他慢慢學著重新掌握屬於James Buchanan Barnes的生活，但只有Steve是他完全無法預測的部分。

那天晚上，Steve突然出現在便利商店並沒有讓他感到太過驚訝，Sam說過他有告訴Steve關於Bucky新工作的事情。但Steve後來說的話讓Bucky完全反應不過來。他說Bucky不回到他的身邊沒有關係，他可以來到Bucky的身邊。他要當他永遠的追求者。

Bucky連話都忘了該怎麼講。

Steve第二天晚上又出現了。和一瞬間繃緊身體的Bucky不同，Steve看起來很輕鬆的樣子。他逕自走到擺了一排又一排飲料的冰箱前看了看，最後挑了一罐櫻桃口味的胡椒博士到櫃檯去結帳。Bucky瞪著他，“你又跑來了。”

Steve搔搔腦袋，“我突然很想喝汽水。”

“現在是半夜兩點。”

“法律有規定半夜兩點不可以突然想喝汽水嗎？”

“你家樓下就有便利商店。”

“法律有規定我不能騎四十五分鐘的車來買汽水嗎？”

Bucky嘆氣，“Steve。”

Steve笑了笑，“其實我就是想來看看你而已，Buck。”

Bucky沒辦法控制自己的心跳加快，更不可能控制自己不要臉紅。Steve說得這麽直接而理所當然，就好像他已經對著Bucky說過這樣的話無數次一樣自然，這反而讓Bucky不知道該怎麼回應。

Steve無視他的窘迫，開始逛便利商店。一家店也沒有多大，他看起來像是對每樣商品都有興趣一樣拿起來摸一摸看一看。Bucky啞口無言，看著Steve在走道上悠悠哉哉閒晃，直到他把每一條走道都逛過一次之後坐到玻璃牆邊的椅子上。

“這麼晚了你該回去睡覺。”Bucky說。

“不要。”Steve拒絕，而且看起來心情挺不錯的樣子。

自從那晚之後，只要Steve沒有出任務的日子，一到半夜他就會到便利商店來。他總是笑嘻嘻的，來買礦泉水，買包餅乾，然後賴著不走。晚上進貨的時候，他會幫忙Bucky搬貨；哪個貨架髒了，他會順手擦一擦；有一次Bucky試著換掉一根壞掉的燈管時，Steve幫他站到櫃檯去為客人結帳。他會待到早上七點Bucky下班的時候約他去吃早餐，Bucky如果拒絕他，他就陪他走回去。如果他們一起去吃早餐，Steve會坐在他的對面，笑得像是晨光一樣燦爛。Steve試著跟他聊天，有時候Bucky會因為緊張而不想回答也沒有關係，他還是跟他說最近發生的事情。常常在Bucky下班回到Big John的家時，就收到Steve送來一大堆新鮮的蔬菜水果和魚肉，而Steve堅持，這是送給Anna的。他跟Bucky到退伍軍人協會去，因為他說自己也是一個退伍軍人。他在團體分享時間挨著Bucky坐，無視於眾人狐疑的眼光。Steve會說，“我是Steve，今天我聽就好。”然後他和Bucky兩個只聽不分享的人就坐在一起喝著他們一點也不喜歡的咖啡一邊聆聽別人的喜怒哀樂。

Steve常常到便利商店來，連Jeff都跟他混熟了，他甚至幫Jeff解決過一次紛爭。Jeff會朝他們倆擠眉弄眼的，然後用嘴形跟Bucky說，“我懂。”

有個刮著大風的夜晚，Bucky注意到對街有三個年輕的黑人男子，朝著他的店不停張望。Jeff今天一直不見人影，表示他有聽見什麼風聲，但他也不好通風報信。老闆藏了一把Glock 19在櫃檯底下，如果沒有必要，Bucky不太想用。但他還是覺得自己該準備一下，把大鈔鎖進金庫裡，剛送來的香菸搬進倉庫。他希望這次不要弄得太亂，他還得再花時間整理。

當那個幾個黑人男子往便利商店的方向走來時，Steve來了。Steve騎著他的哈雷機車，大喇喇停在門口。Steve最近都騎車來，完全不害怕那些神出鬼沒的竊賊。儘管知道這些來者不善的人不可能傷害到Steve，Bucky還是希望他快點離開。Steve站在門口，眼睛直直盯著那些人，表情冰冷得像十二月的風雪。他們認出Steve之後似乎猶豫了一下，用眼神做無聲的打鬥，最後他們打量了Steve的機車再朝Steve點點頭，彷彿他們只是路過就走開了。

Jeff後來說整個街區的人都知道，這家店有美國隊長罩著。Bucky猜那些黑幫份子想到要為了一家小小的便利商店而成為美國隊長的敵人實在不太划算，就再也沒見過誰來探頭探腦的了。

平安夜的下午，Bucky和Anna一在廚房準備聖誕大餐。原本Anna的哥哥邀請他們一起去過節，但Anna和Big John為了要陪Bucky而拒絕了。他們在廚房裡忙著處理烤雞的畫面將Bucky帶回過去，他記得有一年他和Nana一起準備平安夜晚餐，而他一向少進廚房的媽媽也堅持要來幫忙。Bucky總是優雅的母親，在把奶油塞到雞皮和雞肉中間的時候哇哇大叫，讓圍觀的爸爸和弟妹開心得不得了。

有些好的回憶其實就像壞的回憶一樣讓人害怕，因為那只會提醒他錯過了什麼而且無力彌補。不知道Barnes家在失去Bucky之後的聖誕節是否還會有笑聲存在。

Steve抱著一堆食物和一隻雞跑來的時候Bucky和Anna還有Big John都感到驚訝又疑惑。Steve的肩膀上有點剛落下的雪，Bucky想都沒想就伸手去拍掉。

“很抱歉我不請自來，”雖然這麽說，但Steve聽起來一點也不感到抱歉，他看著屋裡的三個人，“我知道平安夜是和家人一起度過的日子，可是，我唯一的家人現在在這裡。”他看著Bucky然後一個有些苦澀的微笑浮了上來，“我不想自己一個人過聖誕節。”

他的臉上有一個落寞的表情，讓他看起來突然變得年輕而且青澀許多，那對Anna和Big John來說簡直是往心上用力的一擊。Anna揪著圍裙一角而Big John趕緊接過他的東西放到桌上，“當然可以了，隊長，快進來吧。”

Steve不僅會死纏爛打，還會裝可憐了，這讓Bucky感到不可思議。但他在Steve說他唯一的家人在這裡的時候感到一陣刺骨的心痛。的確，Steve現在有很多朋友，但有時候，再親近的朋友都無法成為家人的替代品。並不是只有Bucky失去了所有的親人，Steve也是。

儘管有些錯愕，但這的確是個很棒的聖誕節。他和Anna在廚房忙得團團轉，Steve和Big John負責布置那顆小聖誕樹。他們一起坐在餐桌邊做餐前禱告的時候，Bucky有些恍惚，就像是回到了七十幾年前的布魯克林老家，他的父親帶頭做禱告，而他和弟弟妹妹則是心不在焉地期待著聖誕大餐，根本不管他們要感謝上帝什麼。在這個新的世界裡，他坐在一間既陌生又熟悉的公寓裡，和一群與他沒有血緣關係的人坐在一起，做家人才會做的事情。那感覺並沒有他預期的酸楚。更何況，Steve也在。

晚飯過後他們一起玩了橋牌，拆禮物，Bucky得到Anna手織的毛衣，還有Steve送的書。Bucky沒有準備要送Steve聖誕禮物，因為Steve什麼都有了，而什麼都沒有的Bucky實在想不到能給他什麼。Big John和Anna跟以往一樣早早上床睡覺之後，客廳裡只剩下Steve和Bucky，窩在沙發裡看小氣財神的黑白電影。他們把電視的音量調到最低，就像是他們還小的時候常把坐墊鋪在地上擠在一起看默片一樣。Bucky感到輕鬆自在，因為Steve給他的也是這樣的感覺。他還是有點懊惱自己沒有堅持立場，反而是享受起Steve的陪伴。但今天是特別的日子，他可以讓自己稍微鬆懈一下吧？

“你記得在監獄裡的時候我給你唸的書嗎？”Steve突然開口。

Bucky當然記得。在他當時有限的記憶裡，沒有人為他做過那樣的事。“歐亨利的故事。”

“對啊。我特別喜歡那篇聖誕禮物。妻子賣掉自己的一頭長髮為丈夫的錶買了錶鏈，而丈夫賣掉他的錶為妻子買了髮梳。”

“兩個笨蛋。”

“兩個相愛的笨蛋。”Steve望著Bucky，“他們為對方著想，想把最好的東西給他們心愛的人，結果他們得到無用的禮物。髮梳和錶鏈都不是他們真正需要的，他們擁有最珍貴的東西，愛的本質，不求回報、沒有條件的，希望對方比自己好的心。Bucky，你能看見嗎？”

Bucky發現他不能再繼續坐下去了，他得離開這張沙發，離開Steve執著的注視。Steve不該在這裡的。Bucky做了那麼多，不就是為了讓Steve有個機會和一個更好更合適的人，組成一個家庭，度過像今天這樣的夜晚嗎？而不是像現在這樣，在這裡陪Bucky看無聲的老電影，聊一本很久以前看過的書，討論愛。他們到底在做什麼？他安排的一切，只是無用的禮物？

Bucky站起來，“我要去睡覺了。”

“聖誕快樂，Bucky，”Steve懶洋洋地揮了揮手，“明天早上見。”

******

Steve持續出現在Bucky的身邊，不受控制地增加他在Bucky新生活裡的分量，這讓Bucky感到有些手足無措。Steve把他除了任務和教學之外的時間全部花在Bucky身上，無論Bucky怎麼勸他，逼他，要他回去過自己的日子，Steve全都不予以理會。不只是協會，他滲透進了Bucky的教會，當某個禮拜天他看見Steve和他一樣，戴著口罩和手套，要一起前往某個行動不便的老人家裡為他打掃時，Bucky簡直想踢Steve。而其他的教友和神父卻熱烈歡迎Steve的到來。

Bucky也發現堅持自己的立場越來越難，因為要和Steve保持距離簡直困難重重。除了Steve總是在他身邊轉來轉去，他也越來越無法狠下心把Steve推開。吃早餐是他最脆弱的時候，一起吃早餐總是讓Bucky感到一種莫名的親密。一起醒在一個屋簷下的一家人會一起吃早餐，共度一晚的人也會一塊吃早餐。在別人都熟睡的時侯，只有Steve在那家小店陪伴著他，只有Steve和他有這樣的牽絆。他喜歡看Steve一口接一口享受食物，他喜歡看Steve端起咖啡之後會先聞一下味道才喝一口的表情。他喜歡Steve喜歡得心都會痛。當Steve稱讚這家餐廳的烘蛋好吃，希望有機會可以嚐到Bucky自己做的烘蛋時，Bucky內心深處想要滿足Steve所有要求的渴望讓他甚至來不及阻止自己就答應了。他有點氣自己這樣軟弱。

這一天，Bucky剛走出公寓的大門沒幾分鐘就聽見身後有人按他喇叭。他回頭一看，是Steve。自從紐約開始降雪之後他的哈雷機車也跟著冬眠了，現在他開著一輛黑色的車子。Steve慢慢開到Bucky身邊降下車窗，“去哪裡我送你。”

Bucky突然感到一陣憤怒湧出來。這些日子以來，Steve不斷從他的身邊冒出來，趕不走，推不開。Bucky並不感到厭惡，事實上，他快樂極了。見到Steve總是能帶給他怦然心動的喜悅，待在Steve的身邊更是最幸福的事情，但這些感覺正是Bucky努力要避免的。他把心剖開來，給Steve看，就是為了讓自己能夠經歷痛苦的自我療傷過程，好把他對Steve的感覺做個整理與結算，他才能繼續前進，才能好好離開，讓Steve自由。但Steve一點也不想配合他，完全不按照他設想好的劇本去走。Bucky看著車裡的Steve，他穿著皮衣，戴上墨鏡，看起來就和那些廣告上的模特兒一樣充滿自信，朝氣蓬勃，看起來迷人極了。他是那麼容易就能用這樣的外表和魅力去征服每一個人，得到任何他想要的女孩，他卻不那麼做。他說他要當Bucky的追求者，然後就死纏著不放。Bucky當然知道他有多麼固執，當他下定決心這樣做的時候，他不達到目的絕不會罷手。但他的決心和Bucky好不容易用勇氣和千瘡百孔的心下的決定根本就是相違背的。

“你到底在做什麼？Steve，你現在在這裡到底在做什麼？”Bucky要控制自己才能不對Steve大吼大叫，但他仍然很激動。“你到底知不知道自己在做什麼？你是在嘲笑我嗎？用這些荒謬的行為......你到底想做什麼？”

“我從沒想過嘲笑你。回答我的問題，不可以說謊，我會看得出來，”和Bucky相比之下，Steve顯得冷靜多了，他開車門下車，摘下墨鏡站到Bucky對面，讓Bucky忍不住往後退，但Steve緊緊抓住他的手臂，“你仍然愛著我，是嗎？”

Bucky的第一個反應是否認，但Steve說得沒錯，他會看出他說謊的。Bucky深呼吸，想讓自己堅強起來面對Steve朝他直直砸過來的問題。“是的。”

“你很想要跟我在一起，很想要擁有我對嗎？”

“我不能......”

“我沒有問你能不能，我問你想不想。回答我，老實回答我，你想要跟我一起，想要擁有我嗎？”Steve把他抓得更緊，把他拉向自己。

他們站在路邊，在人行道上，旁邊有路人走來走去，但Bucky卻有點暈眩，不知自己身在何方，聽不見周圍的任何聲響。Bucky現在幾乎貼到Steve的身上，連看都不敢看他，但他能感覺到Steve的體溫和淡淡的刮鬍水味道。Steve幾乎是強迫他，“回答我，Buck，你想要我嗎？”

Bucky閉上眼睛，“想，我很想。我從小就想，沒有一刻停止過。”

“你離開我，是因為你認為你在我的身邊，我就不會快樂，是這樣嗎？”

Bucky點點頭。

“那你看看我，看啊，你老實說，這些日子我在你的身邊，你認為我不快樂嗎？”

Bucky慢慢抬起頭來看著Steve。他不能否認，最近的Steve和之前有些不一樣了，和喝醉當晚更是天差地別。雖然他的眼睛下有因為常常陪Bucky上大夜班導致的黑眼圈，但他的眉頭不再緊皺，不再欲言又止或無法抑止那悲傷的神色。在Bucky的身邊，Steve不那麼緊繃了。而且Bucky很常看見他笑，那真心而且自然的笑容是無法偽裝的。

“我說過，讓我們重新開始，這正是我現在在做的事情。”Steve放開Bucky的手，語氣和表情依舊平靜無波，剛剛他在大街上緊抓著Bucky要他承認自己內心對他的渴望的事情像是沒有發生過。“我尊重你的決定，但我只希望你能給我一個機會，讓我說服你改變心意，讓你相信我，並不是基於愧疚或是彌補的心情在做這些事的。我這麽做純粹就是因為，我愛你，你也愛我，你擔心的事情已經不存在，我不知道為什麼我們不應該在一起。”

“因為你值得更好的。天啊，Steve，你怎麼、怎麼就是不懂？”Bucky看了看四周，發現已經有人開始注意他們了，他把Steve推進車裡然後自己也鑽進去，然後用力拉上車門。“我，不是你該追求的那個人！去找個比我更好的！更了解你的！更好看的！沒有那麼多亂七八糟的事情！腦子沒有壞掉而且大家都喜歡的！沒有殺過一堆不該殺的人！拜託你行不行！”

“不行，我只要你而已。只要你說你不想要我，我可以不再糾纏你，說我對你沒有任何意義我可以滾得遠遠的，但我們都知道事情不是這樣。”像是終於跟上Bucky的節奏，Steve也開始有點激動，“我們就是那兩個賣錶和賣頭髮的人，我對你太小心翼翼了卻帶給你壓力和誤會，你以為離開我對我才是最好，這是我們送給彼此的禮物，但到頭來只證明我們是兩個笨蛋。”

“我不值得你這樣的人，Steve。”Bucky低著頭。

“我認為你值得你想要的一切，你只要勇敢一點就好了。”

“我做過的事，值得永遠的囚禁和死亡，而不是從此幸福快樂的日子。”Bucky搖搖頭，“你永遠都不會懂的。我很少做惡夢，因為睡覺是少數可以脫離現實的時間，我在那裡的時候，只有睡覺才能讓我忘記殺過的人做過的事。不像你，Steve，你這一生有過什麼折磨良心的時候嗎？”

Steve把手搭在Bucky放在大腿上的手，Bucky總是戴著手套，試圖遮掩這隻手，感覺不到Steve手心的溫度。“我有，Bucky，我當然有。我們當時在打仗，我們至今仍然在打仗，我並不永遠做出正確的決定或毫無失誤。我失去我的隊友，無法讓無辜的人避開戰火，我只是一個普通人，有特別的經歷，沒有你想的那麼完美無瑕。你也不該對自己這樣嚴苛，九頭蛇才是值得死亡和毀滅的，不是你。”

“你大概會是唯一一個這樣告訴我的人。”

“我永遠不會停止這樣告訴你的。那不是你的錯，Bucky。總有一天，你會原諒你自己，然後給自己一個機會，去快樂，去愛。不管那得花多久的時間，我都會在你身邊的，好嗎？”Steve的聲音溫柔而堅定，他堅信Bucky會有快樂和擁有愛的那一天。這種無可救藥的樂觀讓Bucky想哭。“我很久以前也認為自己不值得像你這樣好的人，我錯得離譜。這和地位條件都沒有關係，愛比這些事都要來得純粹。你只需要勇氣。”

Bucky沒有回答就下了車，他甩上車門把Steve和他自以為是的理想關在車裡。他形容的那種狀態，什麼都不用在乎，也不需要感到愧疚，只要鼓起勇氣伸出手就能得到的幸福，實在太不真實了。他無法想像自己會有那樣的一天到來。

******

Steve和Bucky在車子裡爭論的照片登上了小報封面，報紙半夜進貨的時候Bucky就看到了。很奇怪，那天激動的人明明是他，但從那幾張照片看起來，Steve顯得強勢而Bucky低著頭就像被責怪了一樣。報紙的標題和內容都一樣聳動，加油添醋編織了一篇兄弟鬩牆、飛黃騰達的隊長和生活不如意的老友情誼不再的狗血劇情。有人向記者爆料，美國隊長顯然不顧往日情分，讓好兄弟Barnes中士淪落到在便利商店打工的處境。爆料者表示在那家商店看見的人很像Barnes中士，和史密森學院收藏的照片相比，他憔悴得多。

“什麼樣的人會讓自己歷劫歸來的好兄弟過這樣的生活？”報導這樣質疑。

“喔，真是狗屎。”每天都來看免費報紙的Jeff這樣評論。Bucky不覺得這工作有什麼不好，但他也不可能去向任何人解釋他和Steve的關係，或是大聲宣告是他自己從Steve安全的羽翼和保護之下跑出來的，並不是Steve的錯。報導的內容很尖銳刻薄，把Steve形容成一個勢利而且薄情的人。

Bucky握緊了他的拳頭，金屬手臂發出的機械聲響嚇了Jeff一跳。他不能讓Steve背這樣的黑鍋，這些人不該用謊言抹黑Steve的名譽。然後他看到外頭又有探頭探腦的人。一個背著斜背包穿馬丁大夫工作靴的白人男子不該在這種時候出現在這裡左顧右盼的。

Jeff也注意到了，他指著倉庫的門。“我看你先躲起來。”

Bucky鑽進倉庫裡，透過監視器他能看到那個白人男子進到店裡來，而Jeff則是蹲在一邊假裝整理報紙和雜誌。男子買了包菸，Jeff有模有樣地幫他結帳，然後那個人拐彎抹角地問了幾個問題，有沒有見過Barnes中士在這附近出現？他在這裡工作過嗎？見過美國隊長來嗎？平常總是屌兒啷噹的Jeff應對得宜。沒有，沒見過Barnes中士。隊長就更不可能了。這裡的店員一直是我沒有別人。

男子沒問出什麼，有點遺憾似的離開了。Bucky覺得自己不該繼續在這裡工作下去了。那個報導胡言亂語和隨便推測的內容居多，但Bucky確實在這裡工作。如果真的被發現那大家一定會認為這報導的其他部分也是真的。

隔天Bucky向老闆提出辭呈的時候老闆並沒有感到太意外，但他希望Bucky能待到他找到人為止。Bucky很快想到一個人選。

“哎呀，我有工作了耶，怎麼能去上大夜班呢？”Jeff這樣說。Jeff很年輕，他這個年紀的其他年輕人還在學校裡安心讀書，他卻在這個亂成一團的街區幫那些有特殊需求的人指揮交通，從地頭蛇那裡賺點小錢。他在搖搖欲墜的舊國宅區找到一間沒人住的廢棄公寓裡睡覺，出門的時候把全部家當帶在身上。街頭就是他的家，父母的名字叫無名氏。他很機靈也很認命，Bucky和他聊起自己的身世時他沒有埋怨過什麼，而是理所當然地接受了上帝對他不公平的對待。

“難道你想在街上當個跑腿的小跟班一輩子嗎？你不想有個舒適的床可以睡，吃頓真正在家做的晚餐？”Bucky試著鼓勵他，“你現在有這個機會可以改變，為什麼不願意試試看？”

Jeff用手指敲著額頭，這似乎是他思考時的習慣，“我不知道耶，我已經習慣這種日子了，比較自由。”

“賺的錢比你指揮交通賺的多。”

Jeff繼續敲著額頭一番精打細算之後，“好吧我試試看好了。”

Bucky由衷為這個其實不算壞的年輕人高興。

“嘿，不過你也要為我做同樣的事情。”Jeff露出一口不那麼白的牙，“如果你有改變的機會，你也要去試試看。你叫我要這樣做，你自己也要做到。”

“我？”

“我是說隊長。”

Bucky和Jeff一起坐在便利商店前，抽著菸，看著天上被烏雲遮去一半的月亮。Bucky心想，這大概會是他最後一晚在這裡抽菸和看月亮了。他已經開始習慣這裡的工作，也開始看見一點曙光，卻不得不放棄了。但他會站起來，繼續往某個方向前進。只是不管之前發生過或是之後會發生什麼樣的事情，最後問題似乎都還是會回到Steve的身上。

-待續-


	6. Chapter 6

那次在車裡和Bucky爭執的隔天，Steve就離開美國到了東非去，尋回一件失竊的武器。就和任何一件武器一樣，落在好人手上可維持和平，落在壞人的手裡後果不堪設想，只是這次這件足以毀天滅地。整整十天，他和他的隊友都在東非壯麗的大草原上追蹤、潛伏、戰鬥，直到那個其實只有一個音樂盒大小的東西被安全放進特製的保管箱裡。通常他在進行任務的時候，除了神盾局，他與外界完全斷了聯繫。有時候連神盾局他都無法聯絡，只能靠自己和他的隊友。這種孤絕和隔離的感覺可以使他們徹底專注在完成任務上。或許這就是為什麼神盾局裡許多外勤的特工都是沒有家累的人，像Clint這樣有一個完整的家庭的特工人員算是少見。他們少有牽掛，隨時可以為這個世界犧牲。從某些方面來說，這很殘忍。

關於犧牲這個概念，Steve有過不少經驗，如今他不再毫無牽掛。他在出發以前會想著希望自己這次可以活著回來，因為他還想再見Bucky一面。他們仍然有很多問題排隊等著解決，但每到這種時候Steve都告訴自己，沒有什麼比死亡更無法解決的問題了。

他們在東非大草原上度過十個晝夜。每晚Steve在夜色掩護之下隱蔽自己的行蹤，望著天空一望無際的閃耀星海，他總是想起Bucky，希望這美麗的時刻能夠與他分享。他很高興，Bucky還能活著跟他分享每一個讓人讚嘆的景色和心情。儘管現在他們的情況實在一言難盡。

飛機平穩地前進，他坐在窗邊看到外頭的雲海，一心希望能早點回到紐約。整整十天沒有見到Bucky，沒有和他聯絡，讓Steve有點焦慮。吵架之後他想了想，覺得Bucky的反應給他立了一個警告標示，要他別再靠近，別把他嚇跑。這讓Steve有些混亂，因為他能清楚感覺到Bucky不曾真正放下他。那天他在路邊抓住Bucky將他拉向自己，Bucky在他的注視下顫抖著承認他仍然愛著Steve，但每次只要Steve出現在他面前，他就會倒吸一口氣，然而他的臉又會因為Steve的一句話或是一個微笑而變得柔和。他喜歡Steve在他的身邊又害怕Steve在他的身邊，這樣相互牴觸的態度令Steve困惑。Bucky以為他會讓Steve不開心，以為自己會毀掉Steve快樂的能力，Steve很努力證明不是這樣的。他不知道為什麼會搞砸。

沒錯，又一次搞砸。在Bucky下車甩門離開之後，Steve到了墓園，去找Bucky的父母。那座墓園葬著Steve和Bucky的父母，Steve每次給哪邊帶束花去，另外一邊也會有。他搬回紐約之後，偶爾會去看Bucky的父母，在墓碑前放一束花，跟他們說話。Bucky的父母當年都對他很好，不曾因為他是個體弱多病脾氣又差的窮小子就反對Bucky和他來往，在大蕭條的時候明裡暗裡也幫助他們家很多。對於那一對和善的、生養了Bucky的夫妻，他心懷感激與敬重，也因此，他愧疚更多。他曾經為了在火車上沒有抓住Bucky而跟他們道歉，也曾為了尋找冬兵的下落毫無進展而道歉，當Bucky在牢裡的時候他也去道過歉，Bucky的頭痛一點也沒有好轉的時候他也去道過歉。站在墓碑前他總感覺特別無力，他無力拉住Bucky，無力救他，無法阻止所有的壞事發生，他所能做的只有道歉。這次他把Bucky惹毛了，Bucky看著他一臉你有什麼問題的樣子，Steve覺得自己又搞砸了，似乎把他越推越遠。他想了想，只要Bucky快樂，他可以離得很遠。但似乎不管Steve離得近或是離得遠，Bucky都沒有真正快樂過。有個東西壓著他，讓他無法真正表達或接受任何情感。

Steve嘆了口氣。對於感情的事，他從來就不是很擅長，挨揍都比談戀愛容易得多。

“嘿，有什麼煩心的事情想聊聊嗎？”坐在他對面的Natasha問。“是和Barnes有關嗎？”

Steve其實很需要找個人聊聊，給他意見。Natasha是個很好的隊友，他們曾經患難與共現在合作無間。但關於Bucky的事情，他覺得從復仇者們那裡可能得不到公正的意見。Steve搖搖頭，“沒事，我們沒事。”

Natasha給他一個不置可否的表情。

回到神盾局之後他被Coulson叫進辦公室，對方給他看了一份有他和Bucky在車裡吵架的照片做封面的八卦小報。Steve看完之後扔到Coulson的桌上，“全是胡說八道。”

“我知道，但畢竟你很少傳出負面新聞，所以白宮那邊有稍微關注一下。”Coulson說。

“稍微？”

“好吧，他們跑來問我沒問到什麼，他們跑去退伍軍人協會問，結果得到一個異口同聲的什麼都沒有發生。”Coulson摘下他的眼鏡，看起來有些疲憊，“那就表示你們發生了什麼事情，這讓他們有點緊張。”

“我和Bucky之間發生的事和他們沒有關係。”Steve的聲音硬梆梆的。

“他們不這樣想。他們已經讓你在某種程度上成為美國的象徵，他們不會希望一個頂著美國隊長名號的人形象受到損害。隊長，他們對Barnes中士的態度很矛盾，一方面他們希望你能夠離他遠一點，另一方面他們又不希望你......”Coulson點了點桌上的小報，“拋棄兄弟。”

“他們希望Bucky根本不曾死而復生。”

“他們確實想過讓Barnes中士維持死亡的狀態。”Coulson眼睛眨也不眨，看著已經繃起臉的Steve。想到讓Bucky“維持死亡狀態”的念頭曾經出現在那些握有生殺大權的人手裡，就讓Steve坐立不安，又很憤怒。

Coulson繼續說，“當然他們知道你不會同意，而且可能會把事情搞大。事實上，我跟他們保證過，如果Barnes中士因為他們又死了回去，那麼我們一定會把事情搞大。”

Steve點點頭，“沒錯。”

“總之你們自己小心點吧。Barnes中士突然搬離你們的住處，還開始工作，人們會好奇的。我們之前就有共識，Barnes維持低調對他才是最好的。他現在離職了也好，希望他的下一個工作可以不用和人群面對面。”

Steve瞪大眼睛，“他離職了？”

“小報出刊後他就不在便利商店工作了，好像有記者去附近打探。”

一定是為了不讓記者採訪到他而影響Steve，Bucky才離職的。然後Steve突然想到一件事，“你怎麼會知道他離職了？還有記者去找他的事情？你仍然在監視他嗎？”

“我會說是保護。如果你問我的意見，我認為他最好的工作會是加入神盾局。他有那個能力，有你在他身邊看著政府會比較放心。”

“Bucky有權利選擇他想要的生活和職業，就算他想當個小店員我也尊重他。更何況他不需要我看著他，他是個自由的人，沒有人可以再控制他了。”

“你看，這就是你的問題，只要關於Barnes中士的事情，你就全身都是刺。不是每個人都像你一樣能接受他做過的事情，但也不是每個人都討厭他，你不需要這樣帶著防衛心看每一個人。”Coulson身體往前傾，像是要跟Steve說什麼悄悄話，“我也收集過他的卡片。我不是為了你而救他的，我是為了他而救他的。Barnes中士總是能讓你變得感情用事，你認為這個世界欠他一個巨大的歡迎回來派對，我認為以他的過去被世人遺忘不被打擾對他來說才是最好的。你鼓勵他支持他出去工作獨立生活，我認為他最好可以一直待在我們的保護之下。我們看事情的角度不一樣，但都是為了他好。在這一點，我和你是一樣的。”

在救Bucky出獄時，Coulson的確盡心盡力。Steve的脾氣讓他無法和政府對話，因為那往往造成衝突。Coulson在他們倆身後為他們擋下許多壓力和威脅，Steve都知道。神盾局的人對Bucky不友善，但他的確不該這樣對Coulson。

“我很抱歉，我不該用這種態度。”

“我沒有生氣，但我想你應該放個假。整理一下你自己，還有你們的事情。有時候我覺得你人在這裡，心卻不在，就好像你在扮演一個叫做美國隊長的角色。”Coulson臉上的憂慮和關心表露無遺，“你很擔心Barnes中士的生活，但我擔心你也開始把自己的生活搞得一團亂。”

Steve就這樣獲得一個長假。這幾年他不曾休過長假，也沒想過要休。如今他手上有一堆假，他拿著自己剛換下來的制服想了想，竟然不知道要做什麼。但現在他要去找Bucky。十天沒有見面了，Steve很想念他。Bucky沒有手機，他把Steve給他的手機留在房間裡了，那個東西他不想要。如果Steve想他，就得親自去敲他的門：如果他有話想說，要當著他的面講。當年他們也是這樣的，沒有那些方便的現代科技，也不會讓他們的距離變得遙遠。但同樣的，沒有心的話再高科技的物品也無法將兩人拉近。

當Steve趕到退伍軍人協會的時候，團體分享時間已經結束了，Bucky也走了，只有Sam在整理場地。Sam一次搬兩張椅子連頭都沒有抬，“他回去了。”

“喔。”

“等我把這裡整理好，跟我聊聊吧。”

“怎麼大家都想跟我聊聊。”

“或許是因為你看起來很需要聊聊的樣子。”

Steve幫Sam把場地整理好之後，他們一起走到對面的咖啡廳去。Steve曾在這家咖啡廳埋伏兩個多月，只為了看看Bucky。隔一條街看著他從他的生命裡跑掉之後，在這裡開始新生活，和別人說話互動，而他只能遠遠坐在一邊看著。他們坐在之前Steve常坐的位置，Steve喝了一口他的咖啡，第一次發現這裡的咖啡很不錯。當初他在這裡守了兩個月，對於咖啡的味道竟然一點印象也沒有。

“你得停止這麽做。”Sam先開口。

“停止什麼？”

“當個跟蹤狂和跟屁蟲。”

“這話說得有點傷人。”

“這就是你給他的感覺。”Sam伸出手來，彷彿想掐Steve的脖子，“天啊，你快逼瘋他了。”

很不幸的，Steve自己開始也有這種感覺。“我只是想讓他知道我不會放棄他，我會一直在他的身邊。”

“我知道你會一直在他身邊支持他，但是，能不能換一種方式。”Sam用指導五歲小朋友的耐心語氣說，“有一種東西叫做私人空間，無論是身體上或是心靈上，那是屬於他自己的，不管是誰都不能進入。更何況他現在要煩惱要思考的事情很多，他得找個工作，獨立生活，要找到自己在這個世界上的定位。現在愛情對他來說真的不是最重要的。”

Steve沉默不語。Sam繼續說，“Steve，你上一次和你的朋友一起出去喝一杯或是吃個飯是什麼時候？你上次打拳擊或靜下心來畫畫是什麼時候？你上一次休假卻沒有來找Bucky是什麼時候？你看看你自己，現在還有自己的生活嗎？除了繞著Bucky跑來跑去以外的生活？”

“其實我很害怕。”Steve盯著自己的杯子，在寒冷的二月天裡飄起帶著香味的熱氣，“他就這樣走了，然後，他開始有工作了，開始認識新朋友了。我看見他和那些跟他只認識幾個月的人，打招呼，回應他們的話，對他們笑。他做得很好，真的，他本來是個富家公子，現在不是了；他本來是世界頂級的殺手，現在也不是了；他本來和我一起住在曼哈頓的高級公寓裡，可以看到超級棒的夜景，現在也沒有了。而這一切改變他似乎都毫不在乎。如果有一天，他連我也不在乎了呢？我就真的永遠失去他了。”

“我覺得他永遠都不會放下你的。我的意思是，人的感情很多變，可能說不愛就不愛了。但是他，我相信不會。他對你的愛可是撐過了七十年的冰凍和無數次的洗腦，都堅定不移地在那裡。”Sam強調，“他只是需要一點時間，先把他自己整理好。他現在很混亂，要處理的事情太多了。我相信等到一切穩定下來，他會回過頭來思考和你的關係的。現在真的不是時候，別把他逼得太緊了。”

“我希望他知道，只要他需要我，我永遠都會在的。而我也同樣需要他，我需要他。”Steve鼓起勇氣，他要說出來，儘管這件事讓他有罪惡感，“我必須承認，我很喜歡他依賴著我的感覺。前一陣子，我就是他的世界，那感覺很好。我知道這樣不對，他是一個獨立的人，但我真的喜歡那樣，只有我跟他。他看著我就好像我是一切。”

Sam看著他好一會。“現在不是這樣了，你得學著接受。”

“我會的。我現在只希望他過得好，而且別把我拋下，別飛到遠遠的地方去讓我再也見不到他。”

“如果那是他想要的，或許你該放手。把他想要的放在你想要的前面。”

Steve仍然盯著他的咖啡，“如果那真是他想要的，我......”

“也或許你可以換個方式去參與他的新生活。”

Steve抬起頭來，“什麼方式？”

“當個好朋友。”

******

Bucky失業三個禮拜了，這段期間除了避風頭，他也努力讓自己每天都很忙碌。他幫忙Anna做家事，仍然去退伍軍人協會當聽眾，然後也增加去教堂的次數。神父勸他可以坐下來聽聽講道，他拒絕了。在某個陽光時有時無的午後，他坐在空蕩蕩的教堂裡，聽唱詩班練習聖歌。他看著天花板上的壁畫，天使在他的頭頂優雅地飛舞，彩繪玻璃上有複雜的窗花。他試著在悠揚的歌聲和壁畫人物的注視之下感受到一點上帝的存在。但沒有用，他仍然感覺自己是被遺棄的。

這天他參與志工的活動，一起到社區裡的教友家幫忙打掃。第一家亂到讓人想揍屋主的地步，他們站在門口愣了五秒才開始工作。到了第二家，那位老先生年紀很大了，從客廳的沙發椅站起來走到門口，大約得花個十分鐘，他的家人想把他送到養老院但他不願意。Bucky和幾個志工穿著連身的工作服，戴著手套，站在那位老先生家的門口，按了幾下電鈴，沒有人回應，但是聽見電視機的聲音。他們有告訴老先生今天會過來，他也答應會在家等他們。他們再按電鈴等了又等，還是沒有人來開門，他們都準備要走了，但Bucky要他們等一下。

Bucky從門旁邊的窗子往裡面看。裡面黑漆漆的，他用兩手遮在眼睛旁，看見地板上躺著一雙腿，上半身被椅子遮住了。Bucky的金屬手臂派上用場，將門一把扯開時讓每個人都嚇了一跳，其他志工還搞不清楚什麽狀況他就先衝進去。老先生倒在地上，一手抓著胸口，表情很痛苦。他們很快把老先生送進醫院，讓他及時撿回一條命。醫生說再晚一點大概就來不及了。其他志工們拍拍Bucky的肩，說幸好他要大家先等一下。

今天做了一件好事，Bucky在回教堂的路上這樣想，我救了一個人的性命。當他看著車外熱鬧擁擠的街道，他突然很想Steve。Steve從上一個任務回來已經好幾天了，是Sam告訴他的。Sam現在宛如成了一個Steve和Bucky的訊息交換處，他們不想當面問的事就問他。Sam告訴Bucky說Steve大約十天前就回到紐約了。Bucky原本以為Steve會來找他，結果也沒有。他出了什麼事嗎？Bucky開始有點擔心了。但在這個特別的時候，Bucky想要和Steve分享。

等他回到教堂就看到Steve坐在人行道邊的長椅上。他看起來像是在發呆，或者只是瞪著眼前的空氣。他的側臉堅毅如山壁，嚴肅起來的時候能讓人顫慄。但現在，他裹在一件黑色的大衣裡，雙手插進口袋，儘管他此刻坐在紐約繁華的街道邊，看起來仍然像是站在山頂的一頭孤狼，之前面對Bucky時那開朗振奮的模樣全都消失在寒風中。

他發現Bucky他們回來之後站了起來，卻沒有朝他奔來。Bucky走向他的時候突然意識到自己一身髒兮兮的灰色工作服，扎起馬尾還戴著頭巾讓他看起來像是個勞動了一整天的工人，和體面的Steve比起來自己實在太狼狽了。但他也不能就這樣轉身離去。

Bucky站在離他有三步遠的地方。上次他離Steve很近的時候他們吵了一架，所以保持點距離是拯救他的理智最好的方法，必要的時候他還可以轉身就跑。Steve注意到他們之間拉大的空間，看起來有些難過。

“別露出這種表情，我說幾句話就走，不會留下來纏著你的。”Steve說。“你最近還頭疼嗎？”

Bucky不太想告訴他自從他搬離Steve的公寓之後頭疼就很少發作了。偶爾在一些他感到極度痛苦和孤單時候頭疼的毛病會來陪伴他，但和之前比起來真的好多了。“有時候會。”

Steve看起來彷彿腦袋裡像是有顆小型炸彈爆炸的頭是他的一樣。“我會再繼續幫你找醫生的，別擔心。”

“我不擔心。”

“害你辭掉工作，我很抱歉。”

“和你沒有關係。”

Steve沒有回應，只是看著他。Bucky知道Steve馬上就看穿他的謊言，但他選擇不戳破，只是點點頭。“Coulson說如果你願意的話可以加入神盾局。”

Bucky知道Coulson希望他加入神盾局，那個和Steve再度並肩作戰的畫面真的很美好，但Bucky只能讓它存在於回憶裡，因為他再也不想做任何一個有可能會取人性命的工作。他現在只是一個無名小卒，這個世界沒了他也會運轉得好好的。

“我不要。”

“我知道，至少我幫他問過了。”Steve看了看腳下的紅磚道又踢了兩腳，“我這陣子的行為讓你很困擾吧，對不起。”

Bucky知道Steve有話要說，但沒料到他要說的是這個。

“我以後不會再這麽做了，我保證。”Steve把他的右手放在胸口。“我想要......和你重新開始。”

“我沒記錯的話我們已經重新開始過了。”

“那是個亂七八糟的重新開始，我們再來一次。”Steve深吸一口氣之後說，“我們當普通朋友吧。”

“普通朋友？”

“我並沒有要放棄你，只是讓你決定我應該是什麼身分。”Steve解釋，“你現在可能不想談感情的事，我之前一直緊迫盯人，給你造成很大的壓力，所以我現在要當你的朋友就好了。你可以決定什麼時候要更靠近我一點，或者是離我遠一點。如果有一天你決定要......飛走了，我也不會強迫你留下來。如果你願意我就和你一起走，如果你不願意，我也會等你回來。全都由你決定。”

“由我決定。”Bucky重複他的話。Steve看起來很誠懇，甚至有些懊悔。Steve之前在追求他，那的確給他帶來很大的壓力，但並不是厭惡。只要Steve接近他，他知道自己又要再度被那包含著欣喜和慾望的巨大情感所拉扯著，那就像是一張網，鋪天蓋地般地將Bucky壟罩在其中，他無法掙扎，只能忍耐，那感覺常讓他無法呼吸。他會懷疑自己的堅持有沒有意義，他為Steve安排好的劇本全都在他對他永遠炙熱燃燒的情感烈焰中付之一炬，Steve之前窮追不捨只是讓情況更加糟糕。但現在Steve說他們先當朋友就好了。

這樣好像也不錯。畢竟現在的Bucky沒有多餘的心力去釐清他們的關係，要和Steve靠近一點，他還有一段路要走。他想那會是他最後的試煉。

Steve凝視著他，“我們可以從朋友開始當起，就像當初的我們一樣。我不會再談到愛了，除非你想要談，我不會再逼你了。你可以決定，什麼時候想接受我，或者不接受我，都是你的選擇，我會一直等你。Bucky，我讓你自由，那是你應得的。”

Bucky不知道是什麼改變了Steve的心意，或許他沒有來見他的這段期間都在思考這件事。他必須承認，如果Steve說要放棄他了，他會很難過，雖然那樣的話就達成當初他搬出來的目標了。可是Steve說他不會放棄他，他會一直等他。Bucky在鬆一口氣的同時又感到胸膛裡翻江倒海的喜悅。他想放棄，想自私一次，想軟弱一次。

但他更想要重來一次。他想要知道和Steve從頭開始的話他們會有什麼樣的發展，他們最後會走在一起嗎？還是他們會發現當朋友才是最自在的相處方式？對於和Steve一起發展出的各種可能他都想要知道。

“我想.....”Bucky小心翼翼地回答，他不希望Steve覺得自己很高興擺脫了他，“這樣也不錯。”

Steve的笑無聲但平和，“那就這樣吧。不過，我希望你能允許我繼續到教堂和退伍軍人協會去，我是真的想幫忙。”

“你不需要我的允許。”

“我不希望讓你覺得不舒服。”

Bucky突然覺得自己之前的反應似乎對Steve造成影響，讓他覺得自己不受歡迎。“我不會的。”

“那就好。”Steve看了看周圍又看看天空，“我該走了，我要說的就是這些。你要留到晚上嗎？”

“等一下就要走了，我要回去幫Big John修理他的車子。”Bucky想都沒想就脫口而出，“你呢？”

“我現在正在休一個長假，無聊死了。我想......”Steve聳聳肩，“我沒事可做，看看新聞或健身吧。先走了。”

Bucky看著Steve逐漸離去的背影。他今天沒有騎車也沒有開車，大概是要去搭地鐵吧。Bucky能夠想像Steve會先去買份外帶的晚餐，回到他那間簡約寬敞但空蕩蕩的公寓裡，坐在電視機前，一邊看新聞一邊吃著油膩和過鹹的不營養晚餐。然後他會面無表情地健身到汗流浹背，再去淋浴之後睡覺。Steve很寂寞，Bucky就是知道。Steve就算擁有世人的愛戴，有許多新朋友，有財富和事業，但終究，他在這個新的世界裡就是個外來者。就算他身邊圍繞著再多的人，也沒有人可以理解那一覺醒來人事全非的感覺。只有Bucky知道那樣的心情，他自己從一陣霧裡清醒，感覺像是睡了一個長長的覺，睜開眼睛卻發現自己少了一隻手臂，家人全都早他一步而去，世界變得陌生而且令人畏懼。只有他懂Steve的感覺，也只有Steve懂他的感覺。

他在Steve轉過街角前趕上去攔住他，“我忘了告訴你一件事。”

“是什麼？”Steve問。

“我今天救了一個心臟病發作的老人。我們本來以為屋子裡沒人所以要離開了，我叫他們等一下，就發現他倒在地上。他現在沒事了。”

Steve臉上出現欣慰的微笑，“Bucky，這真的太好了。”

“你知道這對我來說代表著什麼意義，對吧？”

“我當然知道。”Steve看著Bucky，原本似乎想像以前一樣伸手捧著Bucky的臉，但他忍住了，把手插回口袋裡，用十分認真嚴肅的語氣告訴Bucky，“你有能力幫助別人。你不是一個只會只會造成破壞和死亡的人，你可以救人。那才是真正的你，千萬別忘記了。”

Bucky不會忘記的。在這麽多他不記得或者錯過的事情裡，他最不想忘記的就是這一件。

******

第一盤香蕉藍莓麵包已經出爐了，其他教友正忙著裝盤，Bucky則準備將第二盤送進烤箱。香蕉藍莓麵包的味道困擾Bucky一陣子了，他和Steve都覺得過去的味道和現在的不太一樣，但又說不出哪裡有問題。食譜是沒錯的，其他人也覺得很好吃。Bucky後來到圖書館去泡了一整個下午，最後發現原來是因為香蕉的關係。他們當年吃的香蕉品種，如今已經絕種了，現在的香蕉和當初他們每天帶去上學當午餐水果的香蕉味道並不一樣。這世界改變也太大了，連香蕉都可以變得陌生。而Bucky在圖書館裡翻了一下午的書才找到的資料Steve上網沒幾秒就查出來了。

Bucky把第二盤麵包推進烤箱之後繼續手上的工作，他注意到有個傢伙一直在附近晃來晃去的，似乎在觀察他。那個人叫Eric，穿著顏色亮麗的襯衫，頂著一顆爆炸頭，手指上有好幾個金戒指，是和Anna一家認識數十年一起上教堂的好友。他應該沒有威脅性，但Bucky很好奇他想做什麼。

等到送餐的志工把餐點都包好送上貨車出發之後，廚房的工作也告一段落了，只剩下清理環境。Eric直到Bucky準備要回家了也不敢上來找他，還是一直躲在旁邊偷看他。Bucky直直朝他走去的時候他像是嚇了一跳般地左顧右盼。

“別看了，就是你。”Bucky揪著他的領子把他拖出來，“你今天一直在偷看我，到底想幹什麼？”

面紅耳赤的Eric從他手裡掙脫，“我......我沒想要做什麼！只是、只是，我想問你一件事情。”

“什麼事？”

“你的碗豆湯是怎麼煮的？喝起來都不會沙沙的。”

“......你就是為了問這個問題偷看我一整天？”

“這很重要！”Eric理直氣壯地說。

“煮的前一晚碗豆泡水就可以了。”

“我的食譜說不用。”

“那就別泡。”Bucky轉身要走，Eric跑到他面前擋住他。

“還有一件事。”

“什麼？”

Eric突然靦腆了起來，“Anna說......我有一家......哎呀反正就是你想不想到我的餐廳來工作？”

Eric在五十歲之前都是一個庸庸碌碌的平凡人。他是市政府清潔隊的人員，每天清掃馬路、公園，賺一點點錢，但是他沒有什麼不滿意的。他最大的嗜好就是自己下廚煮點東西，喝點酒，看球賽，上教堂和他的好友鄰居閒話家常。五十歲過後沒多久，他收到一筆來自某個不認識的遠房姑媽的遺產，包括一筆錢和一整棟公寓，還有，一家餐廳。

“耶穌基督啊這真是我他媽的美夢成真。”Eric突然意識到他們還在教堂裡，他在胸前畫了個十字然後小聲朝空中說了句對不起之後又繼續，“我突然有錢了，一整棟公寓！雖然那公寓比你還老，可是還有一家餐廳！雖然是家小快餐店但還是家餐廳啊！我可以當大廚！讓大家都來吃我做的菜！律師來找我的時候我還以為是Bob在整我。該死的我真的爽到翻過去。”

“......恭喜你。”

“但我有一個問題。”Eric的肩膀垂了下來。Bucky突然發現他是喜怒哀樂全表現在臉上的那種人。“我做的菜很難吃。”

“噢。”

“不管我怎麼努力學習，我煮的菜就是不好吃。我太太Betty跟我說親愛的我愛你但你的菜真是天下第一難吃。”Eric看起來像是要哭了一樣。

“呃。”

“她說的是實話，我自己知道。”Eric沉痛地點點頭之後很快從陰霾中走出來，“我這位從來就不認識的遠房親戚就是這家餐廳的大廚，現在她上天堂了，願主保佑她，這家餐廳可不能在我手上收掉。我需要一個大廚讓我的，沒錯，現在是我的餐廳了，我需要一個大廚讓我的餐廳可以繼續下去。”

“你的意思是想請我去當你的大廚？”

“沒錯！”Eric大叫一聲然後一把拍在Bucky的左臂上，發出砰的一聲，“喔你的手怎麼了，要不要去看個醫生？”

Bucky忍住想揍他的衝動。“你可能搞錯了，我根本不是什麼大廚，我只是跟我的褓姆學過怎麼做菜而已。”

“那有什麼關係，我喜歡你做的菜啊，每次你來教堂做菜我都有吃。那個玉米粥，天啊，我差點把盤子拿起來舔。”

“請你不要這麼做。”

Eric擺出生意人的樣子，想和Bucky談一筆買賣。“還是你喜歡被稱作行政主廚？Anna說你需要工作，也需要住的地方，我都可以提供。”

Bucky瞪著Eric，覺得這並不是什麼詭計或是惡作劇，雖然這主意的確異想天開。Steve調查過這間教堂所有的教友和神父，以確保裡面沒有哪個法西斯主義的信奉者，祈禱的時候不喊哈里路亞而是九頭蛇萬歲，所以他並不擔心這有什麼陰謀。Bucky一無所有，如果真有人要設計他，大概也會是因為Steve的關係。Eric只是一個一夕致富的暴發戶，有了錢想實現自己的夢想。他的提議很荒謬，但Bucky有一點心動，又很猶豫。他告訴滿臉期待的Eric說自己會考慮看看。

Anna和Big John都很驚訝他竟然沒有馬上答應。

“我真的認為，你可以往這方面發展。我去工作的時候都在幫你打聽，有沒有適合的地方可以讓你去，最好是我們認識的人，否則隊長也不會放心的。”Anna說。

“是啊，剛好Eric繼承了這家餐廳，我們覺得很適合，你也不用和客人面對面。”Big John接下去說，“我們認識他很久了，他沒問題的。”

Bucky來回看著他們倆，“我......我做不到，我只是煮好玩的，怎麼能到餐廳去。我做不到。”

“Bucky，這是個好機會，你千萬不要放棄。”Anna想了想，輕輕握住Bucky的手。Bucky在這裡住了一陣子了，Anna沒有這樣做過。儘管他們常常一起在廚房裡做菜，逛市場，Anna對他總是有點拘謹。這是她第一次這樣握住Bucky的手。“如果可以，我希望你可以一直住在這裡，我都快忘記，有個孩子在身邊的感覺了。但我知道，這理不該是你的歸屬，也不是你最終該落腳的地方。你有這個機會，一定要把握，要相信自己。”

“你可以做到的。”Big John拍拍他的背。

Bucky想了一晚，決定接受這個挑戰。他沒有先跟Steve商量，是因為他知道這就是他想做的事。他只需要鼓起勇氣。

搬家的那天Steve提議要來幫忙，Bucky婉拒了他。他接下來的新家位在Eric繼承的那棟公寓的三樓。一樓是餐廳，二樓是Eric夫婦和孩子現在住的地方。他的房門對面還有一個空房間，目前還沒有找到房客。儘管這裡需要來個大掃除，頭頂有一座燈忽明忽亮，但他站在這間比Big John的家更小更舊的公寓裡卻感到振奮。這是他新的起點，他希望一切由自己動手來。然後，再邀請Steve過來。他永遠都不可能把Steve排除在他的生命之外，他希望靠自己的力量把不管是這個公寓或是他的整個人生整理好，再歡迎他來加入。

他花了好幾天的時間，刷地板，換新的壁紙，修理電器，清洗浴室和廚房。說是廚房，其實只是一個很小的流理台和一座附有烤箱還塞住的爐子。他的沙發椅會讓人陷進去，電視頭頂還有根天線得調整到一個完美的角度畫面才會清晰，床墊有些凹凸不平；他有一個很窄小的後陽台，從那裡看出去看不到紐約的夜景，而是別人的家。

但是，這個小地方是Bucky自己的地方。這麽多年了，他終於有個屬於自己的地方。他把從Steve那裡帶來的那張黑膠唱片和他們倆的童年合照放在壁櫥上，用他的過去裝飾他的未來。

Steve來的時候帶了一瓶上好的香檳當伴手禮。他在公寓裡轉了一圈，給了一個審慎的評價，“很小間，比我的老家還要小。”

“一個人住已經夠了，我也負擔得起。”

Steve又四處看了看，然後他停在壁櫥前，“你果然把這張唱片帶走了。”

“你想要的話我就還給你。”

Steve微笑，“你留著吧，你只需要再加個黑膠唱盤就好了。啊，還有這張照片。當初你爸爸拍了很多你家人的照片都不見了，我之前有去找過史密森學院，結果他們也沒有收藏。如果能找回那些照片就好了。”

“他們的影像在這裡，”Bucky指著自己的腦袋，“我不會再忘記了。”

Steve點點頭之後坐在那張沙發椅上又馬上站起來，“我以為這椅子要把我吃掉。”

Bucky忍不住笑了，“那你真該躺一下我的床試試。”

Steve乾笑兩聲，他們一起看著床又看了彼此，氣氛一下子尷尬了起來。Steve像是突然想到他有帶了一瓶香檳過來，“對了，香檳！我們要來慶祝一下。”

Bucky抓了抓自己的腦袋，“我還沒開始工作，也不確定能不能做得到。”

Steve看著他，眼神溫柔得讓Bucky心裡砰砰跳，“你一定可以的，Buck，要相信你自己。”

“等我真的做到了，再來開這瓶香檳吧。”

Steve把香檳遞給Bucky，Bucky把它塞進嗡嗡作響的小冰箱裡。

“啊哈！”Steve非常興奮，他站在小茶几旁，上面擺了一個很大的老式電話，“感謝上天你終於有電話了。”

******

Bucky沒有在餐廳工作的經驗，更別說當大廚了，不過幸好之前的員工都留了下來。他研究了原先的菜單，有些菜他會做，有些菜不會。Bucky發現自己可能確實有點天賦，沒有做過的菜也可以自己摸索出來，加多少調味，烹煮幾分鐘，他的直覺沒有出錯過。但和大家商量之後，他們還是決定保留店內的招牌菜和Bucky會做的，以維持品質。Eric找人來把餐廳和廚房做整修，Anna則是找了認識的其他大廚來幫他上課，讓他有點成本的概念。那個大廚看著他一臉不可置信，懷疑像他這樣連成本控制都不懂的人要如何當大廚。Bucky確實不懂，他本來就只想為心愛的人煮出好吃的東西才學做菜的；Eric也不懂餐廳經營，他只想完成他的夢想而已。他們倆是橫衝直撞的雜牌軍，妄想在餐廳林立的紐約打下自己的一片天地。不過，機會選擇來到他們面前，他們若是用一堆理由推開它未免太蠢也太對不起自己。

Steve說想要幫忙，Bucky選了個簡單的工作分派給他，他只要試吃就好了。結果他發現Steve是一個差勁的試菜員，因為不管Bucky做了什麼請他試吃給點意見，他永遠都回答很好吃。要是Bucky端給他一盤碎石，他大概也會說很好吃。退伍軍人協會的人老實多了，Bucky總是帶著食物去讓大家嚐嚐，然後讓他們給他意見。開始忙餐廳的事情之後他比較少去協會了，但大家對他一如往常，團體分享的時間也變得輕鬆很多。只有Joy總是沒有好臉色，有一次看見他端出一盤韃靼牛肉他竟然甩上大門就走。Bucky覺得莫名其妙。

“我想他只是很羨慕你。”Carl安慰Bucky。Carl是他堅定的粉絲，他要Bucky每次帶新菜去給大家試吃的時候一定要通知他。

Steve開始當起Bucky的小助手，陪著Bucky去見餐廳過去的食材供應商，和他們重新簽訂契約。有美國隊長在談生意容易多了，只要Steve願意，他可以很友善迷人的。他們也去吃過很多家賣南方舒心食物的餐廳，去調查這些Bucky沒有做過的菜和口味。他們會在天還黑著的清晨就出門，走遍市場，親自去買適合的食材回來實驗和研究新菜色。每次Bucky做出一道過去Nana不曾教給他的菜，他也會一視同仁地把食譜和筆記寫進Steve送給他的筆記本裡。

有一次他們為了蘋果派而把市場裡每種蘋果都買了幾個回來。以前Nana會用史密斯奶奶這種品種的蘋果做蘋果派，這樣才不會太過甜膩。Bucky做了好幾種不同的蘋果派之後終於決定用又軟又甜的麥金塔蘋果和史密斯奶奶蘋果融合在一起的內餡。有酸有甜，有軟有脆。Steve笑Bucky研究蘋果的樣子就像在進行生化實驗一樣嚴謹。Bucky看著Steve吃了一塊又一塊的蘋果派，表情既滿足又單純，讓他想起自己當初決定學做菜的心情。但這一次他不再感覺苦澀，不再因為他只能將他的心意用食物表達而感到壓抑和疼痛。他很開心，願意花一輩子的時間為Steve烤蘋果派。

Bucky生日當天，離餐廳重新開幕的日子已經不遠了，他決定放自己一天假，和Steve出去玩。違反一般人出去玩的定義，他們先到了墓園去。Bucky在Steve去找停車位的時候先來到他爸媽的墓前。這是Barnes家族的墓，他的父母和弟妹都葬在這裡，一邊立了一個天使的石像，低頭俯視著他們。Bucky曾見過Barnes家的其他成員，他弟妹的孩子和他們的孩子，但那是個尷尬的見面，他們除了都流著Barnes家的血液之外沒有其他的共通點。Bucky恢復記憶之後，Steve做的第一件事就是帶他來這裡，他當時的感覺並不真實，無法清楚感受到眼前那一小塊空間的六呎之下躺的是他的家人。他對他們的印象還停留在年輕健康的樣子，他最小的弟弟才剛上小學。怎麼一下子他們都成了一塊塊墓碑了？他不能接受，掉頭就離開，Steve最後在車邊找到他。他瞪著Steve，“告訴我那是騙我的。”

Steve沒有說話。

“那是騙人的！我的家人才沒有死！”Bucky大吼著跑開了，躲起來。最後還是Steve找到他帶他回來的。

Bucky現在已經能夠平靜接受家人都不在的事實，除了Steve以外，所有他認識的人都不在了。當他站在家人的墓前，告訴他們他已經回來了的時候，不再激動得說不出話也不再否認。他唯一遺憾的就是找不到Nana在何處安息，他認為自己應該要親自告訴她，說他回來了。Nana沒有葬在這裡，Bucky和Steve透過Jarvis找過紐約市死亡人口的資料卻一無所獲，也不知道Kenny的下落。Kenny當初比他早一個月從軍，他們連他是否有活著回來都不知道。可能太過老舊的資料沒有做電子化的處理，也或許他們根本就離開紐約了。

他今天來到這裡看著爸爸的墓，覺得有些不安。他讓父親失望了嗎？他曾是Barnes先生驕傲的長子和繼承人，卻連活著從戰場上回來都沒有做到；他父親曾經擔心Bucky會不會當起廚師，結果他現在確實要往這方面發展；父親原本希望他找個乖巧的女孩定下來，延續Barnes家的血脈，他卻無可救藥地愛著Steve。他不僅沒能達成父親的每一個期望，還跟他唱反調。他伸手摸了摸冰涼的墓碑，希望能獲得一點諒解。

“嘿！你不該──”戴著帽子的墓園工作人員從一邊冒出來，看見是他之後原本不悅的表情就褪下了，“是Barnes中士啊。”

Bucky把手縮回來朝他點個頭，當初Steve帶他來的時候就是這位男子員帶路的。男子摘下帽子，“今天隊長沒有一起來？”

“去找停車位。”

“也是，他一個人都那麼常來了，你要來他怎麼可能沒有陪你。”男子說。

“他一個人很常來嗎？”

“是啊。”男子想了想，“有一次我就在旁邊修剪樹枝，還聽到他在說什麼很抱歉之類的話。”

Steve來的時候，Bucky一語不發看著他，讓他有點不自在，像是做壞事被抓到小辮子。“怎麼了，這樣盯著我。”

“別再說抱歉了。”儘管今天是好天氣，初春的風還是帶著一絲冰涼，吹在Bucky的臉上讓他覺得有些刺痛。

“我不懂你的意思。”Steve嘴上這麽說，但Bucky知道他懂。

“你常來這裡和我父母說抱歉吧。別再這麽做了，你要原諒你自己。”

Steve沉默了一會才開口，“那讓我感覺好一點。”

“是我選擇撿起那個盾牌，是我選擇站在你的前面，好嗎？別再責怪你自己了，你必須要停止內疚。”Bucky很久之前就注意到Steve自責的問題，他選擇了一個激烈的方式強迫Steve好起來。他真的不忍心看見Steve一再被這樣的情緒折磨著。“事情發生了就是發生了，你內疚到舉槍自盡也無法改變。因為如果同樣的事情再發生，我還是會那麼做的。那是我的選擇，所以你不要再責怪你自己了。你要原諒自己，才能繼續前進。我們也才能繼續下去。”

Steve的眼神發散出熱切的期待，“你認為我們可以繼續下去？”

“我們都需要改變。”

“我可以為了你改變。”

“我不要你為了我改變，我要你為了自己改變。”

“我會努力，Bucky，我會的，但你也要答應我。”Steve直視著他，“告訴你自己，那不是你的錯。”

Bucky搞不懂他的意思。或許他是懂的，只是不願意面對。“什麼？”

Steve靠近他，但和之前不同，這次他不帶著壓迫和強勢的氣息，而是一股溫暖的感覺，試圖給Bucky力量。“我知道你為什麼放棄過好的生活，放棄和我在一起的機會，有塊東西壓著你，不移開的話你永遠都不會自由。聽著，你那時被洗腦了。你做的那些事，沒有選擇。那不是你的錯，你也要停止責怪自己。你有權力活著，有權力快樂。”

Bucky不敢看他而移開視線，“你說得很容易。”

“不，我從東非回來之後想了很多。我知道，我不原諒自己的話，我永遠都不會快樂，我不快樂你也不會快樂，我們會一起困在過去。我有自己的障礙要克服，就和你一樣。我知道你有什麼樣的掙扎，我也在努力，這就是你要求我的。要放下，要前進。你自己為什麼不也試試看呢？”

“因為你以為你害死的人還活著！我害死的人都真的死了！”Bucky朝他大吼，不在乎別人會不會聽見。

“那不是你的錯。”Steve說。

“我親手扣下的板機！”

“那不是你的錯。”

“我還有命在這裡跟你吵架規劃我的未來，他們只能爛在土裡了！”Bucky幾乎聲嘶力竭。

“那不是你的錯。”

Bucky還想再吼些什麼，但他根本說不出任何話也無法思考。他沒想過把離開Steve或是過著辛苦的生活當成是一種自我懲罰，但是只要想到自己不再感受到罪惡感帶來撕裂般的痛楚他就覺得這是不對的。他應該要清楚品嘗，才能提醒自己不忘記他曾犯下的罪。Steve卻不斷告訴他，要他原諒自己，說這不是他的錯。這明明就是他的錯，他多麼希望不是。這真的不是他的錯嗎？他可以這樣想嗎？

“那不是你的錯。”Steve朝Bucky伸出雙臂，將他圈入自己寬大溫柔的懷抱。Bucky突然覺得心裡有什麼東西塌了，崩壞了，碎裂了。或許是那一堵一直將他與外界隔離的牆，是那一個保護自己的冰冷外殼，是從他清醒後便不斷糾纏他令他窒息的罪惡感。被包覆其中的是他想要生存下去的本能，追求幸福和發自內心去大笑的渴望，還有他自始至終不曾改變的愛情。他一直告訴自己不可以自私，不可以忘記，但他現在覺得或許這是一種本能的呼喚，就像植物會向著陽光生長，人也是喜歡明亮溫暖的感覺，希望自己的生命是充滿了光與愛的。那並不是錯的。

那麼久了，他愛Steve那麼久了，終於這一次Steve與他如此靠近的時候他不再感到驚慌失措，或是求之不得的痛苦。他們的擁抱不帶著慾望，而是相互療癒，舔舐傷口。知道自己不是孤單一人的感覺很好，知道永遠會有個人在身後守候，無論發生什麼事都會在那裡，那不只給了他勇氣，也治癒了他。

他們在微風輕撫的墓園裡待了好一陣子才離開。他們坐在一起，和Barnes家一起，什麼都沒有說也不用說。Bucky並沒有因此感到煥然一新，想要就這樣從此過著幸福快樂的生活也太天真了，但他覺得自己確實輕鬆很多。之後，Steve帶他去一家很受歡迎的餐廳吃飯，順便做調查，他們點了一桌子的食物再吃光；然後去看了紐約巨人隊的比賽，就像當年他們還小的時候一樣，為了一次又一次的達陣成功或失敗而歡呼或嘆氣；後來又去看了電影。Bucky原本以為Steve會帶他去看他們那個時代的黑白老電影，但Steve反而帶他去看一部有一隻會講話的泰迪熊的喜劇。這隻泰迪熊會走路會說話，長相可愛卻滿口髒話。同樣的，許多戲裡引人發笑的段落，他不知道哪裡好笑，Steve知道。Steve因為那隻熊罵髒話而笑了，他轉過來看見Bucky在看著他，自己沒有笑。但這次，Steve沒有停下自己的笑聲。他轉回去，看著螢幕上的熊比出一個猥瑣的動作。這次Bucky看懂了，他笑了出來，和Steve一起，他們笑得像是兩個傻瓜一樣。

  
\--待續--


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky生日那天，看完電影之後，時間還早，夜晚才剛要熱鬧起來，Steve和Bucky一起去吃了晚餐。和做功課或刺探敵情無關，純粹是兩個人找了一間美味的餐廳，共度美好的兩個小時。之後，他們搭著地鐵回布魯克林。車廂內人很多，他們得要站著，挨著彼此，卻不感覺擁擠。Steve接到Sam的簡訊，上面寫滿退伍軍人協會的夥伴們對Bucky的生日祝福。Steve就緊貼在他的背後，越過Bucky的肩膀，和他一起看著這則充滿了善意的訊息。Steve幾乎把下巴放在Bucky的肩上，感覺他毛毛的髮尾在他因為車廂移動而輕晃時掃過他的臉，感覺他就靠在自己的胸前，把他的胸口摀得暖呼呼的。他們一起因為Sam的雙關語而發笑，對於Kathy的新世代網路用語摸不著頭緒。當Steve貼著Bucky的臉頰時他沒有躲開。他們周圍是趕著要回家或是下一個狂歡放鬆地方的人們，一離開這個車廂之後就毫無關係，或許永遠也不會再見面，只有他們，緊緊地依靠在一起。

Steve陪Bucky走回餐廳前的那幾分鐘是他最開心的時刻，因為這時候他可以假裝他們正要一起回家，而不是到了某個地方之後就得分道揚鑣。他們走在布魯克林街頭的腳步太輕了，被淹沒在這個大城市永不止息的喧囂裡，但在此刻，他們確實是存在的。與那被載入史冊的美國隊長和他的咆哮突襲隊員無關，和超級英雄或是改變歷史的人也都沒有關係。他們就只是Steve和Bucky，一起長大，相互扶持，出生入死，愛慕彼此的兩個人，既渺小又獨特。Steve有時候會想如果他們就僅僅是普通人就好了，沒有那麼多不凡和奇特的遭遇，沒有太多的痛苦和無奈，就和那些他誓言守護的人一樣。這樣的人生會很短暫、平凡又豐富，但就是這些大多數的人每天都在進行的生活，令他曾經為這個世界作出的犧牲和努力有了意義。

他不只送Bucky到餐廳前，還和他一起上樓，來到他的家門口。今天的感覺很好，Bucky很放鬆，真正的笑容回到他的臉上，他們在墓園裡的時候一起分享了這些日子以來第一次真正寧靜的時刻，之後他們也玩得很開心。Bucky看著他，似乎想說點什麼，但終究沒有說出口。Steve動手將一小束掉到Bucky臉頰旁的頭髮塞到他的耳後，這舉動意外地自然，彷彿他們常常這樣做，讓現場的氣氛變得親密而私人。在經歷這樣棒的一天之後，Steve很想吻他，擁抱他，而且他覺得，如果他真的這麽做了，Bucky或許也不會推開他。他在Bucky面前總是會失去理性判斷的能力，他該前進嗎？該停在這裡等對方靠過來嗎？該保持怎麼樣的距離才不會給Bucky壓力？他有想要不顧一切的衝動，但有些人就是會讓你壓抑所有未經思考的行為，只因為他值得你等待。

Bucky當了打破沉默的那個人，“我今天很高興，真的。”

“我也是。”

“你不懂。”Bucky看著Steve， “你笑得很開心，你不明白這對我來說有什麼樣的意義。”

“我明白的比你想像中的多，你的魔咒解除了。”Steve沒有移動，沒有迴避直視他的雙眼，“你以為自己是被詛咒的，覺得自己會剝奪我快樂的能力。但你沒有，Bucky，你賜與我快樂，還有幸福的可能，除了你以外誰也沒辦法給我這樣的感覺。”

Bucky看起來有點驚訝，然後他笑了。“你太抬舉我了。”

“你知道我說的是實話。”

Bucky輕輕嘆一口氣，“你先回家去吧，Steve，已經很晚了。”

Steve聳聳肩，“Buck，那裡不是我的家，只是一個讓我回去睡覺的地方。”

Bucky這次低下頭來，Steve決定不要把他逼得太緊。“我先走了，你趕快進去吧，明天還要早起。”

Bucky點點頭之後轉身開門，在Steve的注視中閃進他小小的房間，然後輕輕關上門。Steve沒聽見他移動，沒有把鑰匙扔在門邊的櫃子上或是把鞋子脫掉丟到一旁的聲音，他甚至沒有開燈。他就站在門邊，想著Steve就在門外，掙扎著該不該把門再打開一次。

“晚安了，Buck。”Steve說。他知道Bucky能聽見。他離開這棟樓，穿過馬路來到對面人行道邊的長椅坐下，抬頭看向Bucky的窗。自從Bucky搬到這裡之後，他很常在深夜來到這裡，坐下來，望著Bucky的窗，想像Bucky在那個小房間裡做些什麼。如果那扇窗是亮著的，他可以想像Bucky窩在沙發上看美食節目，或是聚精會神在他的筆記本上；如果那扇窗是暗的，他可以想像Bucky睡在那張該換了的床墊上，緊閉雙眼，胸膛隨著呼吸起伏。如果他能夠決定，他會讓Bucky住在比這裡好上很多的地方。這個地方又小又舊，Bucky住在這裡，那感覺就像是把一個鑲滿珠寶的美麗王冠放在一個布滿灰塵的倉庫裡一樣。他的Bucky是來自布魯克林的小王子，當年的Barnes大宅對他來說就像是皇宮一樣寬敞又華麗，而Bucky值得每一樣最好的東西。但那個Bucky已經不在了，當年那個又窮又病的Steve也不在了。時間沖刷掉他們本來的面貌，將他們打磨成不同的人，在的新的世界裡，以新的身分，無論命運在他們身上刻下美麗或是醜陋的痕跡，他們都還在努力呼吸，證明自己的存在。

所以不該把時間浪費在悲傷上，Steve深刻體認到這一點。他不會停止拉近和Bucky的距離，一步步靠近，一點點前進，總有一天他們會在回家的時候踏上同樣一條路，回到同一棟房子，走進同一個房間，分享彼此的每一個時刻。他很有信心，自己能做到。

******

Bucky這幾天非常忙碌。餐廳已經更新了營業執照，衛生檢驗也通過了，開幕在即，他越來越擔心，就連之前總是嘻皮笑臉的Eric似乎也開始緊張兮兮的。時間越逼近，Bucky越覺得答應Eric來這裡是件錯誤的事情。過去都是他認識的人吃他煮的東西，他們當然不吝惜讚美，但誰會願意花錢吃這些自家廚房味道的菜？七十年後的人口味和七十年前會一樣嗎？各種假設的問題令他心煩意亂。

只有Steve能讓他平靜。他不允許Bucky那樣胡思亂想，他對Bucky的信心無可動搖。

不久之前，Steve還是讓他心煩意亂的來源，只要他一出現，Bucky就會被各種糾結的情緒團團包圍。但現在只要看見Steve就會讓他腦海裡吶喊著爭吵著的聲音都安靜下來。當他在整理筆記本時看到當初他親筆寫下應該離開或留在Steve身邊的理由，那字裡行間的自我厭惡，讓他同情起過去的自己。他並不覺得自己已經脫胎換骨，徹底揮別過去的不幸，但他已經有了某種程度上的改觀。他並不是痛苦的來源，一個人快樂或者不快樂，決定權在他自己手上。Steve的心態已經有了明顯的改變，他大概想通了很多事情，那讓他整個人看起來都輕鬆多了。生日那天Bucky的確非常愉快，能夠看到開懷大笑的Steve，對他來說是這世上最棒的生日禮物。

只是有件麻煩事。有人偷拍他們在地鐵上的照片，配上的文章迂迴地質疑他們的關係。各種流言蜚語在網路上流傳，Bucky在Kathy的協助之下看了一些。網路上很多人懷疑他們的關係並不只是朋友，有些人拒絕相信美國的象徵會愛上另一個男人，有些人認為Steve該去找個條件更好的人，還有人覺得沒人有資格可以干涉他們的私事。許多揣測、攻擊、扭曲、支持在互相推擠著。Steve只是輕描淡寫地要他別去理會。

這天下午，他來到退伍軍人協會的時候，發現Steve已經到了，似乎準備參加團體分享。自從他們第二次重新開始之後，Steve就不再跟著他進團體分享時間，但現在他就坐在圍成一圈的椅子上，手上拿著兩杯咖啡。他看見Bucky進來之後對他微笑，然後把其中一杯咖啡遞給他。

“你今天打算發言嗎？”Bucky問。

“我也來這裡煩大家好一陣子了，總得說幾句話。”Steve說。

想參加的人陸陸續續進來了，包括Joy。Bucky注意到Joy在瞪著他們倆。Joy這陣子的態度很奇怪，充滿了刺，看什麼都不順眼，特別是針對Bucky。Carl說他忌妒Bucky，然而Bucky並不覺得自己有什麼好忌妒的。Kathy說他失戀了，這倒是個比較可能導致他如此暴躁的理由，雖然說他平常的脾氣就沒有好到哪裡去。

他們開始之後，Bucky注意到有不少新加入的成員。當初他剛來時見到的退伍軍人，有好幾個都很少進團體分享了。他們把積鬱在胸口的怒氣或埋怨都倒在這裡，好換來一點宣洩過後的平靜，才有力氣和現實生活搏鬥下去。但他們還是會來，畢竟他們的人生仍然在進行，傷口仍未癒合，他們還是會希望有個地方可以讓他們喘一口氣。Bucky想他雖然還沒有發言過，他開始忙餐廳的事情之後大概也會比較少來了。但這個地方，這個集會，對他來說永遠都會有不同的意義。他們接納他，在他迷失在這個陌生的世界裡時給他一個避風港。他在這裡認識很多和他一樣被遮蔽在戰爭的陰影之下卻仍渴望陽光的人，他們都不完美，犯了很多錯，有很多後悔和遺憾。只有真正經歷過的人才會理解那種感受。當然有很多退伍軍人即使遭受重創也依然勇敢地撐了過來，讓大家知道他們堅若磐石。但是，不那麼堅強的人還是很多的。

為了更多不那麼堅強的人，Bucky以後還是會再來的，他知道其他的夥伴也是一樣。他們要互相扶持和幫助才能繼續走下去。這並不軟弱，願意放下自尊去求救，承認自己的恐懼和不安，和那些帶著義肢去參加運動會或是努力突破身體限制的退伍軍人一樣需要勇氣，這也是勇敢的表現。

大家輪流發言，輪到Joy的時候，讓大家都驚訝的是，他並不打算發言。輪到Steve的時候，大家原本以為他又要只聽就好，結果同樣出乎大家意料之外。

“嗨，我是Steve。”這是每個人要發言之前固定的開場白。

“嗨，Steve。”大家也這樣回應他。

“隊長今天有什麼話想要和我們分享嗎？”Sam問。

Steve看起來有點不自在，不過他那侷促不安的樣子在Bucky眼裡挺有趣的。Steve想了想之後說，“有很長一段時間，我都在哀悼。我和這裡的很多人一樣，我失去了一個人。儘管那很痛苦，我失去他的那一刻仍然不停回到我的腦海裡。我本來可以救他的，我不停這樣想，但我沒做到。我的指尖和他的指尖就差一點點，就那麼一點點，我就可以抓住他了，但我沒有。他就這樣......就這樣墜落萬丈深淵。我......我責怪我自己，我哀悼他，即使他後來奇蹟般地回到我的身邊也沒有停止。”

Steve沒有說那個人的名字，他甚至沒有看向身邊的Bucky，但大家都知道他說的是誰，Bucky自己也很清楚。他應該為Steve公開談論他們的事情而感到困窘，但是他沒有，反而很好奇。

“我做了很多讓他覺得不舒服的事情，我讓他覺得......我比較喜歡過去的他。但是......”Steve停頓了一下又繼續，“但是我想，我是害怕，如果我停止自責，停止哀悼，我是不是不尊重過去那個人，好像我忘了他似的。他在受苦，我卻沒有，他會怎麼想？但是我後來知道了，我繼續我的人生並不是忘了他，而是把他沒有機會過的日子，一起好好過下去。更何況，他未曾遠離，他一直都在這裡，”Steve指了指自己的左胸膛，然後又把手覆在Bucky的肩上，“還有這裡。發生過的事情我無法改變，但我們有未來，對吧？我們可以一起去發掘，去創造。我們經歷過的事情，無論好壞，都使我們成為現在的樣子，而各種可能在等著我們，應該要把握這個而不是回頭看。那不是遺忘，而是帶著回憶然後一起前進。我想說的就是這些。”

“你來之前有打草稿吧？”Sam說，大家都笑了。

Steve攤開雙手，“這次我的確有。”

那是Steve的體悟，Bucky知道Steve終於從過去走了出來。Steve終於轉過來看向他，Bucky什麼話也說不出來，只能傻傻看著他。聽到Steve剛剛說的話，他的感覺比任何人都深刻。這次Steve，是真的自由了。不是Bucky讓他自由的，是他自己解除了禁錮。

之後的分享也順利進行下去直到結束。在大家陸續離開之後，Steve和Bucky留下來幫Sam整理場地。他們討論著國慶日的遊行，還有退伍軍人的表揚典禮，Steve會出席什麼活動。然後Kathy突然匆匆忙忙跑進來。

“Joy在屋頂上。”Kathy抓著Sam的手臂。

“抽菸嗎？”

Kathy用力搖搖頭，“他在屋頂上，站在圍牆邊！”

Steve和Bucky跑上屋頂的時候已經有幾個人在那裡了，他們在對Joy喊話。Joy已經不是站在圍牆邊，而是一腳前一腳後地站在圍牆上，看起來搖搖晃晃的，只要一個不注意就會掉下去。退伍軍人協會所在的建築物並不高，但從五樓摔下去也是會死的。Big John最靠近他，試著要吸引他的注意力。“Joy，別衝動，有話下來再說！”

“我剛剛接到家裡的電話，他們叫我要回去。”Joy說，Bucky注意到他的雙眼布滿血絲，“我媽說喔Joy你應該回家，工廠裡有你可以做的工作。看看我！我他媽的少了一隻手！我有一半的臉看起來就像是放進烤箱裡烤過一樣！我怎麼可以回去！你們知道我以前是什麼嗎？我是校隊的四分衛，我女朋友Karen是啦啦隊隊長，我帶領我的球隊連續兩屆拿下冠軍！連續兩屆！現在我變成這個鬼德行怎麼可以回去！讓每個人看我笑話嗎？看著Karen如何拋棄我之後迅速和新男朋友一起到以前我帶她去過的每個地方卿卿我我的嗎？”

Joy有些太過激動，好像下一秒就要跳下去，Big John試著緩和他的情緒，然後不動聲色地往前一步，“你的家人只是想幫忙。”

“你別再靠近了，不然我會跳下去！喔是啊，是啊！他們想幫忙，但我打賭他們看著我的時候心裡一定都在想，噢可憐的Joy，從鎮上的風雲人物變成一個怪物！我是家裡第一個上大學的人，我哥哥們都笨到申請不到大學可念，現在他們呢？結婚了，生了幾個蠢小孩，把工廠和店裡經營得很好！他們的人生很幸福我卻毀了！完全毀了！”

“你的家人絕不會這樣看待你。”

“你懂個屁！”

“我他媽的當然懂！如果我的兒子能夠活著回來，不管他少了什麼我都不會介意！我只要他活著回來！”Big John失去平常溫和的模樣，他握緊拳頭，無法冷靜。Bucky親眼見過Big John和Anna如何被永遠不會停止的喪子之痛折磨著。對一個失去所愛的人來說，沒有任何事情比死亡更可怕。就像Carl的妻子，即使Carl失去兩隻手臂，她要一肩扛起養家的責任，陪Carl一起度過漫長又艱辛的復健之路，她仍然甘之如飴。“我能在家裡見到我的丈夫，而不是到墓園去，我已經很幸運了。”有一次她來接Carl的時候這樣說。

“你是個失敗者。”Bucky站出去說。

現場的人都大驚失色，Steve也阻止他，“Buck，別說了。”

但Bucky不理會他們。“還不快點給我滾下來，廢物。”

“對！我是失敗者！我是廢物！所以我現在才在這裡和你們混在一起！勝利者可以進白宮領勳章！”Joy開始歇斯底里，他離掉下去只有幾英吋的距離，“你又懂什嘛！你、你有了很棒的工作！大家都喜歡你煮的東西！美國隊長一天到晚跟在你的身邊！他說什麼？一起前進？就連你的長官對你都不離不棄！你怎麼可能懂我的感覺！”

“去你的，Joy，還有你的每一句抱怨！”Bucky真的被他激怒了，他氣沖沖地踩著重重的步伐跳上圍牆，和Joy面對面。“如果我是勝利者我今天就會有一個盛大的特展，他們會找我去拍徵兵廣告，賣我的公仔和運動衫，給我一個大大的謝謝你拯救這個世界！你有看見這些事情發生嗎？沒有！我也是個失敗者，所以我他媽的掉下去了！你以為這世上就你最慘最可憐嗎！放屁！我摔斷一隻手，這是最慘的嗎？不！我被幾個他媽的變態科學家抓起來，做實驗，給我裝上這隻該死的手！”

Bucky伸出他的金屬手臂，捲起衣袖，讓Joy清楚看見。“你以為他們給我裝這隻手是為了治療我嗎？才不是！他們是要我去殺人的！他們把我剖開來，往我的脊椎和肩膀裝了一堆亂七八糟的東西，他們要我去殺那些偉大的人！重要的人！他們把我放上那個該死的洗腦椅電我的腦袋！讓我像活死人一樣只能照他們的話去做！我什麼都不是就只是那些變態恐怖分子的資產！殺人機器！我殺過的人你們在歷史課本上還讀過！你斷了一隻手又怎麼樣？毀容又怎麼樣？你有被電得求生不能求死不得的嗎！你有一次又一次逃跑還被抓回來再電一次嗎！被放在棺材一樣的東西裡凍個幾十年！你沒有！你還有家人！天啊你還有家人！你的爸媽！你的兄弟！只要你想就可以看到他們，我的家人都已經死了！你能跟你的家人說話，坐下來一起吃飯，用你還有的那隻手擁抱他們，我只能看見我家人的墓碑和照片！所以你有什麼資格抱怨？更多想要活下來的人都沒有活下來，有人少了不只一條手臂而是兩條，有人無家可歸只能睡在路邊，你擁有那麼多卻還是認為自己是全天下最悲慘的人，覺得每個人都對不起你。根本就是你對不起自己，Joy，連為自己奮鬥都不願意！”

他們在喘氣，瞪著彼此。最後Joy先開口，“是你殺了甘迺迪嗎？”

“什麼？我已經被問這個問題幾十次了，沒有，他不是我殺的。”

“噢。”Joy睜大眼睛。

“我幹過這些可怕的事，儘管那並不是出自我的意願，但我還是做了。我的手上沾染鮮血，失去一切，我願意付出我的性命去贖罪。但既然我還在這裡，我就要好好活下去，不管多辛苦都會好好活下去，就算不知道上帝為什麼會做這樣的安排，我也永遠不會停止尋找我存在的意義，絕對不會辜負我的第二次機會。”Bucky朝他伸出手，“你擁有的比我還多，不該就這樣浪費掉。想想那些沒有機會的人，你這麼做對不起他們。想想你的家人。”

Joy想了想，“媽的，你的確比我還慘。電你的腦袋？”

“像幾萬根針一起戳我的腦子一樣，你們根本無法想像。”

Joy看起來若有所思，像是忘了要先下來一樣。就在Bucky快要抓住他的時候，Joy的身體突然重心不穩歪向一邊。Bucky連思考都來不及就緊追著抓住他的手，接著他就發現他們一起往下掉。他伸出他的金屬手臂抓向建築物的牆壁，試著抓住什麼，最後他抓住抽風機的鐵架，讓他們停止繼續往下掉。他能看見天空、退伍軍人協會屋頂的圍牆，和一堆從圍牆邊冒出來的人，包括Steve。他們在朝他大喊著什麼，但每個人都在吼著所以他也聽不清楚。他往下看，底下有幾個路人，已經好奇地停下腳步抬頭張望，對著他們指指點點。Joy的表情很痛苦，手臂的角度看起來很奇怪，Bucky猜他脫臼了。然後撐著他們的鐵架開始發出吱吱嘎嘎的怪聲音，有點鬆脫。

“你還好嗎？Joy？”Bucky問他。

“我要尿褲子了！”Joy大喊。

Steve從他們的頭頂踩著窗戶和牆縫爬下來。“Bucky！我來救你！你千萬別放手！”

鐵架鬆開了一角，Bucky和Joy在空中劇烈搖晃了一下。“我也不想啊！”

然後他們聽見一陣機械聲響，空中一個小黑點逐漸變大，一對巨大的翅膀在空中拍打。是Sam，穿著獵鷹裝朝他們飛來。Bucky把Joy甩給他，讓Joy在空中發出慘叫。

“Sam！把Bucky也接走！”Steve大喊。

“沒關係，先帶Joy走，他的手受傷了！”Bucky朝Sam揮揮手，Sam抓著Joy往頂樓飛去。

“好了Bucky，抓著我！”已經爬到他上方窗戶的Steve朝他伸出手。Bucky還沒來得及抓住他，鐵架就鬆脫了。他往下掉，但這次Steve並沒有和上次一樣，離他越來越遠，Steve在鐵架鬆開的那一瞬間抓住了他，和他一起掉下去。Steve抱住他，抱得緊緊的，然後把自己當成Bucky的盾牌，抱著他摔在退伍軍人協會的人行道上。

******

跳樓這種事，Steve也不是沒做過，上次他從神盾局的電梯裡跳出來，比五樓高多了。但上次他有盾牌幫他抵擋衝擊力，這次他把自己當成盾牌，還抱著一個兩百多磅的Bucky。所幸他並無大礙，身上的傷也很快就能好起來。至於Bucky，除了全身的瘀青，也沒有受傷。他看著Steve躺在醫院的病床上，沉沉睡去，他突然想起過去，他為了被欺負、被揍得鼻青臉腫的Steve，和幾個學校裡的小霸王打架。即使他是他們兩個裡比較健康強壯的那個，還是打不贏那麼多人。他看見自己抱著Steve跪在地上，抵擋那些如雨落下的拳打腳踢。他很痛，但他更擔心Steve，他可以承受得了這些暴力的拳腳，但Steve不行。然後他聽到Kenny大喊著警察來了，那些人才一哄而散。Kenny一邊詛咒那些混蛋一邊跑過來扶Bucky，但他不在乎自己的衣服破了也流血了，他只關心Steve。他一直都是如此。

現在換成Steve為了他奮不顧身。他想這就是他們兩個，互相照顧，互相保護。無論那會把自己搞得多慘，他們永遠都會為了對方這麼做。

鬼魂和他一起趴在床邊，看著Steve。這是Bucky第一次在娃娃屋以外的地方看見鬼魂。鬼魂伸出手，摸了摸Steve的額頭。“他會沒事的。”鬼魂說。

“是啊。”

“你也會沒事的。”

“我會沒事的。”

“別再讓他一個人了，也別再讓你自己一個人了。”鬼魂露出一個Barnes中士的招牌笑容，“你不是一無所有的，你還有他，他也有你。”

Bucky點點頭。“我還會再見到你嗎”

鬼魂笑了笑，“你不需要再見到我了。”

Steve醒來之後，第一眼看到的就是Bucky的大臉。他舉起手覆在Bucky的臉頰上，“你還好嗎？”

“我沒事。”

“這次我抓住你了。”

“是的，你抓住我了。”

“只是你真的很重。”

他們一起笑了出來。Bucky彎下腰靠近Steve，讓他們兩人的嘴唇貼在一起。這是他們第一次的親吻，那感覺就像開滿了花的草地，從湖上吹來的微風和冬日照在雪地上的暖陽，那麼舒服，那麼美麗，讓人想放下一切倘佯其中。Bucky不後悔他們沒有早一點這麽做，如果他們沒有繞這麽一大圈，蹣跚走過擺在他們面前的一切考驗，這個吻的感覺都不會這麽好，這麽完美。

Bucky直起身體，Steve拉住他，“別走，Buck，別再離開我了。”

“我不會再走了，再也不會了。”Bucky握住Steve的手，兩隻手緊緊交握，握得Bucky都覺得疼。但這一次，他們不會再放開。

******

Carl告訴Bucky說Joy回老家去了。他到醫院去和Steve還有Bucky道過歉，之後就沒再出現過，連到協會去道別也沒有，但他們都能理解。他受傷後硬撐起的自尊和自傲，都被他親手摧毀了。他終於能夠接受現在的自己，才會選擇回老家面對家人和故里。他把曾經的不滿和怨恨都留在協會裡，留在那個屋頂上，這樣也很好。

Carl是來向Bucky展現他的新義肢的。屋頂事件發生時他不在，因為他正在家裡試裝新的義肢。那是和國防部合作的科學家絞盡腦汁製造出來的新產品，Carl看起來像是穿了一件很厚重的金屬背心。Bucky端出一碗牡蠣濃湯給他，通常他要人餵或是用吸管才有辦法進食，因為之前的義肢讓他連拿起杯子自己喝水都沒有辦法。而現在，Bucky看著Carl小心翼翼拿著湯匙，舀起一小口湯，然後非常緩慢，但穩穩的，把湯匙送進他的嘴裡。

“真是太好了。”Bucky說。

Carl笑得很得意，彷彿他剛剛征服了珠穆朗瑪峰而不僅僅是喝了一口湯。“是啊！這雙手比以前的義肢都好用得太多了，我可以拿起一顆葡萄而不夾破它。你能相信嗎？”

“這很讚。”

Carl點點頭，然後他環顧了一下已經裝潢好準備開幕的餐廳，“看起來一切都在變好，無論是你還是我，還是Joy。”

“希望如此。”Bucky從廚房裡拿出一塊蘋果派，“希望你的胃還有位置讓給一塊派。”

Carl看著派大笑，“我大概得花上一個小時才能吃完它。”

“該花多久時間就花多久時間，但絕不能放棄，好嗎。”

“絕不放棄。”

餐廳開幕那天Bucky很早就起床了，然後他發現Eric比他更早起，穿上平常不穿的西裝，然後不停扯他的領帶。他們一起到餐廳去，和他的廚師助手Kevin一起備料，外場的服務生們也來幫忙。有一位叫做Jenny的女人有點年紀了，在之前那家餐廳工作超過十年，她很有經驗，外場可以讓她掌控。Bucky除了準備配菜，預煮，冷卻，他最擔心的就是他的奶油海鮮玉米粥。這是Nana教他的第一道菜，他最拿手的也是這一道。如果客人不喜歡，他沒有信心繼續做下去。

餐廳開始營業後，客人比想像中的多，點菜單一張張進來。有一些是當初老餐廳的熟客，也有不少因為折價券來的新客人。那是Eric的主意，希望能為新開幕的店帶來人潮，結果很不錯。但重點還是在食物上。如果東西不好吃，客人就不會再來了。Anna也來幫忙，有她在身邊，Bucky覺得很有安全感，他們之前在廚房裡配合得很好，就像跳舞一樣，你會希望舞伴和你有默契。他可以想像Nana也在陪著他，就和她的食譜，還有她留給Bucky那些溫暖、帶著食物香氣的記憶一樣。那給他勇氣。

第一位客人是一位老先生，表示自己是之前的常客，想來看看之前老闆過世之後新餐廳變成什麼樣子。他點了從前一晚就開始煮的奶油海鮮玉米粥，還有一杯蘋果茶。粥已經煮好了，Bucky用奶油煮好蝦子，放在乘好的粥上。不管其他進來的點菜單，他們擠在出菜口看老人的反應。

那位老先生吃了一口玉米粥，停了一會，然後又一口，點點頭。沒多久，他面前的玉米粥就吃光了。

“口味跟之前不太一樣，但很好吃。味道有點熟悉。”他這樣回答詢問他的Eric。Bucky鬆了一口氣。

餐廳的客人不少，外場有些手忙腳亂，廚房裡也是人仰馬翻，一下子掉了鍋子，一下子牛排煎得太熟。雖然之前已經在Anna的安排之下到別家餐廳實習過，Bucky仍然感覺到一切都在失控。他努力讓自己穩定下來，深呼吸，重新開始。在廚房裡忙得滿頭大汗的Bucky聽到外頭有一陣騷動。他趁出菜的空檔往外一看，是Steve，穿上服務生的圍裙，在替因為見到他而激動不已的客人準備飲料。他轉過頭來對著Bucky眨眼，然後揮揮手把Bucky趕進廚房裡。

“哇，這工讀生也太大牌了一點。”Kevin說。Bucky笑了，甜蜜的感覺滑過他的心上。Steve和他一起在這裡努力，他會沒事的。

等到打烊的時候所有的人都累壞了，只有Steve仍然精神奕奕，儘管他也站了一整天。Eric把回收的意見表拿出來，開始唸上面的評價。很好吃，以後會常來；奶油海鮮玉米粥太棒了；香腸派很有古早味；麵包的味道很特別；蘋果派很不錯：出菜的速度有點慢，但食物的美味值得等待。大部分是好評，他聽著Eric一則一則唸，那些讚美，鼓勵，批評和建議，來自與他沒有任何關係、不知道他是誰的陌生人。他們不以他的身分或是他做過的事情去評斷他，而是以他的菜。而他們喜歡從他手裡做出來的食物，他們願意花錢買他的菜，他煮的東西讓他們心情愉悅。

Bucky坐下來，把臉埋在手裡。他真的做到了。

******

餐廳的營運慢慢步入正軌，Bucky和Kevin也越來越能掌握廚房裡的狀況。默契和經驗需要培養，Kevin是聰明的小子，他們慢慢摸索出屬於他們的節奏。有一天，指揮交通的Jeff來了。仍然是一身褲子快掉下來的嘻哈風格，斜斜戴著棒球帽，兩手插在口袋裡。他吃了漢堡和薯條，蘋果派，一大杯可樂，還有碗豆湯。Bucky想要請他這一頓，不過Jeff拒絕了。他拿出一個錢包，而不是像以前那樣把錢捲起來塞在身上某個地方，仔細數出幾張鈔票交給Eric，還另外點了個三明治要拿回去請便利商店的老闆吃。

“我自己有賺錢，我可以付。”Jeff聽起來很驕傲。他說他還在便利商店上大夜班，白天回學校去，常常在課堂上打瞌睡，考試也考得亂七八糟的。但他現在住在有水有電乾淨的地方，用他正正當當賺來的錢付房租。

“我就說你可以做到。”

Jeff咧嘴一笑，“我知道我可以。”

Bucky想到他和Jeff在便利商店，還有Steve幾乎每天來陪他上班的那些夜晚。他已經有一個月沒見到Steve了，他只知道他正在南美洲的某個地方出任務，其他的一無所知，也沒有辦法和他聯絡。他知道在這一個月裡，這個世界可能面臨著離毀滅僅一步之遙的處境，而Steve和他的隊友們正試著排除危機，也很有可能，Steve命在旦夕。不管是哪種情況，Bucky都不會知道，因為他現在只是一個普通人，在一家小餐廳裡當廚師，為其他的普通人烹煮食物。無論他曾經經歷過什麼，現在的他再平凡不過了。雖然一無所知，也無能為力，但這種久違的普通日子帶給他踏實的感覺。

在中午最後一批點單的菜都出了之後，Bucky和Kevin開始整理廚房，Steve在這個時候來了。看見他的那一瞬間Bucky鬆了一口氣，才發現自己有多麼擔心他。Steve是超級士兵，但他也是人，一顆被忽略的子彈就能奪走他的性命。想到這種情況總讓他的心被扭了一下。

Bucky要Kevin先去休息。Kevin看到Steve直接闖進廚房也不意外，事實上，這家餐廳的每一個人早就習慣看見Steve突然出現了，Steve常常過來幫忙，穿著圍裙替客人點菜他也得心應手。Kevin和Steve打個招呼就離開了。

“還順利嗎？”Bucky問自己拉了一張椅子坐下來的Steve。Steve的臉上有傷，嘴唇也是破的，但看起來精神還不錯。結果Steve只是拉起自己右手的衣袖，讓Bucky看他被繃帶纏了一大圈的手臂。

Steve看著Bucky，露出很委屈的表情。“被火燒的。”

“老天。”Bucky很想碰他的手臂但又不敢。Steve把他拉到自己的面前，然後摟住他的腰，把臉貼在他的胸膛上。

“我很想你，Buck。一個小時前我才剛下飛機，什麼都沒想，馬上就來了。”Steve把手收得更緊一點。

Bucky摸了摸他短短的金髮，突然發現，Steve正在跟他撒嬌。Steve從小就有這個習慣，只要他不高興，碰到讓他煩悶的事情，他就會來找Bucky。因為他知道Bucky不只會好好安慰他，也會聽他講話。他把感受到的每一個負面情緒和想法都告訴Bucky，就像他展示受傷的手臂一樣。就算Steve恢復的速度和能力比一般人快，留在他身上的傷卻仍是貨真價實的，會帶來疼痛和不適。儘管他是這樣堅強又固執的人，當他受到打擊時還是會渴望安慰。他知道在Bucky這裡他能得到的，不是同情，而是理解和支持。但他過去也不曾這樣，他不是在對著朋友尋求慰藉，而是對著自己的戀人撒嬌。這是一種特有的權力，只能在相愛的人之間使用，那感覺特別親密，讓Bucky的胸膛發熱。

“我的Steve，辛苦了。”他在他的頭頂落下一吻。

Steve抬起頭來索求更多的吻，而Bucky毫不吝嗇，全給了他。之後Steve說，“我餓了。”

Bucky恨不得把全天下的食物都煮給他吃，“想吃什麼我幫你做。玉米粥？還是雞肉餃子？這裡也還有些醃好的豬排。”

Steve看了一下Bucky的備料區，然後想了想，“你可不可以做當初Nana教我媽做的那個菜糊？”

Bucky瞇起眼睛，“為什麼會想吃這個？我能做更多好吃的菜給你吃。”

“這幾天吃過類似的東西，突然覺得有點懷念。”

當初他們是沒有東西吃，才靠這道菜糊撐過去的，既沒有營養也稱不上美味。他很想為Steve準備一頓營養可口的午餐把他的隊長餵得飽飽的，但如果Steve想要吃這個，他也可以為他做。Bucky檢查一下他的食材，發現他做得出來。他可以多加一點絞肉和奶油，這樣就會很好吃了。

Bucky動手做的時候Steve就坐在旁邊看。他想幫忙，不過在Bucky的地盤裡，他得乖乖聽大廚的話，而Bucky現在要他做的事情就是坐下來，吃碗玉米粥。Bucky用食物調理機把洋蔥、包心菜、馬鈴薯和胡蘿蔔攪碎，再和絞肉、玉米跟燕麥一起煮。

“要煮久一點才能煮到熟爛，還要冰過才能煎，晚上我再拿回家去。”Bucky說。

看著Steve吃他煮的玉米粥一臉心滿意足，因為嘴巴塞了雞肉餃子所以腮幫子鼓鼓的，Bucky不知道其他人怎麼樣，但他能僅僅為了這樣簡單的一個畫面而心動。

等到晚上最後一張點菜單也解決之後，Bucky就拿出冰好的菜糊，切成片狀，扔進熱了很多奶油的鍋子裡。廚房再度變得香味四溢，連Eric都探頭進來，“我沒聞過這味道，是哪一道菜啊？”

Eric有空也會跟Bucky學做菜，現在他的食物已經可以吃了，不過離可以放上菜單還有一段距離。“不是菜單上的菜，是做給Steve吃的。”Bucky說。

“這樣啊。”Eric跑進來，盯著在鍋裡滋滋作響的菜糊，“好香啊，能給我吃一塊嗎？”

“這是以前大蕭條時代沒得吃的時候才做來吃的。”

“我想試試看嘛。”

Bucky給了他三塊，因為Eric在一旁看得口水都快滴下來。如果他有尾巴，尾巴大概會搖成像個鐘擺。Eric端著盤子跑出去。Bucky把煎好的菜糊放進保溫盒裡，開始整理廚房。

然後Eric又跑進來，這次有個年紀很大的老太太跟著他。Eric指著老太太，“我剛剛讓這位女士試吃看看，她說她吃過這個。”

******

人的連結真的很奇怪，有時候是一個接著一個，把遠在天邊的人連起來。有時候，即使近在咫尺，也要繞了一大圈才能找到。

Bucky看到Kenny的時候幾乎認不出來，因為他印象中的Kenny是個笑口常開、活潑機伶的年輕小伙子，和眼前這位一看到他們踏進老人安養中心的會客室就掙扎著要從輪椅上爬起來的老人完全不同。他很激動，抓著輪椅的扶手想把自己撐起來，大腿上放著的一疊東西也掉到地上，但護理人員阻止了他，幫他把那些像是照片的東西收好。Bucky和Steve來到他的面前，Bucky看到那雙清澈的眼睛就知道這的確是他的童年好友。如果當初他和Steve沒有發生那麼多意外的插曲，那麼現在或許他們三個人也可以像這樣一起坐在安養中心裡，閒聊著度過人生的黃昏。Bucky在Kenny的面前蹲下來，Kenny顫抖著握住他的雙手。

“少爺，我的少爺，我終於見到你了。你一點都沒變。”Kenny仔細端詳Bucky的臉，重逢的喜悅讓他滿是皺紋的臉上亮了起來，“自從他們說找到你，我就試著要聯絡你，但他們以為我是另一個要攀親帶故的糟老頭，說你需要靜養，不讓我跟你見面。”

“我不知道你在找我，我甚至不知道你有沒有活著回來。”Bucky說。如果當初Nana沒有教Steve的母親這道菜幫他們家度過難關，如果Bucky沒有選擇到這家餐廳工作，如果當初Nana沒有教那位女士的母親煮那道菜糊，如果這位女士的母親的朋友的孩子沒有和Kenny的孫子保持聯絡，他們曾經做的每一件事，如果有哪一件被落下，如今他們就不會重逢。生命的軌跡自有其道理，帶領著他們前往命中注定該去的地方。

“我比你早一年參軍，又比你早幾個月被送回來，因為我有一隻腳傷得很嚴重，一個跛腳的在戰場上幫不上忙。”Kenny摸了摸自己的右腳，“我媽看到我回來以後高興得要死，可是沒想到幾個月以後我們就聽說你死了，然後是Steve。”

Steve也跟著蹲在他的面前，“顯然他們錯了。嘿Kenny，好久不見了。”

Kenny瞇起眼睛看著Steve，“老天，真的是你，那個風大點就能把你吹跑的小子去哪了？”

“還是在這裡，只是現在要很大的風才能把我吹跑了。”

他們三個人都笑了。“我說美國隊長小時候是我的朋友，我們一起打過架，我還救了你好幾次，他們都不相信。我媽老是說，Kenny，少爺非得當Steve的肉墊子替他挨打，那你就去當少爺的肉墊子替他們倆挨打。我說媽，我們就不能報警嗎？我媽說報警也好挨打也好，你要保護少爺。”Kenny本來還在呵呵笑，然後他的眼神從Bucky的臉移到他戴著手套的左手，用力捏了捏，“結果我沒有做到，對不起，對不起。”

Bucky急忙安慰他，“怎麼會是你的錯。我想我不在的時候，你有替我照顧爸媽吧？”

“有！我有！”Kenny用手背抹去掉下的眼淚，“我和我媽一直在Barnes家待到......待到老爺和夫人都不在了，我們才離開，我媽那時年紀也大了，我想讓她休息，你弟弟還幫我安排了工作。我媽......她這一生都在想念你，就像失去自己的孩子一樣痛苦。”

“我很感激你們陪著我爸媽。”Bucky緊緊握住他的手。

“你的家人都很好，但沒有你的Barnes家再也不一樣了。要是他們和我媽能親眼見到你回來就好了。”

“我也是這麽希望的。”

Kenny拿起放在大腿上的東西給Bucky。Bucky接過來，發現那是一疊陳舊的黑白照片，經過數位處理之後再洗出來的。那是當初他熱愛攝影的爸爸為大家拍，他和Steve都以為不見了的。“照片都在你這裡。”

“這只是一部分，我們要離開的時候Rebecca小姐送給我們當作紀念的，我想現在要還給你。”三顆腦袋擠在一起，看著照片裡還很年輕很青澀的他們，在鏡頭前聽Barnes先生的話擺出僵硬的姿勢。Kenny指著照片裡的Bucky，穿著西裝，手指夾著一根菸，深邃的大眼望著鏡頭，“你看看你，當年多少女孩為你心碎。”

那是鬼魂出現時的樣子，那是過去的Bucky。過去的Bucky就和鬼魂一樣再也不會出現，留在回憶和照片裡就好。他們又繼續翻照片，一張又一張，當年屬於Barnes一家的珍貴時刻被這些影像保留下來，那些曾經活生生的人和生命的片段，是Bucky的一部分。Bucky突然很想大哭，不只是為他失去和錯過的，也為他帶來和帶走的一切而哭。他從沒想過要當英雄或是名留青史，他只是一個普通人，想保衛他的國家，想守護他心愛的人。所有他做過的或沒做的決定將他引領到這裡，他失去又得到許多，他翻天覆地的改變又竭盡所能找回自我。這一切都太困難又太複雜了，他有資格哭一場。

Steve的手放在他的肩上，他能明白Bucky此刻的感受。Kenny看了看四周，確定旁邊沒有別人，他的護理人員也到房間的另一頭去不打擾他們。他拿回照片翻了翻，拿出一張Steve的獨照。Steve在裡頭瘦小得讓人擔心，臉上卻是和他虛弱的身體不相符的倔強與剛毅。Kenny對著Bucky說，“你死後，我是說我們以為你死了以後，他們為你辦了一個葬禮，要埋一個空棺，裡頭放一套你的衣服。我媽要我把兩張照片悄悄放進衣服左胸的口袋裡。一張是你們的合照，一張是Steve的獨照。他說你會想要這樣的。”

Bucky慢慢抬起頭來，瞪大了雙眼。Steve放在Bucky肩膀上的手很快抽回來。

“我媽說別讓人知道，我趁大家不注意的時候塞進去的。我以前不懂她為什麼要這麽做，後來我看這些照片，想以前我們的事，對外頭的事知道的越來越多，我......我想我理解了。但我要保護你，所以我什麼都沒說，從來沒有跟任何人說，連記者拿著一大堆錢要我洩漏一點不為人知的美國隊長小秘密我都沒有說。”Kenny把Steve的照片放到Bucky的手上，“我媽這一生，都對你感到很抱歉。她很後悔當初為什麼要拼命幫Steve介紹女孩子，明知道那樣會讓你傷心。可是她也擔心你們，怕上帝不會原諒你們，所以想趁一切都還來得及之前讓你們回到上帝的道路。她每個禮拜上教堂都為你們祈禱，希望上帝不要把你們擋在天堂外面。”

她知道，Bucky看著Steve那張眼神銳利得能將鐵塊切開的照片，Nana竟然知道，他從沒想過除了上帝以外會有人知道。

“她只希望你快樂，一直到失去你她才發現，所以她要我把照片放在你心上的口袋裡，儘管那只是一副空棺。現在你們還是在一起的，她知道的話一定會很高興。如果將來上帝因為這樣不讓你們進天堂，她會去跟上帝理論的。”Kenny笑嘻嘻地說。

Bucky一想到那個景象，就覺得有趣，這的確是Nana會做的事。“我能想像那個畫面。”

“現在你們找到彼此了，我不擔心了。”Kenny吸了吸鼻子，“我沒多久日子可活了，但我總算見到你平安無事，我可以放心去跟老爺和夫人還有我媽報告了。”

“別這麽說，我們才剛見面，還有很多機會相處的。”Bucky突然感到驚慌，彷彿Kenny下一秒就會撒手人寰。他看起來那麼老了，而他本來也該是這麽老的。“你記得以前常常講笑話給我聽嗎？我還想聽，Steve都不會講笑話。”

“你該睡覺的時間到了我還要講笑話給你聽，害你笑到睡不著，然後我媽就會捏我的耳朵。”Kenny笑了，那個笑容就和當初他要帶Bucky去做些壞事的時候總會出現的一樣。Bucky只要看到那個笑容就知道他們又要去玩了。

“你還帶我去爬樹和游泳。”

“把你一身好衣服都弄得髒兮兮的，我又被我媽捏耳朵了。”Kenny的笑容還沒收起來就忍不住哭了，“太好了，你還活著真是太好了。我不在乎他們怎麼說，他們不知道你是什麼樣的人，但我知道。當初你讓我這樣一個黑人小鬼上你的餐桌和你一起吃飯，還教我讀書。我每天都感謝上帝讓你還活著。”

“我也很高興你還活著，我的朋友。”Bucky伸出手摸了摸Kenny的腦袋，讓他哭得更大聲了。

“而你永遠都是我的少爺。”

接下來的日子，Bucky有空就和Steve一起開著兩小時的車去看Kenny，聊聊以前他們做過的蠢事，共同認識的人，還有這些年來過得如何。一個月之後，Kenny就在睡夢中安詳離開了。他就葬在妻子的旁邊，不遠的地方則是他母親的安息之地。Bucky終於有機會可以親自告訴Nana，他回來了，他現在過得很好。雖然這個世界有時候讓他害怕和迷惑，但他有Steve，他會很堅強的。他告訴Nana他用她的食譜在餐廳為人們烹煮食物，大家都很喜歡，他不只從Nana那裡學會了做菜的方法，也學會用食物去傳達他的關心和愛。這是他從Nana那裡繼承到最棒的禮物。

他還希望Nana知道，不需要對他感到抱歉。在他那段痛苦地壓抑著真實情感的日子裡，想到其實他並不孤單，Nana用她的方式陪著Bucky，他就覺得安慰。

很多人來參加Kenny的葬禮，這讓Bucky很欣慰。至少在他們之中，有一個人在離去的時候是不孤單的。葬禮結束大家都離開之後，Bucky和Steve還留在那裡。Kenny是最後一個人了，和他們曾經一起生活在遙遠的七十年前的人，如今都不在了。就和他們的家人、咆哮突擊隊或是當初他們認識的每一個人一樣，都到另一個世界去了。只剩下他們倆，還站在這裡。

“我有點被大家拋下的感覺。”Bucky看著新填好的墓，想著躺在底下會是什麼感覺。會很舒服吧？什麼都不用再想，好好睡一覺就好了。“他們都走了，丟下我們在這裡。”

“總有一天我們會加入他們的，但不是今天，不是現在。”Steve握住他的手。

“Steve，我們屬於這個世界嗎？我們沒有和這個世界一起變化，沒有看著它成長，我們真的可以在這裡找到容身之處嗎？我還有機會可以回家嗎？”Bucky的聲音在顫抖，連他自己都感到驚訝。

Steve靠近他，然後把他緊緊抱在自己的懷裡。“只要我們在一起，哪裡都是家。”

很奇怪，Steve只說了一句話，用一個擁抱，就讓Bucky冷靜下來。在這個熱辣的午間，陽光透過頭頂的枝葉灑下點點光輝的墓園裡，Bucky感到不可思議的平靜，像一道溫暖的流水包圍著他。他知道Steve是對的，這世上總有一個地方能容得下他們。家在哪裡都沒有關係，重要的是讓這個地方有意義的人。

******

他們在墓園裡緊緊相擁的照片佔據了八卦小報的頭版版面，還有裡頭的第二、三、四版。這比網路上流傳的地鐵照更難否認，因為他們不僅抱在一起，有幾張照片看起來他們還在親吻。Eirc拿著小報在中午休息的時候跑到Bucky面前，“這是真的嗎？你和隊長？”

“對。”

“噢，哇。”Eric往後站了一步。

“我真不敢相信你到現在才發現。”Jenny說，然後一把搶過小報翻了翻，“墓園？你們可以挑個浪漫一點的地方被拍到。”

“我們不想被拍到。”Bucky現在擔心的是Steve。地鐵上的照片已經為他招來不少批評和質疑了，現在這批照片想必讓Steve承受比他更大的壓力。

“嘿老闆。”Kevin瞄了一眼Eric，“你該不會是那種噢上帝的婚姻是一男一女不是兩個男人的那種人吧？”

Eric一頭霧水，一時沒有反應過來，然後他明白Kevin在說什麼了。“拜託，我是那麼死腦筋的人嗎？我只是覺得童年回憶有點嗯......被顛覆了？”

“我很抱歉。”Bucky說。

Jenny制止了他，“別道歉，你沒有做錯什麼。”

“記者早晚會跑到這裡來吧？到時候該怎麼辦？”Kevin問。

Eric想了想，然後很快就放棄思考，“到時候再說。”

午休時間Bucky就躲回樓上去。他和Steve通過電話，Steve聽起來很冷靜正常，他要Bucky不用擔心。但Bucky能想像就算Steve那裡失火淹水大地震了，他也會冷靜正常地要Bucky不用擔心。他一打開電視就看見新聞在報導美國隊長的“醜聞”，看見有人在抗議，說他不該披著這樣的名號做出有辱上帝的行為，然後另一邊也有人在抗議，他們說任何人都沒有權力干涉別人應該愛誰。還有另一批人也在抗議，他們是隊長的死忠粉絲，堅持小報侮蔑了隊長，隊長沒有愛上自己的好友，那只是相當友好的擁抱和角度問題的錯位。一群人在報導台前吵來吵去。Bucky關掉電視。

他沒想到會變得這麽複雜，他和Steve只是想陪伴彼此而已。當然他也很慶幸現在不會再因為這樣的事情而去坐牢，但有些人的言論和偏見，不管過了多久似乎都沒有改變。

Bucky晚上仍然去工作。他待在廚房裡，沒有感受到外頭打探的眼神和竊竊私語，他的同事們為他擋下這些。快要打烊的時候，Eric遞給他一張單，然後有點緊張地往後看了一眼，“好像是來找你的。”

Bucky從出菜口往外頭一瞧，是Coulson，坐在吧台區，正在喝可樂。他幫Coulson煎了一份淋上肉汁的豬排，配上玉米麵包和炸牡蠣，還有一碗蔬菜湯。他可以想像他的工作有多麼繁忙，讓他到現在才能吃頓晚餐。他偷偷看著Coulson帶著淺淺的微笑安靜吃掉他遲來的晚餐，不時點點頭，之後用餐巾擦擦嘴，然後繼續坐在那裡。Coulson看起來和街上到處會看到的上班族沒有什麼兩樣，沒有人能想像他手中握有多大的權力，世界的存亡有多少次是掌握在他的運籌帷幄裡。

等到所有的客人都離開之後，Bucky才出去見他。

“晚餐很美味，玉米麵包就和隊長推薦的一樣好吃。”Coulson說，“聽說你的招牌菜是奶油海鮮玉米粥，不過賣完了。”

“每天都很快就賣完了。”

Coulson嘆了一口氣，“這麽搶手，下次我得預約才吃得到了。”

“是不是Steve怎麼了？”Bucky問，他想Coulson就是為了這個而來。

“他沒事啊，我們商量了一下報導的事情，明天他會接受訪問，做個聲明和澄清，你不用擔心。”

Steve已經很久沒有出現在螢光幕前了，他很明確表示不喜歡這樣，所以Coulson也沒有勉強他。“不管你們要怎麼處理，我都會配合的。”

Coulson點點頭。

“那麼你是為了什麼而來的？”Bucky問。

“我來看看你，有沒有想要改變心意，加入神盾局。”

他設想過Coulson來找他會是為了Steve的問題。例如他會要Bucky為了Steve好離開他，或是去躲起來，或撇清關係。到現在還在問他要不要加入神盾局這種事情似乎有點太不合邏輯了。“我喜歡我現在的工作。”

“我只是覺得你沒有發揮所長有點可惜。”

“你一直強調這一點。到底在你心裡我的專長是什麼？殺人嗎？”Bucky有點無法控制自己的音量。

“是保護Steve。”Coulson說。“我知道你對這個世界，對Steve都抱著責任感，你會跟隨他直到世界末日，保護他不受到任何傷害。我想，沒有比加入神盾局更適合讓你發揮這項專長的。你是他的眼睛，他的武器，他的盾牌。我研究過咆哮突擊隊的歷史，我知道。”

這的確是Bucky一直以來在做的事，他唯一沒有這麽做的時期，是因為那個時候他是冬兵。Bucky願意為Steve而死，而他也這麽做過。從街頭小惡霸的拳頭到九頭蛇的炮火，他為他擋下過無數的傷害。保護Steve是一種本能，蝕刻在他的骨頭上，奔流在他的血液裡，是他靈魂碎片的一部分。這的確是他擅長的事。

但是，他希望有那麼一次，他也能為自己而活，就那麼一次。

“我很高興聽到你是這樣評價我的，真的，但我想留在這裡。”Bucky深呼吸一口氣，把餐廳那特有的味道吸進他的胸膛，“我喜歡我現在做的事情，而且我做得很好。”

“的確是，你做的菜很好吃。”

“人們喜歡我的食物，他們吃我煮的東西，會笑，感到滿足。這麽久了，終於從我手上產生的，不是死亡和恐懼，而是某種美好的東西。我喜歡這樣。”

“我能理解。”

“我會繼續保護Steve的，讓他有家可回，他不會再感到孤單了，他會有一個避風港。無論他在外頭碰到了什麼麻煩，只要他回來，他就是安全的，這是現在的我能為他做的。”Bucky強調。他並不是要對Steve置之不理，他只是在為他而活和為自己活一次之間找到一個平衡點。沒有人能只為別人而活，過去的他一直把Steve放在自己的前面，現在他想，他要把Steve放在自己的旁邊，他們可以一起前進。

Coulson看著他，“有家可回，的確是一件很棒的事，而且只有你能為他做到。我只是希望你知道你有別的選擇，如果你改變心意，隨時可以來找我。”

“我會記住這點的。”Bucky並沒有敷衍Coulson。未來會發生什麼事誰知道？或許有一天他會再拿起武器，或許他就一輩子甘於拿著鍋鏟。無論如何，他有選擇的機會。

Coulson付完帳之後準備離開。他把手放在門把上又轉過來，“下次我把收集的卡片帶過來，你能幫我在你的卡片上簽名嗎？”

Bucky忍不住笑了，“我很樂意。”

******

Steve接受訪問的選擇讓人匪夷所思。他會在下午的時候接受一個電視脫口秀的訪問，主持人是當紅的脫口秀天后，主打的觀眾群是中年婦女。雖然她探討了很多女性的問題和困境，但在宗教和同性婚姻的立場上是偏向保守派的。Bucky不確定這是Steve那邊一起討論出來的選擇還是Coulson單方面的決定，怎麼看都很奇怪。對於脫口秀節目上的人喜歡把內心私密的感覺掏心掏肺挖給許多陌生人看這件事情，他也感到很奇怪。

Eric把休息的牌子掛到店門外之後，Jenny和Kevin就拿了剛爆好的爆米花和咖啡，和其他人一起坐在店裡看電視。

“隊長只要露出迷人的笑容，一臉誠懇地說那是個誤會，大家會相信的。”Eirc點點頭，贊同自己的話，“女人們吃這一套，所以她們才都喜歡我。”

Kevin做了一個鬼臉。

Jenny不以為然，“他應該去Fox的新聞台才對。”

Bucky已經做好看到Steve當眾否認他們的關係的心理準備。他當然會覺得有些難過，但不會怪他的，他有他的顧慮，那個被人扣在他身上的名稱和形象帶給他巨大的壓力。人們喜歡把他想像得無堅不摧毫無缺點，但Steve自己不這樣認為。只要是人就有缺點，會犯錯，就是這些不完美才使我們為人，而不是機器。自從他們被拍下在車裡吵架的照片之後，就常有人寫信給Steve，責怪他不該這樣破壞自己的形象，還有人寫信給Bucky，說他不該連累Steve的形象。這情況在地鐵和墓園的照片之後就更嚴重了。你們應該如何，你們不該如何。Bucky感到很厭煩，Steve直接把信撕了丟進垃圾桶。至於網路上那些漫天飛舞的言論，他們選擇不去理會。

主持人在現場觀眾熱烈的掌聲中進場了。她是個雍容華貴的中年婦女，很懂得挖掘受訪者的內心，也擅長把觀眾搞到一把鼻涕一把眼淚。Steve拒絕發表意見卻選擇到這個很受歡迎的直播節目來接受訪問，Bucky覺得有些不安。

“我從沒想過我們能夠邀請到這位先生來上我們的節目，但現在，他就在後台，等著要跟我們分享最近一連串爭議底下的心情，和從未曝光的真相。”一向穩重的主持人也有些雀躍，“他是知名的戰爭英雄，救了這個國家和整個世界，他現在隸屬一個非常酷的超級英雄團體，還有一套非常帥的制服。女士先生們，美國隊長！”

“是Steve Rogers。”Bucky的喃喃自語被埋在現場觀眾熱情的掌聲和歡呼裡。Steve出場了，穿著剪裁合身的西裝，頂著梳得整整齊齊的頭髮，笑容滿面地走向主持人。主持人原本想和他握手，Steve卻主動擁抱她，那讓主持人看起來受寵若驚，像個害羞的小女孩一樣。當鏡頭掃過興奮的觀眾時，Bucky注意到有一群男女，面色凝重，緊緊抿著嘴唇，站在那些開心的觀眾裡顯得很突兀。Bucky猜他們是準備給Steve一些苦頭吃的人。

“該死，隊長比我想像的還厲害。”嘴裡塞了爆米花的Eric說。

Jenny翻了一個白眼，“尖叫聲要衝破屋頂了。”

現場尖叫了好幾分鐘才慢慢平息下來。Steve坐在沙發椅裡，看起來從容不迫，腳下昂貴的新皮鞋在攝影棚燈光下發亮。他們先互相問好，隨便閒聊幾句。在對方發問的時候，Steve總是凝視著對方的眼睛，臉上帶著禮貌的微笑。當他回答問題的時候，態度輕鬆但不隨便，視情況看著主持人或是觀眾。他還要主持人別叫他隊長，而是叫他Steve。他今天看起來很隨和又親切，跟一般人印象中不苟言笑的隊長不一樣。但這個改變顯然是奏效的，底下的觀眾個個露出著迷的表情。只要Steve願意，他可以很迷人。

前提是要他願意。

在幾輪無關痛癢的你來我往之後，主持人慢慢帶向正題。“Steve，從你醒來之後，已經好多年了，相信你已經很適應這個世界。”

“花了我一點時間，但我想我適應得還不錯。”

“有一個和過去截然不同的全新生活一定很興奮。”

“當然。我的意思是，雖然一開始的時候有些事情其實讓我有點受到驚嚇，例如說網路。”Steve做了一個無可奈何的表情，現場的觀眾和主持人都笑了，“但新世界就是這樣，充滿各種驚喜。”

“既然你已經開始新的生活，有沒有想過要更進一步，例如定下來？還是你想當個花花公子，先遊戲人間再說？”主持人的提問讓現場觀眾發出歡呼聲。

“花花公子的角色就交給Stark吧，就我個人而言，內心有一部分是很保守。我從小就沒有父親，母親又非常辛苦忙著養活疾病纏身的我。我對家庭非常渴望的。所以，沒錯，我很想定下來。”Steve的回答得到一陣掌聲。

“對家庭的渴望，這是每個人都會有的。我想家庭價值是這個國家的基石。”

“其中一部分，沒錯。”

“既然如此，關於和你一起組成這個你所渴望的家庭的人，有沒有特別的條件？你可以告訴我們，我相信有許許多多未婚的優秀女性正握著拳頭，祈禱自己符合。”觀眾席一片笑聲。“或者這個幸運的女孩已經存在了？我們知道你對私生活一向很保護。”

“是啊，那是我的私領域，我不太喜歡拿出來攤在陽光底下。妳說的條件，我想愛是最基本的，也是唯一重要的。”

主持人看起來相當贊同，“沒錯。”

“而這個可以和我一起組成家庭的人，很幸運的，也已經找到了。”

現場觀眾一陣哀號。

“恭喜你！她一定很特別，能夠得到你的心。”

“這個人陪我走過非常艱困的時期，無論我是什麼樣的身分，總是陪伴著我，照顧我。我們一起經歷過很多，我想像不到自己和其他人組成家庭。”

主持人十分感動的樣子，“所以昨天那些斷章取義的八卦報導都只是一場可笑的誤會。”

Steve微笑，迷人依舊，“噢，那不是誤會。”

主持人的臉垮了下來，現場觀眾一陣譁然。

“我和Barnes中士一起經歷了那麼多，我認為是時候定下來了。我無法想像和他以外的人共組家庭。”Steve朝鏡頭露出一個愧疚的表情。“抱歉了，女士們。”

主持人強迫自己鎮定下來，但還是難掩驚訝，“隊長，你們兩個都是男人！”

“就像我說的，愛是最基本的，也是唯一重要的。”

餐廳裡的每一個人，包括Bucky，看著Steve演出這場大戲，全都目瞪口呆。

觀眾席有人站起來對著Steve大吼，“你不可以頂著美國隊長的名號去跟別的男人搞在一起！”

“那個名號你想要你可以拿去，有沒有那個頭銜都不會改變我也不會改變我做的事。”和現場的觀眾比起來，Steve相當冷靜，好像引起這場騷動的人不是他一樣。

那群來者不善的觀眾又有人跳出來，“隊長！這是有罪的！”

“我不記得哪一個州有禁止兩個男人相愛的法律。”

“是上帝的律法！凌駕在人類的法律之上！”有一個男人很激動，“不可跟男人同寢，像跟女人同寢；這是可憎惡的事。”

“利未記十八章二十二節，我知道。馬太福音說所以神配合的，人不可分開。這世上每天都有人離婚，我們要把他們都處死嗎？”

“你在強詞奪理！上帝不會原諒你的！”

“閉嘴！你們這些心懷仇恨的人！”觀眾席上有人站起來指責這些相當激動的保守份子，其他觀眾有的附和有的反對，現場一團亂。

“上帝會不會原諒我那是我和上帝的事情，至於你。”Steve站起來，“我們沒有犯法，那是我的生活不是你們的。我冒著生命危險，在海外，在國內，每一分每一秒都有可能死去，拼命保護的，就是在這個國家裡的每一個人都有選擇的自由。不管你要選擇什麼信仰、什麼性向、什麼樣的生活方式，都是你的自由。你可以發表任何言論，儘管這個言論不受歡迎、傷害別人，儘管我完全不贊成，你還是有權利在這裡大放闕詞，因為你有權利這樣想這樣說，而這就是我誓死捍衛的價值。所以你沒有權利，任何人都沒有這個權利，告訴我應該怎麼做。那是我的選擇，那是我的自由，與你們無關。”

主持人總算把她掉到地板上的下巴撿回來，“廣告之後我們再回來。”

電視上的畫面迅速又不自然地切換到牙膏的廣告上。Eric抓著Bucky的手臂，“你現在，馬上，回你的房間去。窗簾拉上，門鎖起來，快點啊。”

Eric的建議是正確的。有太多人聽說Bucky在這裡工作，也看過Steve在這裡幫忙。他跑回房間裡拉上窗簾，鎖上門，打開電視。從新聞畫面裡看到Steve家樓下和神盾局外被記者團團包圍。沒多久，餐廳外也圍了一堆。Bucky仍然處在相當震驚的狀態，他知道Steve不是去交朋友的，但也沒想到他會在全國直播的節目上和別人吵起來。還說了那些話。

他想要和Bucky共組家庭，除了Bucky以外他誰都不想要。

Steve應該私底下跟Bucky這樣講就好了，Bucky縮進他那張會吞人的沙發椅裡，不需要上電視講給全美國人聽吧！

Bucky看到電視裡的記者們一陣騷動，有輛車從餐廳的後方開了出來，記者的鏡頭裡拍到黑寡婦開著車，旁邊坐著的是個很像Bucky的人。車子一路揚長而去，記者們緊追在後。電視台那裡的情況也是一樣，Stark開著他相當顯眼的紅色跑車，像是怕那些人看不到一樣，載著很像是Steve的人在路上奔馳，記者們像是跟著麵包屑的鴿子一樣咕咕咕地追了上去。

過了大約半小時，就有人來敲他的門。是Steve。Bucky打開門之後趕緊把他拉進來。

“還好大家幫忙把記者們都引開了，”Steve換掉西裝，穿著他平常穿的牛仔褲和襯衫，“Sam和Clint現在待在我的公寓裡，幫忙製造我們在那裡一樣的假象，讓記者守在那裡吧。”

“你瘋了？為什麼要這麽做？”Bucky問。

“反對最大聲的人都看那個節目，我也知道他們會有人到現場去開砲。我想叫他們都閉嘴，以後就不會有人再對我們說什麼了，沒有隱瞞就沒有窺探。一開始或許會挺麻煩的，久了大家就覺得無聊了。”

“Steve，就算不公開也沒有關係的。”

“為什麼我們要躲躲藏藏？我們沒有錯，我們可以正大光明地走在陽光底下。不再感到罪惡，不用擔心會因為相愛而惹上麻煩。這個世界進步了，我們可以相信它。”

“你在毀掉你的前程。”

Steve聳聳肩，“如果你指的前程是白宮晚會或是什麼表揚典禮，去它的。難道那些恐怖分子會因為我愛上一個男人就不准我去把他們抓起嗎？別想那麼多，我還是做該做的事情，我不在乎那些讚美或是頭銜，那一點都不重要。”

Steve握住他的手，“總有一天，這些紛紛擾擾都會過去，只有我們，不會改變。你要勇敢一點，和我一起，對抗這個世界。你掩護我，我掩護你，就像我們一直以來做的那樣，好嗎？”

Bucky知道Steve是什麼樣的人。他不會改變心意的，無論是執行任務，追緝匪徒，或是他想要的生活，只要是他想要的，他一定會達成目標。Bucky能夠做的，只有加入他，和他並肩作戰。就像他們一直以來做的那樣。

Bucky看著信心滿滿的Steve，然後被他擁進一個熟悉的溫暖懷抱裡。這個他愛了一輩子的人，Bucky從來就拒絕不了他的。Bucky會勇敢起來的。因為這個布魯克林來的小子打架從來不知道要跑，他得盯著他。Steve和Bucky，要為他們的未來去奮鬥。他們要一起成為永遠的追求者，永不停止尋找屬於他們的幸福。他相信，他們會成功的。

******

事情鬧了兩個禮拜。沒完沒了的記者，好奇的人們，天馬行空的討論，支持和反對的抗議，像一陣又一陣的海浪一樣打在他們身上，但他們還是在自己的工作岡位上努力。他們有復仇者們的支持，有退伍軍人協會和餐廳的人支持，他們並不寂寞。沒多久，就和每一個曾經喧鬧的新聞事件一樣，在新的事件不斷出現之下，他們的新聞褪色了，大眾注目的焦點終於不再放在他們身上。

一切歸於平淡。

在某一個深秋的午後，Bucky收到一封Sam轉交的來信。Bucky很驚訝有人寫信給他，Sam則是很驚訝現在還有人在寄紙本的信件。Bucky收到信的時候他正在整理他們的新家。Steve賣掉他的公寓，在布魯克林離他們老家不遠的地方另外買了一間。這間公寓雖然沒有之前Steve住的大，但比Bucky在餐廳樓上的房間好多了，兩個人住也足夠。他放下手邊的整理工作，拆開信，發現是Joy寫來的。

Barnes：

既然我的命是你救回來的，我想還是跟你報告一下我的近況吧。

我回家之後，就待在家裡幫忙。我本來只想窩在房間裡直到死掉，後來有一天我突然發現，我媽她老了，好像有人偷走她十年的生命一樣。我不想再讓她擔心了，所以我聽她的話，去工廠幫忙。一開始的時候我實在太廢了，出了很多錯，但現在做得挺順手的，只有一隻手做得也不輸其他人，還裝上了新的義肢。雖然那隻義肢不像Carl的或你的那麼好，可是至少我出去的時候人們不會再對著空蕩蕩的袖子指指點點了。

而且，我也開始約會了，是我以前的高中同學，之前我完全沒注意到她，結果她自己跑來看我，陪我說話，不會覺得我臉上有疤像怪物一樣。她看著我就好像我是什麼大明星一樣，那很奇怪吧。愛情就是這麽任性的混蛋東西，或許有一天她會發現我根本沒那麼好，但至少現在我們還挺開心的。

我的長官之前親自跑到我家來看我。我們聊了一下，我都快不記得當初我在氣什麼了。待在小地方就是這樣，會把你的一切都磨光光，不管是夢想、野心，還是脾氣。

我看到隊長在電視上那段了。真他媽酷，主持人差點就要釋放心中的浩克了，我快笑死了。我只想說，別管別人說什麼，這是你的人生，你們過你們想過的日子就好了。其他人的話就當放屁吧。

那天你在屋頂上說，我們是失敗者，但我認為，我們只是沒那麼幸運而已。不過現在看看我們，我想，像我們這種倒楣鬼，即使跌到人生的谷底，也有權利獲得幸福吧。

Joy

Bucky把信又看了一次。他很為Joy感到開心，他知道他找到和現在這個自己和平共處的方式了。Bucky是個倒楣鬼，他經歷過的一切，一般人連想像都很困難。但他並不氣餒，他要好好活著，接受上帝給他的每一個試煉。就算頭破血流遍體鱗傷，他也不打算放棄。

更何況，他也很幸運。他有新的朋友，他可以做自己喜歡的事情。更重要的是，他有Steve。Steve向他求婚的時候向他保證他會永遠擁有Steve的愛，Bucky相信他。Steve找到Bucky的筆記本，發現他當初在上面做的分析。他默默讀完之後把那頁扯下來，撕個粉碎。他們就是彼此烏雲邊的銀線，那一絲希望。只要他們在彼此身邊，他們會一起撥雲見日的。

在Steve回家之前，他要打個電話給Joy，邀請他下個月來參加他和Steve的婚禮。他想要被祝福，想要被愛，想要快樂，被真正關心他的人們包圍著。即使對他和Steve來說，他們永遠都會抱著各自的傷痕和惡夢而活，但他們可以帶著這樣的痛，抬頭挺胸地面對未來。他們的新家裡擺著過去的照片，老唱片和唱機，還有很多新世界才有的東西。人生本來就是有甜有苦，不需要刻意選擇遺忘痛苦，或拋棄過去，他們也可以幸福。

然後，他聽見開門的聲音。Steve把手上抱著一堆Bucky請他在回來的路上順便買的雜貨放在桌上，再走過來給他一個親吻。“嘿Buck，我回來了。”

Bucky緊緊擁抱Steve。他知道，自己也回到家了。

\--完--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：  
> 我從去年(2014)就開始想要寫這個故事。因為一個又一個的原因，始終沒有寫成。不過我也很慶幸到現在才寫，因為經過一年，我對Steve和Bucky兩人有了更多更深入的理解和想法。當然這樣的理解和想法是出自我個人的見解，但如果當初就貿然寫了這個故事我一定會後悔自己的不成熟和過於簡化。  
> 謝謝每一個花時間來讀了這個故事的朋友。謝謝你們和我一起分享對Steve和Bucky的理解與想像，你們的愛心和留言對我來說都很珍貴。Steve和Bucky對我來說從來就不只是虛構的角色，他們讓我看到感情和人性的美好，能夠深入去描寫他們我覺得很開心。我希望他們也能在那麼多的平行宇宙裡，過著平凡幸福的生活。如果官方不願意，至少他們在我為他們建構的世界裡，是平安快樂的。
> 
> 謝謝大家。


	8. 新生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是番外篇

那個人沒有雙腿，衣衫襤褸，渾身散發好幾天沒有洗澡的臭味，坐在街邊牆角。他手上拿著一張破爛的紙板，上頭用歪扭的字寫著：“退伍軍人，炸彈炸斷我的腿，找不到工作，破產。需要幫助。”

一旁的地上擺著一枚紫心勳章。Bucky有兩個，現在都放在史密森學院裡，和其他他留下來的東西一起收藏著。任何在戰場上受過傷和陣亡的將士都會獲頒紫心勳章，這是戰士的象徵與榮譽。如今那枚勳章躺在那裡，依舊閃亮，陪著主人一起乞討。

Bucky把他口袋裡的零錢和鈔票都掏出來，放在那人面前的空罐子裡。對方勉強睜開眼，模模糊糊地道了謝。Bucky試著想像這個人沒有坐在這裡之前是什麼模樣。加上那雙不復存在的腿，他似乎比Bucky高，身材一定很修長。他有堅毅的臉部線條，立體的五官被隱藏在大鬍子底下。他曾經是那顆閃耀的星吧，當他出發上戰場時，家人和心愛的女友流著淚為他送別吧？如今都消失去哪裡了？發生什麼事讓他淪落到這個街角？

Bucky想自己的確是幸運的。他曾經失去了一切，卻還是擁有Steve。不是每個像他們這樣的人都有個Steve，不放棄，不放手。他曾經被奪走的，家庭，快樂，真正的人生，如今一點一滴地存了回來。是的，他是幸運的。

因為把錢都給了那位退伍軍人，所以Bucky今天購物清單上的東西只買到兩塊豬排。他打電話給Steve求救，Steve在電話裡笑著說馬上就到。他等在那個街角，看著來往的路人，有些人行色匆匆，連停下來看一眼那位退伍軍人都沒有；有些人則是很快地往罐子裡扔一兩個零錢；甚至有人一臉嫌惡，掩著鼻子快步走開。他們不知道他是什麼樣的人，不關心他的遭遇，不感激他做過什麼。

Steve朝他走來的時候Bucky忍不住微笑。Steve今天穿著很普通的牛仔褲和白襯衫，頭上戴一頂棒球帽。他們已經結婚兩年，照理說應該過了熱戀期，但Steve的身影還是能讓Bucky感到悸動。那種感覺和遙遠的八十年前他所感受到的，沒有一絲一毫改變。

Steve來到Bucky的身邊，從口袋裡掏出一些錢彎腰放進退伍軍人的鐵罐裡。“我已經通知Sam，他會過來看看有什麼可以幫忙這位弟兄的。”Steve說，眼角因為微笑出現細紋。“走吧，陪你去買東西。”

“不是忙著打任務報告嗎？”Bucky問。

“不用擔心，一定寫得完。”Steve朝他伸出手，“來吧。”

Bucky看著他的手。那雙手，他曾經這麼渴望能夠緊握，渴望得心都痛了。如今這雙手只屬於他。Steve會用這雙手擁抱他，牽著他，在他的身上遊走。這是專屬於他的。不過要Bucky和Steve光明正大地手牽手走在路上他還是有點猶豫的。兩年前那個脫口秀的風波雖然過去了，但Steve還是一直收到譴責的來信，說他沒有權力用美國隊長的身分做這個事。Steve曾經被這樣的指責激怒過，他沒有和Bucky說，但Bucky看過Steve在半夜的書房裡，親筆寫下他的回應。有沒有這個身分都無所謂，他還是那個Steve Rogers，做他認為對的事，愛他想愛的人。他不想要妥協，他要他們滾一邊去。

所以Bucky不想為他多添麻煩，他想要低調一點，可是Steve一點都不想。他們已經數不清收到多少來自身邊親友的抗議，要他們為其他單身男女著想，別一天到晚秀恩愛。可是Steve理直氣壯地反駁他們，這不是秀恩愛，是自然而然且發自內心的日常活動。他去退伍軍人協會接Bucky回家的時候，當著眾人的面給他心愛的丈夫一個親吻有什麼不對？當Bucky凝視著自己的丈夫說話的樣子，然後露出幸福的笑容有什麼問題？Steve到餐廳去幫忙端盤子洗碗，減輕Bucky的工作量，不是任何一對感情良好的伴侶們正常的表現嗎？

他們的朋友叫他閉嘴，拒絕再被這種毫無公德心的行為傷害。但Steve不管。他把Bucky的手拉過來，緊緊握在手心裡。“走吧。”

他們偶爾才會一起上市場，因為市場裡到處都是認識他們的人，和Bucky餐廳合作的商家都在這裡。他們都知道他們是誰，最近很少出現在媒體前的美國隊長，和餐廳大廚Bucky。現在很少有人稱呼他Barnes中士了，他們把他當成一個普通人，就和他們一樣，要工作生活，吃飯睡覺。現在Bucky除了那條手臂，偶爾的噩夢和過於小心的緊張，他和一般人沒有什麼兩樣。而他也很滿意這一點。

他不想再上戰場了，他想回家，而Steve給了他一個。

他們在擁擠的市場裡緩慢前進，跟這個攤子打招呼，和那個攤子閒話家常。他們一起在水果攤前拿起幾顆蘋果和李子聞一聞，捏一捏，買完之後再到下一個攤子挑選胡蘿蔔和萵苣。他們選了兩條新鮮的魚和一些蝦子，還買了一隻龍蝦，回去的路上又買了麵包。Steve的心情很好，和每個跟他說話的人打招呼，自始至終都沒有放開Bucky的手，雖然這樣對付錢和提東西都造成不方便。他不介意別人看到，Bucky甚至覺得他希望讓每個人都看到。如果不是要提著東西，Steve可能還會把手攬在他的肩上。

他們提著大包小包的採買，一路漫步回家。Steve在彎過一個轉角時突然全身緊繃了起來。“我們被跟蹤了。”

Bucky也注意到了。這個人相當不專業，完全不會掩蓋自己的蹤跡，一路尾隨著。他們繼續若無其事地走著，然後迅速轉進一條小巷子。那個人一失去他們的蹤影就快步追上來，Steve把手上的東西都交給Bucky之後伸手抓住他。那人發出短暫尖銳的驚呼，因為Steve的拉扯而跌跌撞撞的。Steve把他壓在牆上，“你是誰？為什麼跟蹤我們？”

那是個矮個子的中年男子，臉上的眼鏡歪歪斜斜的，所剩不多的頭髮也亂七八糟的。他在Steve嚴厲的語氣和眼神中發抖，“我......我不是要傷害你們的。我是、我......”

他的臉讓Bucky感到熟悉。他仔細盯著他，發現自己認識那個人。冰冷的感覺從腳底升起，洗腦機帶給他的痛苦彷彿又籠罩著他。他後退兩步。Steve看著他，“Bucky？”

“他是九頭蛇的科學家。”Bucky說。

******

那個人說他叫Jackson，身上的灰色襯衫很皺，領口泛黃，放在桌上的雙手不停顫抖。他有時候會抬起頭來看一眼Bucky，然後又很快低下頭。

“應該通知CIA，把這個混帳東西抓走。”Sam大聲說，完全不想考慮那人的感受。他們把人帶到退伍軍人協會來時，團體分享的時間也已經結束，大家都離開了。Sam了解狀況之後要Kathy提早下班回家。這裡只有他們四個人。

“我想知道他有什麼目的。”Steve握住拳頭，下巴的線條緊緊繃著。“九頭蛇又重新找上Bucky了嗎？你是替他們來打探的嗎？”

“不不不，不是的，”Jackson急忙否認，“我是說，我不知道九、九頭蛇，現在有什麼計畫。我們早就被......”

他瞄了一眼隊長，Bucky想他大概是被Steve破獲的九頭蛇基地裡的其中一員。Bucky記得他的臉，記得他站在實驗室裡安靜而忙碌地登記數據的樣子。他不是主要的操作員，研究室的頭頭也不是他。但他也是他們的人。

“你想要什麼？”Bucky問。

Jackson看著Bucky，手抖得更厲害了。“我......我想知道你現在過得怎麼樣？”

“我不懂。”

“我當時，我當時加入的時候沒有想太多。”Jackson臉上出現一個疲憊的笑容，“我只是想，哇！千載難逢的機會！人類在大腦科學上還有太多不知道的事情了，這是一個好機會！在任何一個實驗室都不可能批准這樣的計劃進行的。”

“他是一個人，活生生的人！”Steve幾乎要衝上去，Sam攔住他。

“我知道！我當時真的很年輕也很蠢！”Jackson大喊，“我想要獲得知識！我想要成名！我要讓大家知道我是多麼......優秀。我在裡面真的努力了很久才進到冬兵的實驗室裡，可是......事情跟我想的不一樣。他、他是一個活生生的人。你說得對，他是一個活生生的人。有感情，有過去，有感覺，會痛。”

“他的確是，你們這些可惡的王八蛋。”Steve已經很久沒有這樣激動了，Bucky不知道是什麼觸動了他的怒氣。他輕輕摩擦著Steve的背安慰他，彷彿承受過那一切的人是Steve而不是Bucky。

“當他只是一連串數據圖表的時候真的讓人很容易忽略，然後我進到那個實驗室了，我看到他，”Jackson的眼眶盈滿淚水，他用力搖搖頭。“沒有人應該被那樣對待。即使是為了什麼九頭蛇的理想，我告訴你，真的有人對九頭蛇的理念深信不疑的。但我不是，我只是、我只是......”

他說不下去了，把臉埋在雙手裡哭泣著。Bucky應該要恨他的，應該要恨和九頭蛇有關的一切，可是他感覺不到。他並不覺得這個人可憐，也不同情他，更不想說原諒不原諒的。他知道被愧疚和罪惡感折磨的感覺，有那麼一段時間，那是他唯一的感覺，他因此認為自己不配獲得幸福，不應該有重來一次的機會，他用罪惡感懲罰自己。他知道那多麼痛苦，但他不想同情這個傢伙。只是他也找不到恨意在哪裡燃燒。

Jackson抬起頭來，“我想知道你現在過得好不好。我知道你們結婚了，鬧得滿城風雨的，我相信他一定對你很好，我就是想確認一下。”他看著Bucky那些堆在一旁的雜貨，“你似乎過得還不錯。”

“你看到他現在過得很好，所以呢？你們做過的事情就可以當作沒發生嗎？”Steve衝到他面前，桌子阻隔了他們，“你只是想讓自己好過一點。”

“是，我承認我是這樣想的。”Jackson吸吸鼻子，“我再也受不了了，我一直夢到他在那張椅子上尖叫，我不斷想到他們要他做過的事情。我的確是來讓自己好過一點的。”

“你不配。當初你有選擇，而你選擇加入九頭蛇。”Steve瞪著他。

Jackson站起來，望向Bucky。“如果我是你，不可能原諒我，我會想要殺了每一個這樣對待我的人，所以我要你也這麼做。我希望你殺了我。”

“你是認真的？”Sam問。Steve和Bucky都抿著嘴唇不說話。

“我是認真的，如果你們有需要，我還可以寫好遺書。”Jackson走到Bucky的面前，“我知道我做什麼都無法彌補你，這是我唯一能贖罪的方法。”

Bucky突然想到他的豬排。從攤商手上拿到那兩塊豬排到現在已經過了兩個小時了，它們正慢慢地變得不新鮮。他已經想好晚上的菜單了，儘管Steve曾經提議要到外面去吃。他說，“Buck，你每天都在餐廳做菜，難得休假我們可以放鬆一下，去外面吃或叫外送啊。”但Bucky拒絕了。他在餐廳為陌生人做菜，回到家裡，他是為Steve做菜。那不一樣。他為Steve做菜的時候只感覺到幸福和愛，一點也不辛苦。他今天要為Steve做蘋果豬排，甘藍菜沙拉，白醬焗烤馬鈴薯，還有奢侈一點，熬波士頓龍蝦濃湯吧。他也做了布丁當甜點，如果Steve還想吃點什麼，他隨時都可以為他做。今晚有他們都很期待的球賽，紐約巨人肯定能夠痛毆費城老鷹了。晚一點呢？Steve這些日子都沒有任務，Bucky也還在休假，他們有一整晚可以窩在床上，明天窩上一整天也沒問題。

“Buck？”Steve輕輕搖晃他一下。

“我......”Bucky看著Jackson。那個男人呼吸急促，已經快崩潰了。

Jackson大喊。“來啊！”

Bucky的金屬手臂上的葉片動了動，發出細瑣的聲音。“Sam，通知CIA吧。”

******

Bucky想要假裝什麼事情都沒有發生，至少先假裝幾個小時吧。他按照計畫做晚飯，Steve跟在他的身邊當他的小幫手，他們都有默契地不去提那件事情。晚飯之後他們一起看球賽，通常這種時候他們會振臂歡呼或是喝著一罐又一罐的啤酒，但今晚他們只是並肩坐在沙發椅上，沉默地看著那群球員跑來跑去衝撞彼此。Steve把他的手放在掌心，溫柔地摩擦著。這是Steve的習慣，只要Bucky在身邊他就沒辦法不去碰他。有時候他會把Bucky的腳抓過來放在自己的大腿上，為他按摩在餐廳廚房站一整天的小腿，有時候會揉揉他的肩膀。Bucky十分享受他的碰觸，有時候這種碰觸會點起火焰，有時候這樣就足夠。

球賽結束後他們一起躺在床上，Steve伸出手臂，Bucky窩進他的懷抱裡。Bucky感覺Steve的胸膛起伏，他覺得安心。這些年來惡夢偶爾會來造訪，Steve的懷抱總能讓他平靜下來。沒有什麼可以傷害他，沒有什麼他承受不了的。關上燈的房間很暗，只有窗外的街燈透進模糊的光。

“你還好嗎？”Steve說。

“那你呢？你今天很生氣。”Bucky輕聲問。

Steve把他抱得更緊一點。“你知道，這些年來我破獲很多九頭蛇基地，而我從來沒有抓到過一個親手對你做出那些事情的人。”

“你不甘心。”

“我不知道是誰設計出洗腦的程式，製造那架洗腦機，或把你放在那椅子上按下開關。”Bucky抬頭看著Steve的眼睛在黑暗裡隱而不現，他的聲音裡有一絲毫不掩飾的怒氣。“我想過如果我真的碰到其中一個我會怎麼做。我以為我會直接把那個人交給警方，但我錯了，今天在那裡我只想把Jackson狠狠揍一頓。他們怎能對你做出這樣的事？”

“等你真正狠狠揍他一頓之後，或許你會覺得，這樣不夠。”

“對，跟他們對你做的事情比起來，揍一頓真的不算什麼。”Steve承認，“我不敢再多想，我不知道自己會做到什麼程度。我真的很恨。”

“我比你更有理由恨他們，他們每一個人。”Bucky坐起來，“我今天認出他來的時候，我以為自己會恨到發瘋，恨到親手就殺了他，用這條手臂，“Bucky舉起那條金屬手臂，在黑暗中也發出寒光，“可是我發現我沒有。我還回想了一下在九頭蛇基地的日子，我想可以讓自己恨起來，可是我沒有。”

“為什麼？”

Bucky聳聳肩，“我一開始也不明白。然後我想到今天的晚餐，想要和你一起看球賽，想要和你做愛。”

Steve笑了，“你這離題離得太遠了。”

“然後我想通了。我看著你吃我做的菜的時候我有新的領悟。”Bucky向Steve伸出手，Steve緊緊握住他，“我的心沒有時間和力氣去恨，我把它全部拿來愛了。”

Steve把他拉向自己，“Bucky，我的Bucky。”

“我們已經浪費好多時間了，那麼多時間和力氣拿來打仗，拿來戰鬥，相隔兩地，我不想再繼續了。”Bucky輕笑，“我要把剩下來的時間，全部都拿來愛你，好好過我的新生活。”

Steve沉默許久，“或許這是個好主意。”他想了想，讓Bucky的頭髮滑過他的指間，“你說的對，這是個好主意。”

“那做愛呢？你覺得我們現在來做是個好主意嗎？”

Steve一個翻身，把Bucky壓在身體底下，“我想這是全天下最好的主意。”

******

第二天早上他們賴床直到中午才起來。並不是因為他們睡到那麼晚，儘管他們昨晚的確花了很長一段時間在進行那個“好主意”。他們早就醒了，但沒有起床，而是繼續賴在那裡浪費時間。Bucky看著Steve的手指在他的身上畫來畫去，有時候逗得他發癢。他的全身仍然因為昨晚那個好主意而些微痠痛著，但是當Steve熱情洋溢地吻著他開始加溫動作時，他還是為他打開了自己，歡迎他的進入。

時間就該浪費在這樣的事情上。

下午的時候他們又跑到退伍軍人協會去了。在那之前，他先回到餐廳去看看。Bucky永遠放不下那間餐廳，即使他在休假的時候也會繞回去，看看有沒有什麼事情需要他處理。現在餐廳上了軌道，生意穩定，他有一批忠實顧客，餐廳的名字在許多美食部落客的推薦中出現。他的廚房助手Kevin已經可以獨當一面，連Eric都能煮出可以稱得上是好吃的餐點。他原本以為自己有可能再回到戰場上去，和Steve並肩作戰。可是他在餐廳待得越久，就越明白自己不可能再回去。他喜歡這份工作，喜歡餐廳裡的每一個人。他喜歡這間餐廳對他來說代表的一切，簡單平凡的生活，重新開始的機會。他很喜歡，一點也不想放棄。

但和Steve一起並肩作戰的想像實在很美好。這讓他有點掙扎。

到協會之後，Bucky跟著進去參加團體分享，Steve則留在外頭幫Kathy整理最新需要協助的退伍軍人申請表。團體分享的人已經換過一批了，現在這些參加者和當初他第一次進來時認識的人完全不一樣，但那些悲傷、憤怒、不滿的情緒似乎沒有改變。Sam很有耐心地引導大家說話，Bucky想知道他是如何調適自己，一次又一次，年復一年地聽這些故事而不被影響。他總是很樂觀又正面，也很努力帶領大家往那個方向去走。

不是每個傷口都能被看見，然而只有被看見的傷口才有資格領紫心勳章。Bucky之前讀過統計資料，有百分之二十到三十的美國軍人返家後出現創傷後壓力症候群，每天都有好多人自殺。而這些人是無法領到紫心勳章的，儘管他們同樣受到來自戰爭的傷害。Bucky看著他們，有些人兩眼無神，有的人手會不由自主地顫抖。有個人說他每天早上醒來想到的第一件事就是從布魯克林大橋上跳下去，有的人曾經把槍口對準自己的太陽穴。他們被打碎，重新黏起來，裂縫清楚可見，隨時可能再破碎一次。而他們連一枚勳章都得不到。

這不公平，Bucky心想，但這個世界永遠都是不公平的。上帝很少在聽，或者只聽某些人的。Bucky最近去教堂幫忙的時候都會在教堂長椅上坐一下，他想他其實還是很想和上帝和解的。一想到他現在擁有的一切，他的工作、朋友，還有Steve。上帝對他畢竟不是那麼壞的。

Bucky仍然沒有發言。他其實很想跟他們說，一切都會好起來的，可是他說不出口。因為對某些人來說，一切都會好起來的。但對其他人來說，一切都不會有什麼改變。

一切都會好起來的，他還是在心裡說。

團體分享結束之後，他碰到扛著一箱東西進來的Big John。Steve和Bucky現在還有跟Big John和Anna往來，他們常常一起吃飯，甚至一起過節。他們現在有了新的朋友，也有了新的家人。他和Big John約好下個周末兩家人要一起烤肉，再邀請其他人參加，像Carl夫婦和Sam跟他的新女友。可惜Joy還是待在老家不能過來。Joy半年前來紐約探望大家，Bucky很高興看到他變得開朗多了。他臉上的疤痕不再那麼明顯，新的義肢乍看之下也沒什麼問題。他很平靜，Bucky能看得出來，他對現在的一切都感到滿足，就和Bucky一樣。

這樣很好。

Steve對這個烤肉計畫顯得興致勃勃，Bucky熱愛看他這個樣子。他在這裡不是超級英雄，不需要拯救世界，沒有遭遇什麼危險。只是一個普通人，期待著一次烤肉會。他知道Steve不會一直只是個平凡人，命運給了他重責大任，但他還是希望Steve能多一點這樣快樂平凡的時候。每個人都值得這樣的時候，即使是超級英雄也是。

他們在回家的路上接到Coulson的來電。Coulson說Bucky的新手臂做好了，他們需要做決定。

“如果你問我的話，我贊成你拆掉現在這隻手臂。”Steve一進家門一邊把外套掛進櫃子裡一邊說，“這條手臂太重了，對你的身體是一種很大的負擔。”

“新的那隻手臂就只是一條普通的義肢。”Bucky摸著自己的金屬手臂。這條手臂跟著他八十年了，無論它做過什麼，無論是誰打造了它，它都是Bucky身體的一部分。

“所以你要做個決定。”Steve走過來捧著Bucky的臉，“換了那條新的義肢，你等於再也無法回到戰場了。”

“從此成為一個徹底的普通人。”Bucky喃喃說著。

“無論你怎麼決定，我都支持你。”Steve用手指畫過手臂的線條，“我有私心，希望你不再上戰場，永遠平平安安地當個普通人就好。我不想再失去你，不想冒這個險。但最終做出決定的人還是你。”

Bucky一個人坐在客廳裡，環視著他小小的家。他想到曾經發生在自己身上的每一件事情，每一個磨難。如果讓他再做一次選擇，他想他還是會選擇上戰場，因為那是他該做的事情。已經發生過的無法改變，他不會試著遺忘，那也是他生命的軌跡。但是現在這種生活？與鍋碗瓢盆為伍，和普通人來往，和Steve一起生活。

他想要為自己活一次，他想他值得一個幸福的人生，這是他一直努力追求的，對許多人來說，這是一個值得用一輩子去爭取和尋找的夢想。他會想念這條金屬手臂的。

“我準備好了。”Bucky說。

“準備好什麼？”Steve問。

Bucky給他一個微笑，“新生。”

─完─


End file.
